Losing One Of Your Own
by Stary0706
Summary: A sniper has come to the outskirts of the 4077th. time, During this the Unit is hit with a load of casulities, including one of their own. CHARACTER DEATH! LAST TWO CHAPTERS! FINISHED! Please R&R but be kind :
1. Losing One Of YOur Own

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
It was a warm August day down at the 4077th M*A*S*H*. The doctors have just gotten out of a long run of surgery, and were sleeping in their tents. The sun was just beginning to set over the unit, and all was quiet until shots were heard. All of the doctors were wide awake as the first shot was heard.  
  
"What the hell was that?" BJ asked alarmed.  
  
"It wasn't my alarm clock, that's for sure. I set it for half past the wars end." Hawkeye said, also sitting up.  
  
"That sounded like." Charles begins, but is cut off by another couple of shots and the PA system.  
  
"Attention, all personal, shots in the compound! Look's like we got sniper trouble! Best if everyone keeps low until he stops! That is all."  
  
"There you have it, it's a sniper." He says getting up and pulling the sides down on their tent.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?" BJ asks.  
  
"We let Radar handle it." Hawkeye says lying back down on his cot. "And duck."  
  
"That's all?" Charles says.  
  
"Yup." Hawkeye says, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Neither Charles nor BJ have ever been through a sniper attack, so they are quite nervous. They put on a strong front, but in real life, they are just as scared as Hawkeye and Trapper were their first time.  
  
"Attention, All personal, incoming wounded."  
  
"Now what!" Charles asks, keeping low in his tent.  
  
"We pray." Hawkeye says, grabbing his soldier's helmet, as the others do the same, and make a run for triage. "Stay behind the jeep and you should be alright. Move quickly and get the patients inside." He says, dodging the bullets.  
  
"This is insane!" BJ says, as they get behind the jeep. "We're doctors, not soldiers."  
  
"What are we doing about this shooting Colonel?" Charles asks in a nervous manor.  
  
"Radar says that he can't get through to HQ yet, but he'll continue trying." Potter says, looking over the fallen men.  
  
"Leave it to HQ!" Hawkeye says sarcastically. "The last time this happened it took almost a day to get someone out here."  
  
"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen this time." Potter says.  
  
The shooting continues, and the wounded keep on coming in. One of the jeeps gets shot as it comes into the compound. Hawkeye runs quickly to the wounded jeep driver, and swings open the door. "Are you shot?"  
  
"HAWKEYE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Potter shouts to him as he watches his chief surgeon run into the line of fire with nothing to cover him. "PIERCE! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Hawkeye didn't listen; he just keeps on looking over the wounded soldier.  
  
"It's my shoulder Doc." The driver says, as he winces in pain. Hawkeye checks on his condition of his shoulder and sees that it is gushing blood. It had to have nicked an artery.  
  
"Just relax, and we'll get you into pre-op, alright?" Hawkeye asks, helping the driver out of the ambulance. They keep low to the ground and head over to where the others are standing, suddenly a shot is heard, and Hawkeye pushes the ambulance driver down to the ground, but not before the bullet goes through his back. He yells and winces in pain but knows that he must keep going. "Come on, hurry up!" He says to the wounded driver, lifting him and helping him run to safety  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!" Potter says yelling at Pierce, but checking over the patient. His blood could not be seen in the darkness that was threatening to fall. While Potter checked the boy over, Hawkeye got right back up and ran back to the ambulance to see who else was in there that he could help. He could barely feel the pain in his back, but he could feel himself growing weaker though. He opens the back doors and says, "Are you alright?" He saw a young boy with a chest wound.  
  
"It's hard to breath Doc." The boy says through labored breaths.  
  
"I'm gonna get you out of here. Don't worry." He says, gently picking the boy up, still trying to ignore the pain in his back. No sooner did he get off the Ambulance, he felt another searing pain, this time through his gut, but he kept going. He could feel the blood pouring out of him now, and mixing with the young boys clothing. He gets behind the jeep parked out front of Post Op and lays the boy down on an empty stretcher, stood up and leaned against the ambulance, with his hand over his stomach, "Get him to Pre-Op pronto!" He calls to the Corpsmen.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!" Margaret says, coming over and yelling at him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT COLD HAVE HAPPENED TO." Her voice trailed off as she saw how pale he had gotten. "Hawkeye are you alright?"  
  
"Margaret." He says, sliding down the ambulance to the dirty ground. He could take the pain no longer, and was finding himself growing very tired.  
  
"Oh my god!" She says, as she sees the dark stain appear on the ambulance as his body fell to the ground. She pulled off his olive green army jacket to reveal two gunshot wounds. "BJ!" She screams to him, but he is already in the scrub room. "Someone get a Doctor over here!"  
  
Klinger quickly runs over to the distraught Major to see what's wrong, "Major what is.. HOLY TOLEDO!" He says as he sees the Captain on the ground.  
  
"Go get Hunnicut! Hurry up!" She says, placing her hand on his back to slow down the bleeding, leaning his body against hers. "You'll be fine Pierce we're going to get you some help. Just, stay with me Hawkeye, please stay with me." She could feel his breathing become quite ragged, but also slower as she sits with him and awaits help.  
  
Klinger runs into the scrub room, "BJ! You've got to come quick!" He says out of breath.  
  
"What is it?" BJ asks.  
  
"It's Hawkeye. He's been shot!" No sooner than the words left his mouth was BJ out next to his fallen friend.  
  
"Hawk." He says, pushing Margaret aside, lying him down on the stretcher.  
  
"Beej." Hawkeye says in a quiet voice, trying to stay conscious.  
  
"Where were you shot?" He asked, trying to keep him awake, but not really needing to know.  
  
"My back, and my gut." He says, taking labored breaths. "I think it got my heart Beej." BJ rips open his T-shirt and rolls him gently to his side, but still causing him to groan in pain, seeing where the entrance hole was, and sure enough it was right where his heart would be. "Alright, hold on pal. We're going to fix you up." He says, as Father Mulcahy and Klinger come to take the stretcher into the OR.  
  
"Don't bother." Hawkeye said to him. "I'm not going to make it BJ. Help the kid, I'm done."  
  
"What the hell do you mean? Of course you're going to make it!" BJ shouts at him angrily.  
  
"I'm a doctor too, and I know." He says, trying to get him to understand, "The kid needs you, please go help.."  
  
"Bull Shit Hawkeye! You are going make it! Just stay with me! I'll fix you up."  
  
"BJ." He says, in a quiet raspy tone.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Hawkeye, save your strength! You'll be fine. I'll be right in." He says, going to scrub up.  
  
In the OR, Potter walks up to Pierce and looks him over. "I lost a lot of blood Colonel." Hawkeye says trying to stay awake. "It hit my heart. I don't know about the other one, but I know the first one hit my heart." He says, babbling. "Please, help the kid."  
  
"We are Hawkeye. Charles is working on him now." He says opening up his shirt and has to keep from gasping.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" Hawkeye asks, coughing.  
  
"He'll be fine Pierce." Charles says, looking up at him quickly.  
  
"It's my heart. please. Colonel. others can be."  
  
"I know where it hit son, but you'll be fine." He says, quite sure of himself that his young cutter will pull through. He then sees the dark blood, almost a black color oozing out of his belly wound and instantly knew it was his liver. "You'll be fine." He says again, this time not as sure of himself. BJ comes into the room and calls for gloves. "Hunnicut, are you alright to operate on him?"  
  
"Yes sir." He says as he looks at his friend.  
  
"Margaret, go assist BJ." Potter says to her, knowing that she would have not had it any other way.  
  
"Yes sir." She says walking over to BJ.  
  
"Don't waste your time on." Hawkeye starts but cant finish.  
  
"We aren't wasting our time. You are going to pull through Hawkeye." BJ says to him. "Put him under."  
  
"WAIT!" Hawkeye says, quickly, "My will, my will is in my foot locker."  
  
"You won't need that."  
  
"Just incase, please.."  
  
"Alright Hawkeye, Alright." BJ says, trying to hold back his emotions. "I need to put you under to see what we have alright?"  
  
"Yes." He says, as he watches them put the mask over his face. "Goodbye." He says, looking at BJ and Margaret right before he goes under.  
  
"Alright." BJ says, starting to cut him open. "Let's see what we have." He looks at the pictures of Hawk's chest and stomach, and sees that it is far worse than he had though.  
  
"What do you have BJ?" Charles asks, full of concern for his fallen bunkmate.  
  
"It hit his heart and liver." He says in a shaky voice. He clears his throat and says, "Scalpel."  
  
"Scalpel." Margaret repeats him, handing him the instruments.  
  
"Suction." He says.  
  
"Suction." Margaret says, making sure the blood is cleared so BJ can work.  
  
"Retract that Margaret." He says, as he works to looking at his heart, pulling shrapnel out. "Oh my god." He says. "His Aorta. it's torn. I need a graph."  
  
"We don't have one that big Doctor." Margaret says, her face going pale.  
  
"You could wait and see if another soldier is mortally wounded." Mulcahy says before adding in and blessing himself, "God forbid."  
  
"We don't have time to wait and see if some other young guy dies! I have to try and sew it up without one." He says. "How's he doing?"  
  
"BP is fine, so is his pulse."  
  
"Give me a clamp Margaret." He says to the distraught nurse.  
  
"Clamp." She says, shakily handing him the clamp, not taking her eyes off of what BJ is doing.  
  
BJ tries to work against the clock, patching his buddy up as best as he could, sweat pouring off of his face. The entire operating room was silent, except for the names of the instruments needed. He gets the aorta fixed, or at least he thinks he does and moves down to the liver. No sooner did he begin to sew he hears,  
  
"Blood Pressure's dropping doctor."  
  
"What's it at?"  
  
"90 over 60. You better hurry up."  
  
"Shit." He says. "Don't you dare give up Hawkeye don't you dare!"  
  
"Still dropping."  
  
"SHUT UP!" BJ screams at the gas passer. "I'm not going to lose him."  
  
"I lost the pulse." He says. Father Mulcahy walks up too Hawkeye and blesses him, saying a few quiet words to their fallen friend.  
  
"Give me adrenaline!" BJ says, as Margaret hands it to him quickly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Immediately, BJ starts open heart massages. "Dammit Hawkeye! Come on!"  
  
"Nothing." BJ continues, and the gas passer just shakes his head. "Don't you dare give up on me Hawkeye."  
  
"BJ." Potter says, coming over to him.  
  
"Get away from him." BJ says, continuing the massage.  
  
"He's gone." The anesthesiologist says, taking off his stethoscope. "He's gone."  
  
"BJ." Potter says, fighting back the tears as he looks at the young surgeons body lying on the metal table.  
  
"I know. God dammit I know!" He says, hanging his head. He takes a deep breath and says, "Time of death, 10:06pm" He then takes his hands out of his friends' lifeless body, he looks at him one more time before covering his face with the sheet, and he then looks at Margaret who has tears in her eyes. He almost loses it too, but quickly takes in a deep breath and says, "Next Patient."  
  
"BJ why don't you take a break." Potter says to him.  
  
"I'm fine. I said next patient! Let's go!" He calls out. "How's the boy Hawk went in after?"  
  
"He's gonna make it." Charles says to BJ.  
  
"Good." BJ says, and that was the last conversation that was heard.  
  
The rest of surgery was spent in silence. Occasionally you would hear a sniffle or a slight whimper from one of the personal, but that was it. The real pain would start when reality set in.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. Reactions of everyone will be up soon. Please R&R, but please be kind. I haven't been writing fic's that long.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
*STARY* 


	2. That Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
A few hours later, the three doctors were finished operating. They exited the OR in silence, and stood in the cool August night for a few minutes.  
  
"BJ?" Potter calls to his cutter. "BJ? Hunnicut?!" He calls to him, breaking his concentration. "Are you alright son?"  
  
"Yeah." He says, lying. "I'm fine. Excuse me." He says, and quickly makes it over to the bushes and falls to his hands and knees, and is violently ill. Potter and Charles go over to their fallen companion and stay with him while he empties the contents of his stomach onto the ground of Ouijongbu. Potter puts his hand on his shoulder but BJ roughly shakes it off. "Don't touch me. Get away." He says angrily as he stops heaving.  
  
"BJ."  
  
"I said get away from me." He says, standing up and wiping his mouth off on his sleeve, as he heads back to the Swamp.  
  
"What do we do now?" Charles asks Potter.  
  
"Let him cool off. Let it set in. I think we all need that." Potter says in a quiet voice. "I better go back in and sew him up."  
  
"If you don't mind Colonel, I'd like to help." Charles says, sighing. Potter nods and they both go back into the OR. Margaret is sitting right next to his body, alone, crying silently, still in her scrubs. The Colonel places his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.  
  
"Oh, Colonel." She starts, quickly composing herself, "I was just getting ready to stitch him up and." She says standing up, and uncovering the upper half of his body, trying not to cry in front of her superior and equal.  
  
"Do you mind if we help?" Potter asks her. She shakes her head no, as she gets silk.  
  
"Do you think BJ would want to do this?" Charles asks.  
  
"I think he has had all he can take of operating on him." Potter says to them, and takes a suture and starts on his chest. Margaret takes his liver and Charles takes middle of his chest. In silence, they take their time stitching up their fallen friend. Once they finish, each of them step back and stare at their former chief surgeon.  
  
"Damn." Potter says, looking down at their former surgeon.  
  
"I see it, but I just can't believe it." Margaret says, looking at him, brushing a tear away from her eyes. Potter buts a reassuring arm around her. The three of them just stood there staring at his lifeless body.  
  
"It is true." They hear a low voice saying, as they come into the room. That voice belongs to Radar.  
  
"Unfortunately." Potter says, making room around the gurney for him to stand by Hawkeye. "Have you seen Hunnicut?"  
  
"He is in the Swamp drinking Sir." Radar says, trying not to cry.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Winchester."  
  
"I'm on my way." He says, looking down once more at Pierce and heading out of the OR.  
  
"Hiya Chuckles." BJ says, as he walks through the door. He was already drunk, which just proved how much he had to have had in the hour he was in the swamp.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you Hunnicut?"  
  
"Sure, have a glass."  
  
"Are you alright BJ?"  
  
"Sure! I'm perfectly fine!" He says.  
  
Charles shakes his head and keeps a close eye on his drunken bunkmate. "I don't think you are."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I mean all that happened today was that there was a sniper on the compound, we worked on a lot of patients and I couldn't save my best friend. Why would possibly be wrong?"  
  
"BJ. listen to yourself."  
  
"What? I am perfectly fine! Look!" He says, downing another glass of the motor oil concoction and stands up. "I am on top of the world! I am just capital!" He stumbles to Hawkeye's side of the tent, and just stops.  
  
"BJ." Charles says, standing up, "Beej."  
  
"Don't call me that." He says, getting angry. "Don't you EVER call me that! You never called me that unless it was out of spite so why start huh? Why would you even say that? It's not you! It's what Hawkeye called me! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!" He says, throwing the glass against the door, smashing it into a million pieces. He then proceeds to pick up a chair, and walk over to the still. He takes on look at what his friend had made and destroys it in one quick motion. The still crumbles under the impact of the chair. He then proceeds to head out of the Swamp and over to the O- Club.  
  
"I need a martini." BJ says to the Bartender.  
  
"One martini coming up." He says, looking at the disheveled captain. "Are you doing alright Captain?"  
  
"Fine." He says quickly downing the one drink, "Another please, and keep them coming till I say stop."  
  
"BJ." The colonel comes from behind him.  
  
"Oh hi Colonel!" He says spinning around. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"I think you've had enough son." He says, putting his hand up to the bartender to cease his drinks from coming. "I think you should head back to the Swamp and retire for the night.  
  
"But the night's still young!"  
  
"He's right BJ." Margaret says coming over to him.  
  
"Ahh Margaret! Come sit down and I'll buy you a drink! Two scotch's, on the rocks." BJ says ordering as Margaret sits down next to him.  
  
"BJ, would you like to go see him?"  
  
"See who?"  
  
"Hawkeye." Margaret says, as tears come to her eyes at her name.  
  
"No thanks Margaret, I think I have seen him enough today. in fact, I have seen more of him than I would have liked too." He says, as they both down their scotch.  
  
"Maybe you should." Margaret says.  
  
"What part of NO do you not understand? I don't have to take this! I can get this abuse any other place I go!"  
  
"What abuse? What are you talking about?" Margaret says, as she watches BJ storm out of the O-Club.  
  
He walks over to Post-op stands right in front of the oil cans. He paces around the ground and finally his anger takes hold of him. He kicks the oil cans and then picks one of the empty ones up and throws it.  
  
"BJ!" The Father calls to him running over to him. "BJ, stop!"  
  
"Get away from me Father."  
  
"BJ, you are angry and you have every right to be, but please, don't turn to violence. It isn't the answer."  
  
"It sure as hell feels right to me!" He says kicking the oil can's again. "Just be glad that what I am kicking isn't human. You know something? They should have kept that sniper around for a while longer, because I sure as hell would have been able to take him out myself, rather than waiting around for the Army to do it."  
  
"Do what BJ?"  
  
"Kill him. I could have killed him just as easily and even quicker then the Army did!"  
  
"And what would that have done?"  
  
"It would have made me feel a hell of a lot better!" He says, kicking the can again.  
  
"How? It wouldn't bring Hawkeye back. Nothing could bring him back."  
  
"It just would!" He says, starting to break down. His anger was turning into grief right before the priest's eyes.  
  
"Revenge isn't the answer."  
  
"It wouldn't be revenge, it would be getting even." He says.  
  
Margaret comes out of the O-Club to see what all the commotion is, and sees BJ pacing. "BJ."  
  
"We lost a doctor and a damn good person because of some god dammed North Korean! Do you know how many communists Hawkeye has saved! Do you know?!"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"You're damn straight a lot! And that is who killed him! He's dead because he tried to save people! And you know where he would have been the second they started shooting that damned sniper?"  
  
"He would have been at his side seeing what he could have done." Margaret says, slowly approaching him. "He would have been over with his bag helping him, like he did our first year here."  
  
"You're damn straight he would be! He would have helped him no matter what that Korean did to him! He would have helped him!" BJ says, his voice starting to waver. "And he's dead now! He's dead and I couldn't save him! My God Margaret I couldn't save him!" He says to her as they both seem to not realize the Priest standing close by to the pair.  
  
"No one could BJ! No one could!" She says to him, trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm a doctor! I'm supposed to save people.." He says, sinking down to the ground,  
  
"It's my job to save people! I didn't do my job!"  
  
"You couldn't save him BJ. No one could have saved him. He knew it." She says, slowly going and sitting next to him. "He knew he was dying. He knew there was nothing you or I could do to save him." She finally starts to cry.  
  
"But I couldn't save him!" He says, bringing his knees to his chest and starts to cry. Margaret puts her arms around him, and they both cry for their lost friend. "I couldn't save my best friend Margaret. I just couldn't! He knew I couldn't and tried to tell me but I didn't listen to him."  
  
"I didn't either." She says. "He knew too."  
  
"That's what makes it even worse Margaret! The fact that he knew he was dying! He knew it! I couldn't even ease his mind by telling him he would be alright!"  
  
"You both tried your best." They hear the voice call to them. "You both did all you had to do." It was Colonel Potter, standing in front of the two with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It wasn't enough." BJ says to him.  
  
"It's all you could have done son." He says.  
  
It wasn't enough." BJ says again, crying and holding onto Margaret. Just then an announcement over the PA system comes on.  
  
"Attention All Personal, for those of you who haven't heard, at 10:06pm, Captain Pierce died from extensive gun shot wounds. This is no joke people, Hawkeye's gone. That is all."  
  
"I didn't need to hear that." Margaret says, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I think you two can use some shuteye." Potter says to his cutter and head nurse. "I think we all could use it."  
  
Margaret nods and stands up, offering a hand for BJ to help him up. He takes it and stands up a bit wobbly after all the booze he has drank during the course of three hours.  
  
"BJ, do you want to see him?"  
  
He shakes his head no, "Let me have my false sense of reality for a while."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow." Potter says. "Until then, try and get some sleep gang. It's been a long hull for all of us."  
  
"Oh god." Margaret says quietly.  
  
"What is it Major?" Potter asks.  
  
"Bigelow, Able and Baker don't know." She says. "How am I going to tell them?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that right now, Margaret. They don't come back till tomorrow evening. We'll figure something out." Potter says, shaking his head at the Major. She always was on top of things, and not one to show her feelings. She however is very compassionate, even though most of the times you just get "The Major." "Everyone just go attempt sleep." He says, as he starts walking back to his office. "Radar..."  
  
"Sir?" He says, standing right beside him.  
  
"I need you to put a call into Sidney. Tell him what happened. I think we are going to need him here for everybody." He says, sitting down and pouring a glass of scotch.  
  
"Yes sir." He says, sadly.  
  
"How are you holding up son?" He asks his young company clerk.  
  
"I'm doing alright sir." He says, in a not very convincing tone. "I just am having trouble believing that he's gone." He says, wiping a tear away from his eye.  
  
"Me too son, me too." He says downing the scotch and then taking another out another glass for Radar. "Care for a drink?"  
  
"Thank you sir." He says, sitting down across from the CO. He takes the glass and quickly drinks it, and then starts coughing. He very rarely drank, but today he thought it was a good idea that he has just one. "Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Captain Hunnicut going to be alright?"  
  
"I hope so Radar."  
  
"Me too, because I've never seen him this angry before and it's kind of scary."  
  
"He just lost the best friend he ever had after trying to save him. I think it will just take a while until he copes with it. Tomorrow's going to be even worse I fear. Why don't you get onto the horn." He says to Radar.  
  
"Yes sir." He replies and patches a call through to Sidney. "He'll be here in the afternoon sir." Radar says, as he hands up the headset.  
  
"Thank you Radar." Potter says, rubbing his face. "You better get some rest too."  
  
"I don't think I can sleep tonight sir."  
  
"That makes two of us." He says to his young company clerk. He knows this must be taking toll on him because he looked up to Hawkeye, but he was taking the loss very well. "Do you mind if I stay up with you and keep you company?"  
  
"No sir." He says, smiling."  
  
"I think I'm going to go over to the mess tent and grab a cup of coffee, do you care to join me?"  
  
"Thank you sir." He says, following the old Colonel out the door.  
  
The two of them stayed in the tent for an hour or two longer, sometimes talking, sometimes not, but mostly just enjoying the company. They finally turned in for a restless nights sleep.  
  
Margaret and BJ had the worst time sleeping, in fact, they didn't sleep at all. Margaret sat awake thinking about all the jokes Hawkeye had played on him, and BJ just lied away and thought about Hawkeye in general. It was a rough night for everybody, and it was only going to get worse before it got better.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. Please R&R, but please be kind. I haven't been writing fic's that long.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
*STARY* 


	3. Beginning of Reality Setting In

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
The next morning was tough. The mess tent was full of quiet discussion from some, and others, absolute silence. BJ sat at the table with a cup of coffee nursing the ultimate hangover, and for once, nobody said anything about it. Under most circumstances he would have gotten hounded by drunk jokes or loud noises, but this time everyone found it acceptable for him to be in such fowl shape. Margaret comes over to him and sits right next to him at the table.  
  
"How are you?" She asks in a quiet voice.  
  
"I feel like a truck hit me." He says, taking a sip of his coffee. "I really should be taking this intravenously."  
  
"Did you sleep last night?"  
  
"No. Did you?"  
  
"Not too well."  
  
"Please tell me that it was a dream..." He says.  
  
"I wish I could." She says. "Did you hear Potter called in Sidney?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't need to talk to a shrink. I can get through this myself." She says frowning. "I'm fine."  
  
"So am I." He says, sipping his coffee. "Speak of the Devil." He says, motioning towards the doorway.  
  
Sidney comes in to the Mess Tent, and sees the Major and Captain sitting drinking coffee. "Hello BJ, Margaret."  
  
"Hello Sidney." Margaret says.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Of course not." She says, as he sits across from the pair.  
  
"How are you holding up?" He asks, point blank.  
  
"Fine." She replies. "What about you?"  
  
"Its quite upsetting I'll have to say, but I'll be fine. BJ, how about you?"  
  
"I'm fine." He says, short.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sidney asks him.  
  
"I have to go on duty. I'll talk to you all later." BJ says, standing up quickly and heading out the doors and over to Post-Op.  
  
"He's a bit hung over."  
  
"Do you blame him?" Margaret asked, beginning to get annoyed. "How would you feel if your best friend died less then 24 hours ago on the table that you were operating at?"  
  
"I don't blame him Margaret."  
  
"Good. I have to get on duty. I'll see you later Sidney." She says, frowning and quickly exiting the Mess Tent.  
  
"Well, that went well." Sidney says aloud, shaking his head. He stands up and decides he better go over to talk to the Colonel and see what all went on last night. "How are you  
  
Radar?" He asks as he walks into the CO's office.  
  
"Oh hello Major." He says, saluting him. "I'm doing alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks the young corporal.  
  
"Yes sir." He nods. He puts on a strong front Sidney has figured, one that is bound to break, just like the Major's and the Captains.  
  
"You come and talk to me if you need it. I'll be here for a few days."  
  
"Yes sir." Radar says, continuing to keep himself busy. Sidney walks into Potters office and smiles.  
  
"When did you get here Sidney?"  
  
"Not too long ago. I headed straight to Margaret and BJ."  
  
"They are both on duty." He says.  
  
"I know. BJ seemed pretty intent on getting over there on time, as did Margaret."  
  
"Did you get anything out of the two of them?"  
  
"Only that they don't want to talk about it." He says. "What happened?"  
  
The Colonel takes off his glasses and rubs right between his eyes, takes in a deep breath and says, "There was a sniper, and he had taken out one of our ambulance drivers so Hawkeye ran right over and tended to the driver, who had a gunshot wound to his shoulder. It hit an artery, and he was pumping blood out by the gallon. After he got him to safety he ran back out and grabbed the boy in the back of the ambulance, and somewhere between those two runs he was shot, once in the back and once in the stomach. Margaret was the one who saw him as soon as he collapsed, and she called for BJ. BJ operated on him and realized that his aorta was torn, and also his liver was cut. Hawkeye knew he was going to die, and he begged BJ to not even waste his time, but he did anyway, and he died."  
  
"Then he got drunk?"  
  
"He got drunk, he got mad, and he broke down. The same happened to Margaret, only she for the most part tried to get BJ to realize what happened, and now today I haven't even seen either one of them yet."  
  
"Has BJ seen Hawkeye's body?"  
  
"He refuses."  
  
"When is his body being sent home?"  
  
"Tomorrow. That is when the bus comes."  
  
"How is everyone else taking it?"  
  
"They seem ok, but they are all putting up a good front. I don't think it has set in for most of them yet."  
  
Sidney nods and finally asks, "How are you Sherman?"  
  
"I have lost many people from my unit. I am use to this stuff." He says in a shaky voice.  
  
"And it doesn't get any easier."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I lost a boy who was like a son to me. I lost a friend, a son, and one of the finest cutters I have ever seen or had the privilege to work with. Time heals all, and I just keep reminding myself that, but I'll tell you something, this is one of the worst losses I have ever felt." He takes off his glasses again, wiping a stay tear that traced down his cheek.  
  
"It never gets any easier." The Colonel looks at Sidney and sees how upset he looks also and adds in, "How are you?"  
  
"It's like you say, it never gets any easier." He says sighing heavily.  
  
They sit there for a while and talk while BJ and Margaret work in Post-Op.  
  
"Doctor?" Kelley calls to BJ.  
  
"Yeah Kelley?" He replies walking over to the nurse.  
  
"He's waking up." She says. "This was the kid Hawkeye brought over." She adds in, knowing that BJ wanted to talk to the last patient Hawkeye ever saved.  
  
"Thanks Kelley." He says and pulls a chair next to Private James P. Miller. "Private? Can you hear me?" He asks the groggy boy.  
  
"Yes." He says to him. "Am I alright Doc?" He asks.  
  
"You're going to be just fine." He says, looking over the chart. "Dr. Winchester did a fine job on you."  
  
"Was he the Doctor who pulled me out of the Ambulance?" He asks.  
  
"No, he wasn't." BJ says quickly.  
  
"How is he?" Miller asks.  
  
"Who?" BJ replies.  
  
"The doctor who pulled me out." He says. "He was shot when he grabbed me, and I was wondering how he was?"  
  
"Oh, um, he didn't make it." BJ says quickly, trying to not show any emotion.  
  
"He didn't make it?" Miller asked. "He saved my life, and I took his."  
  
"It wasn't your fault James." BJ says to the young Private.  
  
"I wish I could have said thank you."  
  
"He knew." BJ says, standing up. "You'll be just fine." He tells the boy as he quickly moves away from the bed. "Margaret, I'll be right back." He calls to the nurse and heads outside into the hallway. He sits down on the bench and puts his face in his hands taking a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. After a minute he sits back up and sees the gurney holding the body of his friend.  
  
"Potter must have kept him easy access for anyone who wanted to say good bye to do so." He thinks, frowning. "How he would hate this." He looks at the body covered with a white sheet and shudders at the thought of his friend lying beneath it, his friend whom he could not save, his best friend.  
  
"BJ?" He hears Sidney's voice.  
  
"Are you ever not around?" He asks, coldly.  
  
"I'm like a bad penny, I keep showing up." He tells him trying to lighten up the mood. "I actually came to pay my respects to Hawkeye. Would you like to see him?"  
  
"No. He's all yours."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I know what I want! I'm not a child Sidney!" He says, standing up and walking back into Post-Op to busy himself with paperwork.  
  
Sidney pulls back the sheet covering his face. "Everyone always has to make sure the person's dead." He says aloud as he looks at the young surgeon. "We had some good times Hawkeye with poker and the booze and the pranks, but we also had some bad ones too. I think this one takes the cake though. BJ is taking your loss fairly hard, but I think you would be the same way if it were him who died. Everyone has been affected by your death, and no one will ever forget you. I am probably the last one they want to see right now, but I have to be here. Well, God's speed Hawkeye. Thanks for being a friend, and making me realize how sane I actually am." He grins, and covers the body back up. He walks back in and watches Hunnicut and Houlihan for a while, seeing what each of them were doing. Margaret was busying herself with nursing chores and occasionally shouting an order out at the other nurses in the room. BJ was doing paper work, occasionally stopping and looking deep in thought, before mentally shaking himself away from his thoughts and back to the work that was needed to be done. There was so much grief in these young medical personal, more than anyone would let themselves admit, and Sidney knew that he had to break them before they could ever get better.  
  
"Do you need something Major Freedman?" Nurse Kelley says, as she walks past him, causing Margaret and BJ to glance over at him.  
  
"No thank you Kelley." He says smiling. "How are you?"  
  
"I've been better." She says, looking down at her feet, before quickly moving away from Sidney to the next patient.  
  
"Just passing through Sidney?" BJ asks.  
  
"Yeah. I think I should go and talk to Charles a bit." He says, knowing his presence was not yet wanted.  
  
"Ok." BJ says, and once again looks at the papers lying before him.  
  
Sidney makes his way over to the Swamp and hears loud classical music playing. He walks into the Swamp after a quick knock and sees Charles, sitting with his back to Hawkeye's side, with his nose in a letter sent from home.  
  
"Hello Charles."  
  
"Hello Sidney." He says gruffly. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Just came over to see you for a minute." He says, looking over to where the still use to lay. "What happened to the still?"  
  
"Look on the floor, and you will find pieces of it all over the place." He says.  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"Hunnicut decided that it too needed to die." He says, shrugging. "If you want a drink you better go over to the Officers Club, because the days of homemade brew are finished here."  
  
"Actually, I came to talk to you and see how you were doing."  
  
"Naturally." Charles scoffs.  
  
"How are you Major?"  
  
"I am fine, it is Hunnicut who isn't." Charles says. "Maybe you should go talk to him."  
  
"He doesn't want to talk."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"The patient Hawkeye went into save, did he make it?"  
  
"Yes he did." Charles says. "I was able to save him."  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"I suppose." He says dryly.  
  
"You saved a life, for that I figured you would be happy."  
  
"How could I possibly be happy?" Charles asks, turning in the direction of Sidney. "We lost one of our own that night, so any life saved wasn't that big of a success."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You couldn't possibly. You weren't here." Charles says his tone still cool. "I always said that once I got away from all of these maniacs, I would never think about them again. I didn't need their friendships during this time."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But at the time I didn't, but now that one is gone, I can't stop thinking about him, nor how his best friend is handling it." He says hanging his head. "It's funny... I always hated the joking and the pranks, but now, I can't stop thinking about them and it feels empty."  
  
"You can't even look at his side of the tent either can you?"  
  
"I most certainly can!" He says, quite sure of himself, but his tone changes when he finishes with, "I just don't want to."  
  
"I know how you feel Charles." Freedman says, shaking his head.  
  
"If you don't mind Sidney, I have to get back to my letter." He turns his head from the Major.  
  
"Sure Charles. I'll see you around Major." He gets up and leaves', quickly turning to see his body posture, once straight and upright was now slumped over, his chin resting in his hands, only briefly moving to wipe a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Sidney runs into Father Mulcahy when he leaves the tent, "Good morning Father." He calls to the priest.  
  
"I wish it was Sidney." He says.  
  
"How are you Father?"  
  
"I've been better, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better also." He says.  
  
"I was just going to get a cup of coffee, would you like to join me?"  
  
"I'd like to Father, thank you." Sidney says, giving the priest a warm smile as they head into the Mess Tent to grab a cup of coffee and sit down.  
  
"I am assuming you are here to talk right?"  
  
"If you would like to."  
  
"What would you like to talk about Major?"  
  
"Well, I would like to talk about how you are coping without Hawkeye."  
  
"Right now, it feels like he is just in Tokyo for a few days, and that he will be coming back tonight. I find myself thinking this and then suddenly remembering last night and start to lose control of my emotions."  
  
"It's alright to lose control sometimes Father."  
  
"I have been praying for a reason that he was taken from us, but have not gotten an answer. I am angry at him for taking such a fine man from us, one that everyone has loved." Father says, raising his eyes up to the sky.  
  
"Why are you mad?"  
  
"We are taught that death is a very special thing, sad, but one that no one should fear. It is something you should look forward to, walking with the Lord, but right now, it feels like the worst thing that could have ever happened. I can't be here to comfort anybody else because I can not be comforted. I am not doing my job."  
  
"You are doing a fine job Father. This affected you too, and you have to also have time to grieve and heal."  
  
"I seem to be the only one able to do so." Father Mulcahy says, sighing.  
  
"For now." Sidney says, taking a sip of coffee. "I don't think it will be long for BJ or Margaret to come to terms. Margaret sooner than BJ however." He says shrugging.  
  
"He was so angry last night. I have never seen him that angry before. I didn't even thing BJ could get that mad. I guess I really can't blame him, but I wish he would talk about it. He won't even go view the body."  
  
"In time." Sidney says while the Father nods and they sit for the rest of their coffee break in silence.  
  
A few hours later, BJ and Margaret are done in Post-Op and want nothing more then to go retire to their tents, but Sidney spots BJ and heads out of the Mess Tent to intercept him. "BJ?"  
  
"Sidney, all I want right now is to go to my tent and lay down for a while."  
  
"Didn't sleep last night?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" He says, following the Doctor to his quarters.  
  
"Why not?!?" He asks, astonished at the question.  
  
"If you are fine, why did you not sleep?"  
  
"Because I just couldn't!" He says getting quite defensive. "Just leave me alone for a while. I can handle this myself." He lies down on his cot, turns his back to Sidney and Hawkeye's empty cot, and closes his eyes, knowing that he is not going to be sleeping. Sidney quietly leaves the doctor alone and walks back to his VIP tent. Neither of them leaves until night begins to fall.  
  
Margaret lays awake on her bed, when she hears a jeep pull up. She instantly stands up, pulls on her boots and runs out knowing that the nurses have returned from their conference. "Able, Baker and Bigelow, I need to see all three of you in my tent RIGHT AWAY!" She says.  
  
"Yes Major." They all say, looking at one another. They grab their bags and walk to their quarters.  
  
"What did we do?" Able asks, as she throws her things on her bunk.  
  
"We couldn't have done anything! We just got back!" Baker says.  
  
"She didn't seem mad, but she didn't seem glad either. I don't know what kind of tone that was. I haven't heard her use it before." Bigelow says, shaking her head. "The entire camp seems dead tonight. Even Hawkeye's missing, and I thought he'd be the first one we saw." She grins.  
  
"He's probably still moping that we got to go to Tokyo and he didn't." Able grins, not knowing what she was about to hear.  
  
"We better go and see what Hot Lips wants." Baker says, walking out of the tent, followed by the other two nurses. They get to her tent and knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." She says, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Major, you needed us?" Able says.  
  
"Yes, I need you all to sit down." She says.  
  
"We didn't do anything Major, we have only been back a few minutes." Baker says, looking at the disheveled Head Nurse.  
  
"I'm not yelling at you for anything." She says, "I have to tell you all something." She stops, and tries to compose herself. She did NOT want to break down in front of her nurses.  
  
"Major? What happened?" Bigelow asks, looking at her. She has been there longer then any of the other nurses, and knows that something is not right. She can tell by the Majors voice and her expression.  
  
"Last night, at 10:06pm, Hawkeye was shot..."  
  
"WHAT?" Able asks. "IS HE OK? HOW?"  
  
Margaret knew there was no easy way to put this so she just spits it out, "He was killed."  
  
"Hawkeye's dead?" Baker says, her eyes as big a saucers.  
  
"It was sniper fire, he was shot in the back and the stomach. The one to his back severed his Aorta, and the one to his stomach hit his liver. He was helping the Ambulance driver who was hurt, and the patient in the back."  
  
"Was it instant?" Baker asked, silent hoping it was.  
  
"No. He was awake, BJ operated on him, and we lost him half way through."  
  
"This isn't real." Able says, shaking her head. "He can't be dead."  
  
"Did he know he was dying?" Bigelow asks trying to get all the information she could.  
  
"Yes. He did but we didn't. He told us not to waste our time, but we had to do something."  
  
"Did they ship his body home yet?"  
  
"Tomorrow. You are more then welcome to go see it for yourself." Margaret says, quickly losing her battle against the tears. "The body's in the Post- Op Hallway."  
  
"I've gotta see it to believe it." Bigelow says, standing up and quickly making her way towards Post-Op with the other nurses on her heals. They open the door and see the sheet covered body. Bigelow takes a deep breath and pulls back the sheet. "My god." She says, looking away, "It is true." All three of the nurses stand around the doctor, in tears, while their head nurse sits in her tent laying on her bed, crying.  
  
Around 8:00pm, BJ decides he needs to go out for some fresh air, and to his surprise he finds himself standing at the head of Hawkeye's gurney. He stands there in silence for a few minutes, not knowing if he wants to look or not. "I've gotta do this." He says aloud, and pulls back the sheet, revealing his friends pale complexion. "Dammit." He says, getting a bit choked up. "I killed you." He says. "I should have saved you but I didn't. My god I didn't save you." He sits down on the bench next to his friends head and lets the tears fall for the first time today. "I missed something... I had to have."  
  
"You didn't miss anything." Margaret says, standing behind the Captain.  
  
"I had to have..."  
  
"BJ, it was his time... that's what we missed, the fact that it was his time. He knew that he was dying, but we didn't. He was ready to go, but we weren't ready for him to go, and that is why reality didn't hit us until he had died."  
  
"I'm a doctor Margaret... I should have saved him."  
  
"You couldn't save him. He couldn't save himself!" She says, sitting next to him.  
  
"He's gone." He says, "My best friend is gone. My god Margaret, I never thought anything could hurt so much."  
  
"I'm glad you came in to see him."  
  
"I wish I hadn't." He says, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"You would have hated yourself if you didn't."  
  
"I hate myself for doing it." He says. "Damned if you do, Damned if you don't."  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes longer before the tears started again. They both sat there and cried for their friend's life. Sidney looked in on the pair and smiled. He knew that both of them had started to grieve for the death of their friend, and would be ok. They would find strength in one another now, and that is exactly what they need. He quickly leaves before he is noticed by the pair, and heads for a night cap at the O- Club. "What time is it Margaret?" BJ asks, as he finally stops the tears.  
  
"10:00." She says, looking at her watch.  
  
"We've been here for two hours." He says.  
  
"Yeah, and I need a drink." She says, standing up. "Tomorrow's the last day we'll ever see him." She wipes her eyes.  
  
"Yesterday was the last day I ever saw him, tomorrows when I finally have to say goodbye." He says, taking a deep breath. "Can I buy you a drink?" He says, pulling the sheet back up over his face.  
  
"Thank you." She says, as they walk over to the O-Club. Potter, Freedman and Winchester were all in there sitting at the back table. Hunnicut and Houlihan go over to the bar and order a drink then join the Colonel and Majors at the table.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Potter asks.  
  
"In Post-Op." Margaret says.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Sidney asks.  
  
"We will be." BJ says, downing his drink quickly. They all sit and drink in silence for a few more minutes, before BJ says, "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
"Me too." Margaret says, standing up. "Good night.  
  
"Good night, BJ, Margaret." Sidney says.  
  
"I think we all should turn it." Potter says, standing up.  
  
"I agree." Sidney says, following Potter out of the O-Club.  
  
Around two am, Margaret still couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Hawkeye, and sat up in bed.  
  
"Two AM." She says, annoyed when she looks at her watch. She stands up and grabs her robe, looking outside her tent she sees the over head light on in the Swamp and decides to pay them a visit. She quietly goes across the compound and knocks lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in." BJ says, quietly, not to disturb Charles.  
  
"Do you mind some company?" She asks, her voice right above a whisper.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" He asks  
  
"No." She says, looking at Hawkeye's empty cot. She remembered how many times he had tried to get her into bed with him, and smiled a bit at it.  
  
"Margaret?" He calls to her, finally grabbing her attention.  
  
"Huh?" She asks, looking at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
BJ looks at her, and pushes the blankets back, and says, "Come on, there's plenty of room for two."  
  
She says, "What would people think?"  
  
"I honestly don't care. I really don't want to be alone tonight either." He says as she comes over and lies in the cot with him. "Remember Margaret, I'm a married man." He jests and holds her close to him.  
  
"Sorry BJ, you really aren't my type." She smiles up at him. That night both of them finally slept after almost two days of not being able too. They needed each other for comfort, and this is how they got it.  
  
The next morning Colonel Potter came over to the Swamp to talk to BJ about having a service for Hawkeye, but when he got in there he saw him and the major asleep in bed, and he smiled. He decided that his question could wait because they were both desperately in need of some shuteye.  
  
*****  
  
TBC... Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
*STARY* 


	4. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
The next morning Colonel Potter came over to the Swamp to talk to BJ about having a service for Hawkeye, but when he got in there he saw him and the major asleep in bed, and he smiled. He decided that his question could wait because they were both desperately in need of some shuteye.  
  
Margaret woke up first, not knowing where she was, but after a quick glance around reality set in. She quietly got up and left the Swamp, grabbed a quick shower and went to her Post-Op Duty, and heard the nurses talking.  
  
"Potter is going to have to call in another Surgeon soon!"  
  
"I know, we can't keep working with only 2! There is no way they can handle all the casualties, and Potter isn't suppose to double as a surgeon all the time."  
  
"I know, but will they replace Hawkeye?"  
  
"They have too!"  
  
Margaret takes a deep breath and enters the Post-Op, "Good Morning Nurses."  
  
"Good morning Major." They say, immediately clamming up.  
  
"Everything going alright in here?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back in an hour to relieve you." She tells them, turning around and heading over to the Mess Tent.  
  
"Good morning Margaret." Father Mulcahy calls to her.  
  
"Good morning Father." She says, smiling faintly.  
  
"How are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm doing alright, how are you?" She asks.  
  
"I'm also doing alright. Did Colonel Potter talk to you about a service for Hawkeye?"  
  
"No, I have yet to see him today." She replies.  
  
"Oh, well I am assuming you will be hearing from him soon."  
  
"No doubt. Is Sidney still here?"  
  
"He is. Why, would you like to talk to him?"  
  
"No father, I'd like to do the opposite."  
  
"He's here to help Margaret."  
  
"He's here to snoop and pry into our lives. Why is it that every time something bad happens, he is called?"  
  
"Because, he is specialized in helping ease peoples minds."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Don't be angry at him Margaret. He did not kill Hawkeye."  
  
"I know Father." She says sighing. "I heard a couple of my nurses talking in post-op a few minutes ago, and they were worrying about who would be our new surgeon, and I just don't want to hear that right now."  
  
"It's going to happen Margaret. We can not run a M*A*S*H* Unit with only two surgeons, and you know this."  
  
"I know, but I just don't want to let him go yet."  
  
"None of us do, but we have too I am afraid." The Father says, looking at the head nurse.  
  
They both sit in silence and drink their coffee till Margaret must go on Duty. She walks out of the Mess Tent and runs into BJ, "Morning."  
  
"Morning." He replies smiling back at her. "Going on duty?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Not for a few hours."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you in a while." She says.  
  
"Bye." He says walking away.  
  
"Hey BJ?" She calls to him, as he turns around, "Thanks for letting me stay with you last night."  
  
"No problem. I wanted company anyway." He smiles, and walks over to the Mess Tent.  
  
"Hello Padre."  
  
"Hello BJ, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm doing alright. How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright also." He smiles at the young cutter.  
  
"BJ, I need to talk with you." Colonel Potter says, spotting the young man with a cup of coffee as he walks through the door.  
  
"Alright." He says, "Have a seat."  
  
"I want to know what you thought of having a service for Hawkeye?"  
  
"I think that's a good idea." BJ says, in a sullen tone. "What time does the bus come?"  
  
"It will be here in three hours." He says sighing. "Father, can you throw together a memorial service for him?"  
  
"Of course Colonel, just give me an hour."  
  
"Of course Father." He says. "I'll make an announcement." The men all retire to their respective tents and offices, and await the hour they say their final goodbye to their friend.  
  
"Attention All Personal; this is your Colonel speaking, a service will be held for Hawkeye in one hour. If you wish to attend please come to the Mess Tent. Once again, Service for Hawkeye is in one hour, come to the mess tent. That is all."  
  
An hour later, the Mess Tent was packed full of the Entire M*A*S*H* Personal. Father Mulcahy uses the usual funeral service, and then he asks if anyone wants to say something about Hawkeye. People start to speak of the fond memories of their fallen friend, and many tears are shed, but not from BJ. He has cried far too much and has no more tears left. He sits there, with his hands crossed across his chest, his eyes are clouded over with grief, but the tears do not fall. The surgeons and the head nurse choose not to say anything about their beloved Captain. They just sat and listened to the others. The service finally came to an end, and the camp all went over to pay there last respects to their friend, but BJ stayed back. He went back to his tent and lied down on his cot. The line in Post-Op was out the door, after all the nurses and enlisted men, minus Radar got to pay there respects, the Officers and Radar went in one by one. Radar went in first, and stood by the head of the gurney; he looks down at his idol and starts crying, "I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life." He starts, "When Colonel Blake died, we still had you to hold the unit together, but now your gone and I really don't know what is going to become of everyone. You have taught me a lot over the past few years of the war. You were like a brother to me and helped me grow up. I am going to miss you more then anything Hawkeye. I don't want to say goodbye, but I have too. Others are waiting to see you. Thanks for everything Hawk. I'll never forget you." Radar wipes his eyes quickly before heading back to the office to do paper work.  
  
Colonel Potter was the next to go in. He sits down next to his cutter and immediately tears up. "You know, I have seen a lot of men die right in front of my eyes, some of them were my buddies, and like I told Sidney, it never gets any easier. Losing a friend is like losing a part of your soul, and you were like a friend and a son to me. We had some laughs and shed some tears over the months, but now its time to cry alone. You leaving has left a large hole in our unit, more then you probably could have ever known. I am worried about BJ and Margaret the most; they will miss you immensely, as will Radar, myself and the entire camp. They say it was your time to go, but my question is why did they have to take you at 32 years of age? You know the boy you brought in? Well he's alive because of you. It's a shame that you aren't alive with him. I'll miss you Hawkeye, and never forget you. Thank you for being such a great friend." He wipes a tear away from his eyes, stands up and heads out of the hallway, and into Post-Op.  
  
Charles was the next to go in. He was far to proud to cry in front of everybody, especially for a man like Pierce, but when he was alone, the tears gradually came out. "We never got along as well as you and Hunnicut did, and we only served together for a few months, but you were one hell of a guy. I wish that I had more time to get to know you better, but that wasn't in the cards. You were a horror to the uniform, a complete ass at times, completely absurd, but a damn good cutter and a damn good man. I for one will miss you. This place will seem empty without all of your pranks being pulled or your jokes being heard, no matter how immature they were. Rest in Peace Pierce." And with that he leaves.  
  
Father Mulcahy comes in as Charles leaves, and blesses himself, then blesses Hawkeye, "I never expected one of us to get it. I always thought we were in a way safe from the horrors of war, but I was wrong. I lived in a false sense of reality, which was quickly disrupted by your untimely death. You, my son, were one of a kind, and will be deeply missed. I for one am not looking forward to walking into surgery and not hearing your voice, or you joking with the other doctors. You always had a way of lightening up the OR when times were rough. I am worried about the camp without you, and I am worried about how I will be without you. I know that this is all a part of God's plan, I have been preaching that for the last two days, but I still don't understand why you are gone. You are away from Hell on earth, but I know that I would rather you still be here. I guess hat is rather selfish of me, but I can't help it. I also can't help being angry at our father for taking you." The Padre takes a deep breath and presses right between the bridges of his nose, trying to stop the tears. "I wish I understood why they took you when we need you and when the patients need you. I will miss you my son, but we will be together one day. Good bye Hawkeye." He says, as he stands up and retires to the Post-Op.  
  
Lastly, Margaret comes in. She is having a rough time seeing him, but knows that she must say goodbye. "Well Pierce," She begins, sitting down next to him, "We had a rough start together, but over the past two years, I would to have liked to think we have become friends. The only regret that I have is that we did not turn into friends sooner. It will be strange going into the next round of surgery and not having you there, breaking the tension with BJ by making jokes, or singing, or by... well just being you. I don't think I have had a closer friend then you at one time, and I am going to miss you more than anything I ever have before. You were a great guy, and I will miss you Hawkeye. I hope to god that you're father gets through this, and I hope to god that we all get through you leaving us. You died saving lives, you died trying to help people, and you died young. They say only the good die young, and they are right. I love you Hawkeye, and know that one day we'll all be together. Keep an eye on us when your up there, I think we all can use a little Guardian Angel on our shoulders. Goodbye Hawkeye." She looks at him in silence for a few more minutes, and gets up, walking out of the hallway, and runs smack into BJ. "Ouch!" She says, looking up at the tall man. "I thought you were in the Swamp."  
  
"I was, but I have to say goodbye to him." BJ says.  
  
"No ones in there, he's all yours." She says, as she sees him hesitate. "Would you like me to go in with you?"  
  
"No." He says, "I have to do this alone."  
  
"Alright, well the bus comes in 30 minutes."  
  
"I know." BJ says, as Margaret nods, and walks away, leaving him to take a deep breath before he goes into the hallway and sees his friend, in the exact same position he was yesterday. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for good." He says to begin, "You were the best friend I ever had, and we only knew each other for a year. We were partners, and now you and I are only a memory. I never thought that one of us would die, especially since we were doctors. I never thought..." He has to stop to keep his composure which was quickly escaping him, "My god Hawk, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I couldn't save you. I should have been able too, but I couldn't. You knew you were dying and I am sorry for that too. I couldn't even give you comfort by telling you that you would be alright because you knew. I am so sorry." He says, wiping tears from his eyes. "I will never forget you Hawkeye, there is just no way I could. You were a very important part of my life, and I will never forget you for that. I couldn't imagine life in this place without you, and I am not looking forward to spending the rest of the war or my life without you, but that is how its going to have to be. It's not going to be easy Hawk, and I don't know how I am going to react once that bus takes you away. I can't help but thinking about the moral of this camp after your body is shipped back state side, or how your father will be after you are buried. I still can't help but feel guilty for your death..." His thoughts were interrupted by Potters voice,  
  
"Hunnicut?" Potter calls to him. "The bus is here."  
  
"I've been in here for a half an hour?"  
  
"Yes." He says. "I'll give you another minute."  
  
"Thanks." He says, as the Colonel walks out. "It's time for you to go Hawk. You'll never get to see this war end, but that's ok, because like you have said many times before it's never going to end. I'll miss you. Thank you for being there for me. You will always be my best friend, and I will never forget you." He says, standing up.  
  
The corpsmen comes in, "Is this Dr. B. F. Pierce?" He asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we take him?"  
  
He takes one quick glance down at the body, covers his face with the white sheet, and zips up the body bag. "Yes." He tells them, and they quickly take him and place him on the bus. "Goodbye Hawk." BJ says, as the bus drives away with his best friend. He looks around the compound and sees most of the personal watching the bus leave the compound, in tears. BJ walks back to his tent, and lies on his bed, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
"BJ?" He hears Margaret's voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah." He says, sitting up, looking down at the still.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She says, as he stares into space.  
  
"How much I wish I had not destroyed the Still." He says, smiling.  
  
"That stuff was horrible."  
  
"It was great."  
  
"It was motor oil."  
  
"It was the well spring of life."  
  
"It was sanity." Margaret says, smiling. "We should pack up his things, and get them ready to ship home."  
  
"I don't know if I am ready for that." BJ replies, shaking his head.  
  
"His will..."  
  
"It's in his footlocker."  
  
"Should we read it?"  
  
"He wanted us too."  
  
"Maybe we should give it to Colonel Potter." Margaret says.  
  
"That's a better idea." BJ agrees. He goes over to his foot locker and opens it up, and picks up the paper saying, Benjamin Franklin Pierce's Last Will and Testament. They both go over in silence to Colonel Potter's office.  
  
"What can I do for you two?" Potter asks the pair.  
  
"We have Hawkeye's will." BJ says, handing him the paper, "We want you to read it."  
  
"Very well." He says, taking a deep breath and reading over, smiling at it. "Margaret, he leaves you his groucho glasses. BJ, he has a letter for you. Charles gets his bathrobe, the Padre a nickel, Radar gets his magazines, and Klinger gets his Hawaiian Shirt, the blue one." He stops at the part for BJ's daughter, and decides not to read that part. He left Erin a letter of all the men his daddy saved over here, and he only has up to his death. Potter thinks that it's a good idea to continue this. "We have to pack his stuff up and get it ready to be shipped home. I am sure his Father wants it."  
  
"Yeah." Margaret agrees.  
  
"Lets go pack it up." Potter says, "BJ, do you want to help?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright troops." He says smiling as they head into the swamp. In silence, all three of the officers pack everything carefully away in his foot locker and duffel bag. Once that is done they hull it back into Potters office and pack it for mailing. Once that is done, Potter says, "You know, we are going to need another surgeon..."  
  
"We know." Margaret says, nodding, and that was the last thing said about the new cutter that night. Little did the Captain and Major know was that the new surgeon was on his way and would be arriving in two days.  
  
That night, BJ was restless, and did not want to stay in the room. It felt too empty with out Hawkeye's things in there, so he decided to get up and go over to the CO's office and write a letter.  
  
Dear Dr. Pierce,  
  
My name is BJ Hunnicut, and I am quite aware that you have heard enough about me to last you a life time. The reason I know this is because I have sent letters home to my wife and child about your son. He was my best friend, he is my best friend. On August 19, at approximately 9pm, Hawkeye was trying to help an ambulance driver who was shot by a sniper, and the young boy in the back who had chest wounds. Sometime during that point, Hawkeye was shot twice, once in the chest and once in the stomach, both doing serious damage to his heart and liver. His aorta was badly wounded, as was his liver, and unfortunately the damage was far worse then I had originally thought. I worked on him until 10:06, where even after open heart massage I was unable to revive him, and I apologize for that. I am so sorry for not being able to save your son and my best friend. Hawkeye knew he was dying, but Major Margaret Houlihan and I were determined to prove him wrong, unfortunately he proved us wrong. He was only in pain a short time, and by the time we put him under he was comfortable. 10:06pm was the time of death, like I said earlier in the letter. I am writing to you because I wanted you to know exactly what happened. Being a father and a doctor myself, I know that I would want to hear ever little detail of my child's death. I also want you to know how much your son meant to me and the rest of the camp. If your son was not here when I arrived in Korea over a year ago, I don't know what I would have done. He was an amazing person, and I wish I had more time with him. If you have any more questions, please feel free to reach me here. I am deeply sorry for the loss of your only son.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Captain B.J. Hunnicut  
  
He slips the letter into his friend's boxes which were to be sent home on the next mail call. He stands up, and walks out of the CO's office and back into his tent, hoping to get some sleep. He didn't even want to think about what they were going to do if Casualties came in because they only have 2 surgeons. He knew they needed another surgeon, but he wasn't ready for one, unfortunately, the other surgeon was scheduled to arrive in two days. The camp only has two days till their best surgeon is completely replaced, and this was a concept that was hard to grasp by many at the 4077th M*A*S*H*  
  
*****  
  
TBC... Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! I hope you liked this chapter! It gets better!  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
*STARY* 


	5. New Surgeon, New Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
The next morning Colonel Potter was awake and in his office by six am. He couldn't sleep any longer because he had too much on his mind. He sat at his desk, filling out paperwork, but finally stopped, tapped his pencil on the desk and started to think... "Who am I going to make Chief Surgeon?" He thinks, and lets his mind wander to the conversation he and Hawkeye had had a week before he died.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Pierce, I need to speak with you." Potter says when he sees the young surgeon coming out of the Mess Tent.  
  
"Sure Colonel! When?" He asks.  
  
"Now if possible."  
  
"Sure." Hawkeye says as he follows the CO into his office and sits down. "What's up Colonel?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about a rather serious matter. In the event of you going home who would you choose as Chief Surgeon? I just can't make a decision."  
  
"That's a tough decision." Hawkeye says, "Both BJ and Charles are quite capable of taking over the position." He sits and thinks for a minute.  
  
"Rank makes it Winchester." Potter says.  
  
"Yeah, but experience makes it BJ."  
  
"True. Winchester could bring discipline..."  
  
"And arrogance." Hawkeye smiles.  
  
Potter cracks a smile and adds in, "BJ would also bring discipline..."  
  
"Without the arrogance." Hawkeye says. "I honestly think I'd go with Beej. He has been here longer, he knows his way around the chest, and people listen to him and trust him more so than Charles."  
  
"Is that your PROFESSIONAL decision?" Potter says, stressing the word professional.  
  
"Colonel, I know that BJ is my best friend, but I am looking out for the camp and the casualties. I know that if anything were to happen to me, I'd want BJ to operate on me rather then Charles."  
  
"I don't know Pierce..."  
  
"It's a good thing that I won't ever be sent home, because you won't have to make this decision." He tells them as they both laugh. "But, on a more serious matter, I'd pick BJ."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Potter shudders at the memory. He sighs and thinks, "Do I give it to the ranking surgeon, or the easily liked one? Both are quite competent surgeons. Should I go with Hawkeye's choice or what is militarily correct?" He stays at his desk and thinks a few more minutes before saying, "Radar, put n announcement in at eight am to Winchester, Hunnicut, Houlihan, and the Padre. Tell them to report to my office immediately."  
  
"Sure sir." He says.  
  
Eight AM came very quick. "Attention All Personal, will the following Personnel please report to Colonel Potter's office, Major Winchester, Major Houlihan, Captain Hunnicut, and Father Mulcahy, Now sirs! That is all.  
  
BJ cracks an eye open and is hit smack in the face by the early morning sun, "I don't remember the sun being on this side of the tent, ever." He grumbles.  
  
"That's because you have never been up at 8am unless it was after an operation." Charles grumbles, pulling on his boots.  
  
"I like it that way." BJ replies as he too pulls on his boots and stands up. BJ glimpse quickly at the empty cot and follows the Major over to their CO's office.  
  
"Morning gang."  
  
"Morning Colonel." Charles says.  
  
"Sorry that I had to wake most of you up, but I have some news that you all should know."  
  
"What is it Colonel?" Margaret asks.  
  
"We have a new cutter coming tomorrow morning. His name is Captain Jason M. Lewis."  
  
"Oh." BJ says, sighing.  
  
"I had to make a decision on who would be the chief surgeon also..."  
  
He is cut off by Winchester, "Colonel, I have the utmost trust in who you chose for this job..."  
  
"Thank you Charles." He says, looking at Hunnicut, "BJ, will you do it?"  
  
"WHAT?!" The Major says. "Him?!"  
  
"Yes Winchester, HIM! I thought you trusted my judgment..."  
  
"I do, but HIM! Sir I'm ranking surgeon being a Major!"  
  
"I am quite aware of that Winchester, but I have to go with the safety of the casualties.  
  
He is more level headed in times of trouble, he is not as arrogant and he has been here longer then you have, so yes HIM." He says, getting right in the Majors face. "What do you say Hunnicut?"  
  
"Sure." He says shrugging. "I've got nothing else to do."  
  
"Then it's settled, our new chief surgeon is Hunnicut."  
  
"So, what do we know about the new surgeon?" The Father asks.  
  
"Not much. He was drafted a few months ago, and has spent his time in Tokyo. He graduated from Yale in the top Ten Percentile of his class. He is certified in general surgery, and knows his way around the chest. He is 33 years old. That's about all we know."  
  
"Ugh, Yale." Charles says, shuddering at the thought of the University.  
  
"I wonder what he's like." Margaret says, shaking her head at Charles comment.  
  
"We'll find all of that out tomorrow morning. I expect everyone to be up and moving by the time the Captain comes. He will of course be sharing the Swamp with you two." Potter says motioning to the other surgeons.  
  
"Naturally." Charles says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well then, dismissed." Potter says, as everyone leaves the office. The Colonel opens up his cabinet and grabs a bottle of scotch and pours himself a glass, quickly throwing that one back and takes another one. "Damn." He says, sighing. What else could he say, it stunk and he was the one who had to try and keep morale up.  
  
"Sir?" Radar asks, popping his head in the office."  
  
"Come on in Radar." He says, sitting at his desk. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Mail call Sir." He says, handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you Radar." He says, flipping through his mail, smiling when he comes across one from the Misses. "Anything else on your mind Radar?"  
  
"No sir." He begins, but quickly adds in, "Yes sir."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was just wondering, what do you think the new Captain's going to be like."  
  
"I don't know Radar."  
  
"Do you think he'll be as good as Captain Pierce was?"  
  
"I don't think anyone could be as good as Pierce was." He says, shaking his head.  
  
"Do you think everyone will be ok when he comes?"  
  
"I think it will take some time before anyone is alright." He tells the young man, opening up the letter from his wife and reads through it quickly. He comes to one certain part of the letter and places it down on the desk in front of him, trying to keep his composure.  
  
"Sir?" Radar asks the Colonel as he sees his expression. "What is it?"  
  
"The Misses wants to know if Hawkeye lived through the revenge he had coming to him after all the jokes he pulled on the camp last week."  
  
"Oh..." Radar says, looking at his feet.  
  
"I never got to tell her that he was..." Potter stops, taking a breath, "That he passed on."  
  
"Maybe now's a good time Sir." He says, turning and walking back out of the CO's office, leaving him to write back to his wife.  
  
Dear Mildred,  
  
I am glad to here everything with you is good, unfortunately here, that's a different story. August 19th, we had a night we would never forget. Hawkeye was shot by a sniper and killed despite all of our efforts. He died at 10:06pm, and it has been hell ever since. Morale is down, everyone is upset, but I am most worried about Hunnicut and Houlihan. They are taking it quite rough, and I just don't know what I can do to make them feel better. I even called Dr. Freedman, the psychiatrist, and he couldn't help them. Tomorrow, August 24, the new Captain comes in, and I am not sure how the others will react to him. I made BJ the chief surgeon, so that is taken care of, however I think that is going to be a rather large adjustment on him. My decision was based on a conversation that I had between myself and Hawkeye. He chose BJ, and I feel that I should honor his decision, besides BJ will be a great Chief Surgeon. He says that he's ready for it, but ever since he has been here he has been taking orders, not giving them. I know he will do a great job though. I can't wait till the war is over and I get the hell out of Korea. I miss and love you and can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Sherm  
  
He reads over it again quickly before putting it into an envelope and placing it in the bin to be mailed on the next courier.  
  
"Sir, it's time for you to go on duty." Radar calls to him.  
  
"Alright Radar, thank you." He says, walking out of his office and over to Post-Op to relieve Charles. "How's it going Winchester?"  
  
"Splendidly now that you are here to relieve me." He says, standing up and stretching. "I for one am glad that the new surgeon is on his way, however, I wish we didn't have too."  
  
"I completely understand the way you are feeling." Potter agrees. "How about you give me the low down on the patients."  
  
"Gladly." Charles says, walking around with his CO from bed to bed. "Now, if you don't mind, I am off to my quarters for some shuteye."  
  
"Alright, let Hunnicut know he's on in five hours."  
  
"Will do." He says as he heads back to the Swamp. "Hunnicut, you're in Post- Op in five hours."  
  
"Thanks." He says, not taking his eyes off the letter he is writing.  
  
Dear Peg, It's been a few days since I have written, which is unusual for me, but it's with good reasons. First off, I want to tell you that I am fine, and to also see how you and Erin are doing? I miss you both very much. I've been having a bit of a rough couple of days here; in fact these days could be ranked in the top 10 list of my worst days ever. Hawkeye died. He was killed by a sniper who was hiding on the outskirts of the compound. I tried to work on him, but I couldn't save him. On August 19th at 10:06PM, he died. I couldn't save him Peg, no matter how hard I tried. I never knew what it was like to lose a best friend, but now I do. It is one of the worst feelings in the world, and I hope to god I never have to feel it again. I have patched up hundreds of livers and hearts, but I couldn't patch up his. Potter asked me to be Chief Surgeon today, and I accepted. I really don't understand why he wants me, but I guess there must be a pretty good reason. Tomorrow the new surgeon comes. I don't even want to get to know him Peg, is that terrible? I don't even know the man and I have no desire to. I feel like I'm replacing Hawkeye and I can't do that. It's just so hard. He was the only one who made life bearable out here. Hopefully the war will end soon and I can come home to my two favorite girls. Give Erin a kiss for me.  
  
Love  
  
BJ  
  
The next morning, Captain Jason M. Lewis came into the 4077th M*A*S*H*. He was a tall man, around six feet with dark hair and green eyes. He got off the jeep and stared at the camp, shaking his head at how grim it looked. He was quite nervous about the entire war, and was not too happy to be a part of it. "This way Sir." Radar says, as he leads the way into the CO's office. "Colonel Potter? Captain Lewis has arrived sir."  
  
"Good, send him in Radar." Potter says, as he watches the young man hold open the door for the new Captain. "Captain Lewis?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He says, saluting his CO.  
  
"At ease. I am Colonel Sherman Potter, and I would like to welcome you to the 4077th M*A*S*H*. Why don't you have a seat?"  
  
"Thank you Colonel." He says, handing him some papers, "Here are my orders sir."  
  
Potter quickly reads over them and says, "Very good." He then calls for Radar, "Radar, get on the PA and call the officers. Tell them I want them in my office, on the double."  
  
"Yes sir." He says, walking back into his part of the office. "Attention, Attention, will all officers please report to the commanding officers office sir's."  
  
"Thank you Radar." The CO says as the young Corporal comes back into the room.  
  
"Your welcome sir." He says smiling. After a few minutes, all of the officers have assembled in the office, Margaret and Father Mulcahy sat next to the new surgeon, and Charles stood behind Margaret, his hands on the back of her chair. BJ stood off to the side; his hands were crossed against his chest, his eyes clouded over with grief as he took a quick glance at the new surgeon.  
  
"I would like you all to meet our new surgeon, Captain Jason Lewis. Captain Lewis, I would like to introduce you to Major Margaret Houlihan, our head nurse, Major Charles Winchester, Lieutenant Father Frances Mulcahy, and our Chief Surgeon Captain B.J. Hunnicut."  
  
"Please, call me Jason." He says smiling at the new faces.  
  
"Jason, you may call me Margaret."  
  
"I am Charles." He says very bluntly, looking over at BJ who was extremely quiet. "And the mute over there is BJ." He adds in trying to break the man of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I'm just BJ." BJ replies.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you."  
  
"Winchester, Hunnicut, why don't you show Lewis to the Swamp?"  
  
"The Swamp?" Lewis questions.  
  
"It's the name of the tent you will be living in." Potter explains  
  
"It fits the description quite well." Winchester says.  
  
"Oh, alright." He says, as he stands up.  
  
"Allow me to help you with your bags." Winchester says, picking up one of the bags off the ground. "This way." They walk around the compound, pointing out things as they go, as they finally reach the Swamp. "You will be taking the side closest to the door."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He says, shrugging, and throwing his things down on the ground.  
  
"So, BJ, what's it like here?" Jason asks, trying to get the Chief surgeon to talk to him.  
  
"Meatball surgery." He says, taking some time to remember Hawkeye saying that. "One minute its quiet in the compound and the next tons of causalities are being brought in."  
  
"How many hours are we in the OR for?"  
  
"As many as it takes. My longest secession was for 3 days."  
  
"Wow." He says, shaking his head. "At least we are not in the line of fire. Being a few miles away seems fairly safe."  
  
BJ immediately clams up, stands up and walks out of the tent.  
  
"What did I say?" He asks Winchester.  
  
"Don't underestimate how safe this place is. We are still in the middle of a war zone, there is still plenty that will do damage to you." Charles says, shaking his head, watching BJ walk away.  
  
"I am aware of that, but still..."  
  
"No, you are not aware of that because you have not been here long enough to know the dangers that lurk around every corner. You can only imagine the horrors of war as of now." He almost yells at the new surgeon, before calming himself down and saying,  
  
"Would you like me to show you around the compound?"  
  
"That would be great Major." He says, as the two of them stand up and head out the makeshift doors.  
  
"Directly behind our tent you will find from left to right, The Nurses Quarters, Father Mulcahy's tent, Major Houlihan's tent, and the VIP tent. Next to the VIP tent you have the Mess Tent. That is not the place you want to eat, but you more or less have to eat there, so we make due. Let me take you into the OR and Post-Op."  
  
"Right." Lewis says, following him over and in to the OR.  
  
"Typical military base Operating Room, we work in a line, worst goes first, you patch them up as they need to be and then you ship them over to Post- Op. You will have a nurse with you and also an anesthesiologist. We all work together, so if you get in a bind call for one of us to help. Post-Op, is right over here." He says, slightly sighing at the empty hallway where there former Chief Surgeon lied for three days. "We all take turns here, usually pulling around six or more hour shifts. There are nurses floating around this place all the time. Here are two of our lieutenants now, Nurses Able and Bigelow. Nurses, this is our new surgeon Captain Jason Lewis."  
  
The nurses immediately look up at the new surgeon, neither of them talking right away.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." Lewis says, smiling at the girls.  
  
"Um, you too." Bigelow forces out, before busying herself with a patient.  
  
"I am looking forward to working with both of you." He says, directing that comment at Able, who doesn't say a word. She looks down at the patient lying in front of her and takes his Blood Pressure.  
  
"Able." Bigelow hisses at the young nurse, to get her to say something to the new surgeon. Able just glances over at her friend, pleading with her eyes to just leave her alone for the moment. Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears, she quickly stands up, with her eyes pointing to the floor, and quickly pushes past the two men so she can go outside for a quick breather, leaving the two men confused. "She hasn't been feeling too well." Bigelow says quickly covering for her friend, shaking her head. Charles nods his head knowingly, and the other surgeon just smiles and says, "I hope she feels better."  
  
"In time." Charles says, quickly adding in, "Where's BJ?"  
  
"Coffee break." Bigelow says quickly.  
  
"Alright, well, we'll be off." He says, as they head out of Post-Op and over to the Mess tent. "That is pretty much the entire camp. Care for a cup of coffee?"  
  
"That sounds good." He says, as the two surgeons grab a cup and sit down next to their new Chief Surgeon.  
  
"Everything going smoothly in Post-Op?"  
  
"So far." BJ says, not acknowledging Lewis's presence. "I better get back to it, my breaks almost over." He says, standing up and walking back to the Post-Op, but right before he hits the doors he hears,  
  
"Attention, All personal! Incoming wounded! Let's show Capt. Lewis how we do it here!"  
  
BJ turns quickly and runs over to the bus, "Winchester, you and Lewis head up to the choppers, Margaret help me triage here! Let's go everyone!" He says, wishing it wasn't him who was giving the orders. "Father! I need you to start prepping them please!" After triaging, BJ quickly scrubs up and heads into surgery followed by the other two men seconds after. "Margaret." BJ says, "You're with Lewis. Bigelow, I want you with me, and Able..." He stops when he doesn't see her, "Where's Able?"  
  
"She's second shift." Margaret says.  
  
"Fine, um Baker, you're with Charles."  
  
Normally it was Margaret's job to place the nurses with the surgeons, but being Lewis's first day in this hell hole, BJ took complete control. After an hour of surgery, Colonel Potter comes on duty, and helps them with their night. "How's it going in here?"  
  
"I have a bad belly wound." Winchester says.  
  
"I've got one with a ton of shrapnel in his chest. He can only be 18 years of age." Lewis says.  
  
"There marines, of course there young." BJ says, gruffly causing Lewis to glare in the direction of the chief surgeon. He has only been there a few hours, and already is starting to not like Hunnicut.  
  
"How are you Hunnicut?" Potter says.  
  
"Fine, mines got a hole in his heart, and liver, but I've got it under control." He says, not looking up from his patient.  
  
After 7 hours of surgery, Lewis starts to hum a little tune while he operated. He needed something to keep himself awake, and figured that would do the trick. "Scalpel."  
  
"Scalpel." Margaret says.  
  
"Do you ever sleep?" Lewis says.  
  
"I sleep after surgery." She says, watching him cut into another boy.  
  
"You should get all the sleep you can."  
  
"I'm fine thank you." She says, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're other nurse's sleep."  
  
"I'm head nurse; sleep is not something I partake in when there is surgery going on."  
  
"Perhaps you can join me in a little song then." He says, smiling under his mask. "Are the stars out tonight...?" BJ hears this and his head immediately shoots up, and he glares at the Jason. "I don't know if it's cloudy or bright..."  
  
"Lewis!" BJ says.  
  
"Cause I only have eyes..." He hears his name and looks at BJ, "Yes?"  
  
"Keep quiet over there!" He says, gruffly.  
  
"For you dear..."  
  
"I MEAN IT!" BJ warns. Hawkeye sung that song on a few occasions, and BJ did not want to hear it anymore.  
  
"Jeeze..." Lewis says, shaking his head, "What's up his ass." He whispers to Margaret.  
  
"Is it so hard to believe that someone would actually like silence during an operation?" Margaret says, frowning.  
  
"Yes actually. It's hard to believe that you all stay quiet for hours on end, only calling for the needed tools."  
  
BJ closes his patient and says, "I'm taking 10 minutes." As he pulls off his gloves and walks out into the cool night air.  
  
"Are you alright BJ?" Able asks, as she comes on duty.  
  
"Fine." He says, sighing.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look fine."  
  
"I'm fine Able." He tells her putting a fake smile on his face. "I just needed to take a break."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you in there." She says, shaking her head.  
  
He kicks a couple of stones to blow off some steam before heading right back into the OR. "Gloves." He says, as Kelley puts them on his hands. "Next patient." They all work with minimal talking, and finally after 14 hours of surgery, they were finished. In the scrub room, everybody wanted to know how Lewis's first surgical experience in Korea went, except for BJ.  
  
"How did it go in there?" Potter asked.  
  
"It went well Colonel, thank you." Lewis responded.  
  
"Good to hear. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"No nausea?" Charles asks.  
  
"None, why?"  
  
"Almost everyone's first experience here they end up sick."  
  
"Well, that's not going to happen to me." He says, smiling.  
  
"That's good to hear Jason." Charles responds.  
  
"So chief, how did I do?" Jason asks BJ, as he finishes washing his hands.  
  
"You did fine Lewis." BJ replies, and dries his hands. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading for a quick drink." And with that he heads straight over to the Officers Club, taking a seat in the far corner, and drinks, alone. Finally BJ gets up and heads back to his tent where he flops down on the bed and sleeps with the other surgeons. A few hours later, he is woken up by noise outside the tent, and also by noise inside his tent.  
  
"You're awake." Lewis says, smiling as he pulls on his boots.  
  
"It would seem that way now wouldn't it?" He replies, looking at his watch to see what time it is.  
  
"You know something. What this tent could really use is a still." Jason says. "That way, we could always have booze around, and we wouldn't have to keep running up a tab.  
  
What do you say?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." BJ says flat out. "No still."  
  
"Why not? I can tell you like to drink..."  
  
"How can you tell? Because of the one time you saw me drinking at the O Club? Is that why? Because you have been here so long that you know everything about me?" He says in a tone of anything but yelling. "Let me tell you something Lewis... you don't know anything about me, so before you go around saying shit like that don't." As he quickly pulls on his boots and storms out, leaving a very confused Captain, sitting on his cot. A few minutes later Charles walks back into the Swamp.  
  
"Is he always like that!" Jason asks.  
  
"Is who always like what?" Charles asks his new Bunkie.  
  
"BJ. Is he always such an asshole?!"  
  
"I have never heard BJ described in those words before..."  
  
"Well then it's me."  
  
"It's not you."  
  
"It has to be me, because ever since I got here he has either found a way to ignore me or yell at me! I haven't done anything for him to hate me, and yet he does!"  
  
"Trust me, it's not you. He is just having a difficult time right now."  
  
"Well that is NO reason to take all his anger out on me! I don't even know the man, and right now I don't care to!"  
  
Charles shakes his head at the young surgeon and thinks, "If only you knew the half of it."  
  
"I'm about two seconds away from going and talking to the CO."  
  
"He'll come around." Charles says lying down on his cot, watching the new surgeon storm out of the Swamp and over to the mess tent. Charles truly feels bad for both of the surgeons. BJ can not come to the fact that Hawkeye has been replaced, and Jason can not understand why their Chief Surgeon is being such a complete ass. He sighs heavily and shuts his eyes.  
  
Jason walks into the mess tent and grabs a cup of coffee, when he turns around he sees the Chief Surgeon and Head Nurse sitting down at the table talking. "Mind if I sit?" He asks, as he approaches the table.  
  
"Not at all Jason." Margaret says.  
  
BJ stands up and says, "I have to get into Post-Op, see you later."  
  
Jason watches the man walk away from him yet again, and frowns. "What is that guys problem Major?"  
  
"Problem?" Margaret asks, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Yes! Ever since I have come here, he has found a way to avoid me or yell at me! I am getting sick of it."  
  
"I don't think that is it..."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"NO it's Not CAPTAIN!" She says using her 'major' tone on him.  
  
"It's not? So what is it?" He asks, as Margaret immediately clams up. "That's what I thought. The guy is just an ass."  
  
"How dare you! That man is NOT an ass! He has never been an ass! How dare you say that about a person whom you do not even know!" She shouts, and stands up. "Good night Captain!" She says, storming out of the Mess Tent.  
  
"Great Jason... Another person is pissed off at you." He says, sighing. He decides to take a walk around the compound, and stops and hears some conversation about Hunnicut.  
  
"How do you think he's doing?" Baker asks Able, as they slowly walk over to their tent.  
  
"I don't know." Able says, shrugging her shoulders. "He is still really upset that Hawkeye's gone."  
  
"I don't blame him." Baker says, "I think we are all upset about him leaving."  
  
"Yeah, but BJ is taking it the hardest. He just isn't himself anymore, and I am worried about him. I hope to god he'll get over it."  
  
"Me too." Baker agrees. "Some of the enlisted men think that when he left it took the best with him."  
  
"They were best friends." Able says, as they walk into there tent. Lewis couldn't believe that. This guy was upset because one of his friends got to go home! He unfortunately didn't know the half of it.  
  
A week goes by before another outburst from BJ occurs against the new Captain. He has avoided him like the plague over the past two weeks since he has arrived. BJ just couldn't get use to the fact that he was there, and Hawkeye was not. BJ laid on his back, staring up at the top of the tent deep in thought, when a voice shakes him back to reality.  
  
"Captain Hunnicut?" Radar called to him from outside the door.  
  
"Come in Radar." BJ says, as he sits up to listen to the young man.  
  
"Mail for you sir." He says, smiling and handing the letters to him. BJ looks at one of the letters, and flips it in his hands, as Radar walks back out of the Swamp. He takes the letter and reads over the return address. "Crabapple Cove Maine." He says. BJ takes in a deep breath of air and slowly opens up the letter and reads it.  
  
Dear BJ,  
  
I was extremely glad to get your letter which was placed in my son's belongs. I have heard a lot about you over the past year, and feel like I already know you. I was very grateful of your description of what my son went through, and in a way it gave me peace knowing that he was in good hands until his death. I know had I not gotten your letter I would have been tearing my hair out trying to figure out what caused his death since the death certificate only reason was gunshot wounds. I also hope to god that you never have to burry a child of your own. You know as well as I know, being a father that you are the one who should always out live your children. Since you were kind enough to write to me about what happened, I felt it was only write to return the kindness and talk to you about his funeral. Hawkeye was buried the day after his body arrived, which was on the 24th of August. It was a sunny and warm day, and the ceremony was quite a huge turnout. John McIntyre flew up for it, and I got to know him a bit better. He was quite torn up over his death and told me that he never got to say goodbye when he left Korea. I know Hawk wrote to me telling me how hurt he was because of that, but you filled that void. Hawkeye was buried in the family plot, right next to his mother. I haven't had the strength to sell off his things yet, perhaps I never will. I know that he is in a better place right now, but I wish he was home, or even still in Korea, only alive. How are you taking his death? I hope you are doing alright and the rest of the unit is too. He talked fondly about every single one of you, and I hope to god one day I am able to meet all of you. You were his Best Friend, and he talked about you the most. He told me once that you made it bearable when Trapper went home, and after that first day that you and he met he felt that you were almost his brother. I want to thank you for that. I am so glad that his last days were good ones, even in a place like that. If you get a chance please write back to me. I would like to see how you are doing. I also do not blame you for my son's death. He knew he was dying and was able to make peace with himself, I am sure. You did the best you could do and I thank you for that BJ. You stayed with him during the time he needed the people he loved the most.  
  
Thank you again BJ for everything you have done for my son, and for me.  
  
Dr. Daniel Pierce  
  
BJ placed the paper down on his lap, and hung his head. His eyes filled with tears and his hand quickly came up and wiped them away. He was so angry and hurt at Hawkeye for leaving him, and at himself for not saving him he could not take it anymore. He hated Jason for coming to the Unit and taking over Hawkeye's place. He cried a bit more before he heard footsteps come closer to the door. Once again he wipes the tears away and composes himself before the door swings open and the other Captain comes in.  
  
"Hi." Jason says, but BJ just keeps quiet. "Are you going to talk to me?" He asks, still nothing which really pissed off Lewis. "Alright, enough is enough. What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"My problem?" He quickly turns towards him.  
  
"Yeah! Your problem! What in the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I don't have a problem." BJ says, his eyes glued to Hawkeye's replacement.  
  
"Oh no? So why are you such an asshole towards me? You have been a complete jerk ever since I first stepped onto the camps dirt!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What did I do to you for you to hate me so much? Is that why you don't like me? Is it because I am a threat towards your field of expertise? Is it the fact that I came after your friend was sent home? What is it?"  
  
"I am not going to stand around here and listen to this!"  
  
"Oh sure, run away yet again! How the hell did you ever become Chief Surgeon? They are suppose to be helpful to newcomers, they are suppose to be a born leader and you sir are neither. I heard the nurses say that you haven't been yourself since your friend left, and well buddy, deal with it, because I am the replacement." He says, almost taunting the distraught Surgeon.  
  
"Why you little asshole! How dare you say that! How dare you tell me that I am not fit to be the Chief Surgeon! How dare you come to me and make these remarks about my friend! My life is none of your business! You have NO right to say this to me when you don't even know me!"  
  
"It's not my fault that I don't know you! That's yours! You won't take the time to even talk to me let alone get to know me! When I came here this cot was empty, and then I made it home! Get over the past and get into the now." Jason says shouting. "Start acting like a Chief Surgeon! Start acting like a human being!"  
  
By this time BJ is furious, his face is beat red, his eyes are almost popping out of his head, "You shut up."  
  
"Do you know what some of the enlisted men said? They said that when your friend left, he took the best of you and left this. I never saw the best of you, but right now I see a weak, miserable man with nothing going for him."  
  
BJ jumps at the man while the letter falls off his lap grabs him by the arm and shoves him out of the tent. "What are you going to hit me now?" Jason asks.  
  
"You're not worth it." BJ says, pushing him to the ground. "Stay away from me, do you hear me?" And with that storms over to Post-Op.  
  
"What is all the commotion about?!" Potter asks, as he exits the mess tent, and walks over to where Lewis was.  
  
"Hunnicut flipped." He says, standing up.  
  
"What do you mean he flipped?!"  
  
"I confronted him and asked why he was treating me like dirt and I told him I didn't appreciate it. He then started saying that it wasn't me like dirt, and I told him how just because his friend went home and I replaced him didn't mean that he could treat me like this, and for the fact that he shouldn't be moping around all the time."  
  
Potter shakes his head and says, "You didn't."  
  
"I did! Sir I had to! He has not talked to me at all since I have been around! He is a poor excuse for a Chief Surgeon, forgive me...."  
  
"You don't even know him. You don't even know half of the things that went on before you came here. True, Hunnicut is having a difficult time right now, but it will get better. You just have to give him some time."  
  
"I have gave him well over a week and still nothing! Its bull sir!"  
  
Potter looks at him and says, "You'd be the same way if your best friend, who you lived with for a bit over a year was shot and killed, and you weren't able to save him. Hawkeye didn't go home son, he was killed." Potter says, lowering his eyes.  
  
Lewis looked at him in complete and utter shock, "I didn't know." He says quietly. "What happened?"  
  
"There was a sniper, and he had taken out one of our ambulance drivers so Hawkeye ran right over and tended to the driver, who had a gunshot wound to his shoulder. It hit an artery, and he was pumping blood out by the gallon. After he got him to safety he ran back out and grabbed the boy in the back of the ambulance, and somewhere between those two runs he was shot, once in the back and once in the stomach. Margaret was the one who saw him as soon as he collapsed, and she called for BJ. BJ operated on him and realized that his aorta was torn, and also his liver was cut. Hawkeye knew he was going to die, and he begged BJ to not even waste his time, but he did anyway, and he died. Hawkeye was our Chief Surgeon, but I gave the job to BJ once he died. He has been having a difficult time coping with his position also."  
  
"I feel like such an ass." He says, slumping his shoulders. "He's gonna hate me."  
  
"No he won't. Don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't know." Potter says, placing a hand on his shoulders. "Did you see where he went?"  
  
"Post-Op." He says.  
  
"Alright, I'll go talk to him, you go get some rest! You've been up almost 24hours."  
  
"Yes sir." He says, walking into the tent. As soon as he sits down on the bed, he looks over a BJ's side and sees a letter, lying on the ground. He quietly looks around and sees no one in the vicinity so he goes and picks the letter up and reads it. He is normally not nosey, but wants to better understand the situation his Chief Surgeon is in. As he finishes the letter, he places it back down on the floor and shakes his head, feeling the utmost sympathy to the family of the fallen man and also to the camp.  
  
Over in Post-Op, Potter finds BJ sitting in the hallway on a bench with his head in his hands. He quietly goes over to him and sits next to him. "Mind telling me what all the who haw is about?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"Come on Hunnicut, what brought all this about? I have never heard you yell that loud before."  
  
He looks up at the Colonel, his eyes red from crying, "I can't do it Colonel." He says, sighing.  
  
"Can't do what?"  
  
"I can't make friends with Lewis. I can't do it. I feel so guilty! I feel like I'm replacing Hawkeye, and I feel awful about it."  
  
"You aren't replacing Hawkeye son. He's gone BJ, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"I should have been able to done something!"  
  
"No, there was nothing! You and I both know that."  
  
"I know that, but still I couldn't save him! Colonel I worked on a boy today with the same wounds as Hawkeye! The exact same! And you know something, I saved him. He is alive and well in Post-Op right now. He is alive, and I can't help but wish that it was Hawkeye and not that boy. I feel like the worst person ever."  
  
"Your not, trust me. You have ever right to feel angry at the fact that your friend is gone. Hell I am angry that he's gone. I am also extremely upset that I had to call in a new surgeon, but you and I both know that we couldn't do it without him."  
  
"We replaced him..."  
  
"No, we didn't, because you are still thinking about him. He has not been replaced because every one of the personal thinks about him every day."  
  
"I almost feel like I wish I never knew him, because then I wouldn't feel this way! I wouldn't be so hurt and angry at him for leaving me."  
  
"That's alright too. BJ, everything you are going through, we are going through. You can't shut us out because we all need you too, and you need us."  
  
"I feel like I'm already forgetting him."  
  
"You wont." Potter smiles. "He was too important in your life to ever forget him."  
  
"Every day when I get out of surgery I think, Oh I can't wait to tell Hawkeye what just happened in the OR, and then I walk into the tent and see Lewis sitting there, and I get angry at him for leaving me."  
  
"You can be angry, just don't blame Lewis. It was not his fault that he got stuck here anymore than it was any of ours. Get to know him a bit, and then you'll see that he isn't trying to replace Hawkeye he is just trying to live each day to the fullest on this hell on earth."  
  
BJ sighs, and looks at the Colonel, who looks back at him, quickly squeezes his shoulders and stands up. "Can I buy you a drink BJ?"  
  
"I think I need one." He says. They walk over to the O Club and sit down at the bar and start drinking. "I got a letter from his father today."  
  
"You did?" Potter asks, "What did it say?"  
  
"I'll have to let you read it. It was just about his funeral, how much we meant to him, and how thankful he was that we were around him when he was dying so he didn't die alone."  
  
"It was nice of him to write to you." Potter says, "It helps with closure, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." BJ says, throwing back his drink, "I think everything's going to be alright."  
  
*****  
  
TBC... Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! I realized that when I uploaded the story a major part was missing, which confused a lot of people to how BJ ended up Chief Surgeon! It was late when I did it, so I apologize for that. The next part will be up soon! Thanks a lot for reading and all your imput!  
  
*STARY* 


	6. Pain Sickness and Frienship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
That night BJ went into the tent silently, ignoring Charles lying on his bed reading a letter and flops right on his bed and shut his eyes. It seems like the only time he gets any sleep is if he has been drinking. The next morning he was woken up by Radar, and drug himself into Post-Op.  
  
"Morning BJ." Lewis says, standing up.  
  
"Morning Jason." He says. "What do we have today?"  
  
"My one patient, Davison, he has a high fever and has been downing blood by the gallon."  
  
"Have you figured out why?"  
  
"No... I just figured patients go sour..."  
  
"You have to open him up again."  
  
"I closed up every hole..."  
  
"No, you obviously did not, now either you open him up or I will."  
  
"Fine. Margaret, can you assist me please."  
  
"Yes." She calls to him. "Able, prep him."  
  
"I'm going to go scrub." Lewis says walking into the scrub room.  
  
"He wasn't gonna open him up! Can you believe that?!"  
  
"BJ, stop, relax." Margaret tells him.  
  
"I can't believe him..." He says, "He will NEVER be as good as Hawkeye."  
  
"He's not trying to be!" She says, yelling at him. "God BJ!" She says, storming over to scrub.  
  
In the operating room, they cut open the young boy again. "Scalpel."  
  
"Scalpel."  
  
"Suction that for me Margaret..." He says, as the nurse suctions, "Would you look at that, there is a hole. I can't believe I missed it."  
  
"It happens to everyone." Margaret says.  
  
"Not to Hawkeye." He says coldly. "Nothing bad ever happened to that guy. He was just perfect..."  
  
"Stop right there." She says.  
  
"Why? Am I not right?"  
  
"No! You're not! And I would appreciate you shutting up about him!" He starts to open his mouth and Margaret adds in, "Keep your mouth shut! And that's an order Captain." The rest of there time in the OR was spent in silence. BJ was off Post-Op Duty by 9:00 and made a B-line to the O'club. He was the only one in there at the time, which was odd, but it still was early. "Can I have a martini?"  
  
"Sure thing Doc."  
  
"Thanks." He says, sitting down at the bar, quickly downing the martini. "Another, and keep them coming please."  
  
"Everything alright Doc? I haven't seen you like this since.... Well, its been a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just in the mood to get drunk."  
  
"Ahh." He says, shaking the martini.  
  
"Thanks." He tells him. After an hour, Father Mulcahy comes in to the club.  
  
"Good evening BJ."  
  
"Hi Father." BJ says, turning his head slightly.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Just fine Padre." BJ says, downing his martini, and quickly replacing the empty glass with the liquid.  
  
"What is it BJ?"  
  
"It's nothing. It's really just plain stupid."  
  
"Nothing is stupid when you are sitting alone at a bar getting drunk." The Father says quite frankly.  
  
"It's Lewis."  
  
"You and him still haven't gotten along?"  
  
"I can't stand the guy Father!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's just a complete moron! He wasn't going to go back into a guy who was downing blood by the gallon! He was just going to let him lay there!"  
  
"Who's patient was it?"  
  
"His!"  
  
"Do you think he had it under control? That he wasn't ready to go in?"  
  
"I doubt it! Jeeze, if that was Hawkeye he would be in that patient so fast."  
  
"He isn't Hawkeye BJ."  
  
"I KNOW THAT! Why does everybody insist on telling me that?"  
  
"I didn't mean to make you angry; I am just stating the truth."  
  
"He isn't Hawkeye... He isn't Hawkeye.... My god if I hear that one more time I'm going to go insane! I know he isn't Hawkeye! Hawkeye died on my table on August 19th! I am quite aware that it isn't Hawkeye!" He says shouting at the Padre, who is just sitting there and taking his anger. He knows that BJ is not mad at him, but needs to get this out of his system. "He isn't as competent as Hawkeye! He isn't as good as a surgeon as Hawkeye! He isn't my best friend! I can't stand the guy, so he couldn't possibly be Hawkeye! So why does everyone think that I think that he is Hawkeye?"  
  
"Who are you angry at?"  
  
"Everybody! Everybody who tells me that he isn't Hawkeye!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this?!"  
  
"I am trying to help you BJ. It's kind of my job."  
  
"Well you know what Father, you're not helping. So just leave me alone." He says downing another drink.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here and have a beer with you?"  
  
"I don't care." BJ says, becoming very drunk very quickly. "You know what I hate about him the most Father?"  
  
"What's that BJ?"  
  
"I hate the fact that he came here! I hate the fact that I share the bunk with him!" He says, downing his martini. "I hate the fact that he is a Captain. I hate the fact that he doesn't care nearly enough about his patients. I hate the fact..." His voice gets caught in his throat.  
  
"You hate what BJ?" He asks, trying to get him to say it.  
  
"I hate the fact that he isn't Hawkeye! I hate the fact that I couldn't save my best friend. I hate it that I could save all those other boys, but I couldn't save my own friend! I hate it!" He says slamming down the glass on the counter of the bar. "He isn't Hawkeye, and it's my fault."  
  
"Do you honestly believe that BJ? Do you honestly believe that you could have done something to save him?"  
  
"I should have been able too! I should have!"  
  
"He knew..."  
  
"And I should have proved him wrong! But I couldn't..."  
  
"Exactly! You couldn't BJ! There was nothing you or anyone for that matter could have done. It was in the hands of God, and you can't change that. When he makes up his mind, it's settled."  
  
"I'm a doctor! I am suppose to make it all ok!"  
  
"You can't fix everything BJ. My god you should know that from being over here for so long."  
  
"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier! I lost the best friend I ever had, and now this guy moves in on his place and he... he always is around! I can't get away from him!"  
  
"It's a small compound. Maybe, you should try to get and know him?"  
  
"I don't want to get to know him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't!"  
  
"There must be a reason BJ."  
  
"Because, he'll replace him."  
  
"He'll replace him?"  
  
"He'll replace Hawkeye, if I get to know Lewis he'll replace Hawkeye and I can't let that happen."  
  
"No one is going to replace Hawkeye. I can never possibly forget him, and I assure you, neither could you."  
  
"Then why do I feel like I already am?"  
  
"Trust me, you're not. Give him a chance BJ. He might surprise you. I for one think he is a really nice guy."  
  
"He was my best friend..."  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't talk to Lewis."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, do you think its time to stop hiding behind the constant drinking and start to talk to him? Or at least give him a chance? Make it so you can at least get over being at his throat every five seconds?"  
  
"It's going to be hard."  
  
"I know. It was hard for all of us, but we made it work. Even Margaret made it so she could work with him."  
  
"I know... it's just..."  
  
"It's just what?"  
  
BJ sighs as his eyes fill up for the millionth time that night, "Does it ever stop?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The pain... the hurting... does it ever stop? Does it ever get better?"  
  
"It does, it has to, it just takes a long time." Father Mulcahy says, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But you have to help it along." And with that, he stands up and heads out of the O'Club, leaving the drunken doctor to his thoughts.  
  
Over the next few weeks, BJ had made a point to get to know Lewis, at least a little bit.  
  
"So we haven't really had a chance to talk..." Was how BJ started out the conversation.  
  
"Talk about what Chief?"  
  
"Just talk. I don't know you too well." He says, sitting on his cot.  
  
"You want to talk? To me?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?"  
  
"Well, I just didn't think that you would want too."  
  
"I didn't, but I do now."  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"New Hampshire. I live in a small town bordering Maine." He says proudly. BJ cringes at the sound of the state. "What about you?"  
  
"California. I'm on the other side." BJ says.  
  
"I know you have a wife, but do you have kids?"  
  
"I have a daughter, Erin, she's one and a half. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a son and a daughter, Luke and Stephanie, 5 and 3."  
  
"It's hard to leave them isn't it?"  
  
"It definitely is." Jason says, trailing off.  
  
The two captains sat and talked for a while, but BJ was still uncomfortable. He still couldn't come to terms with another man sleeping in his and Charles tent, but he felt that he could at least put an effort forth towards getting along with the man. BJ could not help but feel guilty about actually starting to get along, but when you only have a handful of people living around you, its nice to have everyone to talk too. The months of fall quickly went past and winter came and soon following, the flu season was upon them. In January the camp got hit with a bad bought of the flu. It hit just about everyone, and it didn't cut anyone any slack.  
  
The temperature was around ten degree's and falling. The doctors had just gotten off a very long surgery and were absolutely exhausted.  
  
"I am glad that's over." Jason says, flopping down on his cot.  
  
"As am I." Charles says.  
  
"That flu seems to keep on growing." BJ replies, lying down on his cot. "Three nurses already, and they only got it a day ago."  
  
"Hopefully it won't spread." Jason says.  
  
"It will..." Charles snuffs. "Good night Gentlemen." He says, rolling over and falling asleep.  
  
"I'm with him." Jason replies, and after a few minutes, all three of the surgeons are sound asleep. The next morning, BJ awakes first. He looks at his watch and groans. It was 8am, and they had only gone to sleep five hours ago. He sits up, and realized how much his body ached. "Great, just great." He says, groaning again. He felt the beginnings of the flu, but refused to let it get him down. He couldn't be sick. He was chief surgeon! He drug himself out of bed and headed over to the Mess Tent.  
  
"Morning BJ." Father Mulcahy says, as BJ sits down with a tray of food and coffee.  
  
"Good morning Father." He says.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, what do you mean?"  
  
"You look a bit under the weather."  
  
"No, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."  
  
"Alright." He says. "Colonel Potter has the flu."  
  
"Great, were now short a doctor." He says, shaking his head.  
  
"He came down with it last night and checked himself into his bunk for the duration. Well, he insisted on staying around, but Margaret forced him to keep house arrest."  
  
"So how many are we down to now?" BJ asks the Father.  
  
"Well, let's see..."  
  
"We have 4 nurses sick, Colonel Potter sick, and quite a few enlisted. It seemed to multiply over night." Margaret says, walking over to where they were sitting.  
  
"You don't look to well Major." Father Mulcahy says noticing her pale complexion and flushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine." She says, taking a sip of her coffee. "Just tired."  
  
"I seem to be hearing that a lot today." Father says looking at both of them.  
  
"Are you sick Margaret?" BJ asks.  
  
"No!" She says in a defensive manor. "I am perfectly healthy!"  
  
"Alright Margaret!" BJ says, shaking his head.  
  
"If you don't mind, I have to be in post-op." She says, getting up and walking over to the ward.  
  
Next person to enter the Mess Tent was Charles, looking quite ragged. "Morning Charles."  
  
"I wish I was dead." He says, sitting heavily onto the bench.  
  
"Been bit by the flu bug too?" The father asks.  
  
"I have been bit and sucked dry." He says. BJ puts a hand on his head and frowns at how warm he is. "I think you better make your home in Post-Op today."  
  
"I think you're right." Charles says.  
  
"And then there were two." BJ says, sighing. He wasn't feeling as bad as Charles, but wasn't feeling good either. He hoped that it would pass, but wasn't sure if his hoping would help. "Colonel Potter is sick too, and a few of the nurses and the enlisted men."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Charles huffs as he stands up. He walks over to the post-op ward where they are keeping the flu patients. "Margaret, is there room for one more?"  
  
"You have the flu?!"  
  
"I have the full blown flu." He says.  
  
"Yeah, just pick a bed." She says, shoving a thermometer under his tongue and starting a chart for him.  
  
"You don't look much better Margaret." Charles says, lying down.  
  
"I'm fine." She says again, silently thinking 'that is unless we have another round of casualties that we did last night.' She turns her back and wipes the beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. No sooner then she did that, was there a PA announcement,  
  
"Attention, All Personnel!" 'Please no!' Margaret thought. "Incoming wounded! You thought last night was bad, wait till tonight!" "DAMMIT!" She swears as she runs out to triage. She and the other nurses, doctors and medics spend time triaging. By the end of that part, Margaret was out of breath, and felt like she could keel over, but she pressed on. 'You're the head nurse! Keep your wits about you! Don't give in to sickness! They need you!" Was what she kept repeating in her head.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Jason asked, looking at BJ and Margaret.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." They both answered at the same time as they head into surgery.  
  
"You don't look ok."  
  
"Scalpel." BJ says, as Margaret hands him one. It was definitely a long surgery, and every hour became a century to the surgeon and nurse who were quickly loosing the battle of the flu. Margaret had to lean against the gurney several times to keep herself from falling to the ground, and BJ, he just keep reminding himself that he could NOT leave all of this mess to Jason. He hasn't been there long enough to run a shift alone.  
  
"How's it going over there BJ?" Jason called, looking quickly up at his paled chief surgeon, standing over the body.  
  
"I'm doing fine Jason, how are you?"  
  
"Fine Chief." He says smiling. "You're looking a bit pale there, and Margaret, you look like death."  
  
"Thanks." Margaret says, rolling her eyes. Finally, after 14hours, they are finally finished. The doctors and nurses head out to pull off there scrubs before retiring to there respectable places. BJ wipes his forehead quickly as he starts to walk outside. Margaret follows soon after, feeling absolutely horrible. "Good work in there Margaret." BJ says to her, slowing so she can catch up.  
  
"Thanks." She says. All of the sudden her eyes start to blur. She shakes her head a few times to clear her vision.  
  
"Margaret, are you alright?" BJ asks in concern, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm really light headed." She says, as BJ tightens his grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, sit down." He says to her, but before she got to the ground, she passed out cold. BJ catches her and quickly gets her to post-op. "Margaret..." He says, as he lays the head nurse on the bed. Jason comes running over and says, "What happened?"  
  
"She just passed out." BJ says, taking her temperature. "No wonder." He says, shaking his head. "She has a fever of above 103." He shakes his head, and Jason gets a cold cloth for her. BJ takes it from him and puts it on her forehead. "Margaret, wake up." He says. She slowly starts to come around and opens her eyes. "Margaret, can you hear me?" He asks as her eyes focus.  
  
"Yes." She says to him, trying to sit up.  
  
"No, don't sit up."  
  
"But were already short nurses, I have too..."  
  
"You have to be sick right now." BJ tells her. "Lie down and keep still for a while. We have enough nurses to run the shift." For once she doesn't argue. She just keeps her mouth shut and closes her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later... "Attention, All Un-Sick Personnel, Another batch of wounded folks! It's gonna be another long one!"  
  
BJ sighs and gets up, walking out and triaging. He didn't know if he could make it another round or not. He was quickly losing his strength. He started right away on one of the boys, Able was assisting him. "Are you alright BJ?"  
  
"Fine." He says, taking the scalpel from her hand, and slowly cutting into the young boy in front of him. The first couple of causalities at his table went very smoothly, but after a while, he started getting weak. "Dammit!" He swore as he dropped the scalpel onto the ground.  
  
"Doctor..."  
  
"Able, I'm fine. Get me another knife." He calls. He drops several more instruments during the same causality, and gets Jason's attention.  
  
"Everything OK over there Chief?"  
  
"Fine." BJ says, lying through his teeth.  
  
"Why don't you take a break?"  
  
"I don't need a break." BJ says, stubbornly, and drops another instrument. Jason whispers something to Kelley and before BJ knew what was happening her hand was on his forehead.  
  
"You're burning up Doctor." Kelley says, shaking her head.  
  
"BJ, you're done."  
  
"You don't give the orders here, I do!"  
  
"Learn when to be sick! I can handle it! Go get some rest, and I promise everything will be ok!"  
  
"I can't do that to you!"  
  
"You have too!" Jason says, looking up at him. "Get out of here, before I get an MP to escort you."  
  
"Fine, just let me close..."  
  
"Able can do it."  
  
"I can do it BJ." Able says, nodding.  
  
"Ok." BJ says. He steps away from the table.  
  
"I want you in a post-op bed alright?"  
  
"Yes Doctor." BJ says, shaking his head. He pulls off his scrubs and heads into the flu room. He really didn't think that Jason could handle it, but he was too sick to worry about it right now. He fell asleep and did not wake up till the next morning. Once he woke up he heard the people who weren't sick talking about what a great job Jason did, and how he took over in a way they never thought he could have. It got BJ thinking that maybe he did underestimate Jason's abilities. Through his duration of the flu, he watched Jason's interaction towards the other personnel and the casualties. He was amazed at how well he took charge, and was grateful in a way that the unit wasn't falling apart. It was a few days till he really started to feel better, but once he did, he was out of the ward and into his bunk.  
  
"How you feeling Chief?" Jason asked, as BJ walked through the Swamp doors for the first time in 3 days.  
  
"Better, thanks."  
  
"No problem." Jason says, smiling.  
  
"Jason..."  
  
"Yeah BJ?"  
  
"I want to thank you for also taking charge..."  
  
"It was nothing." He grins. A complement from BJ was a big step for him to take, and it was probably the greatest feeling Jason has ever had since he came to that hell hole.  
  
"No, really. I heard great things for you, things that I didn't even think you could do, and I am really glad you were able to keep it all together."  
  
"Strange how people change when they are forced to take control."  
  
"You are a very good Doctor, and I am sorry for never saying that."  
  
"It's alright..."  
  
"No it's not. I have treated you like dirt for the past 4 months, and I shouldn't have."  
  
"I know the reason is because of your friend dying, and it's ok. I'd probably have reacted the same way."  
  
"Well, thank you again." BJ says, lying on his cot and closing his eyes.  
  
"Thank you too Chief." Jason says, smiling.  
  
This was a big turning point for the two surgeons. They were truly starting to respect each other and starting to become friends. Jason opened BJ's eyes to the change and to his attitude towards the other surgeon, and for that both men would be a lot happier. It's just a shame it took this long for them to start talking and appreciate one another, but as they always say, better late then never.  
  
*****  
  
TBC... Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! If there are minor things wrong with this fic, I apologize, it was 2am when I finished it... I got an idea and had to go with it! Thanks for the Reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING! Only a few more chapters of the fic...  
  
*STARY* 


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
The very next day, a letter arrives to BJ from home. "Mail Call!" Klinger calls to the surgeons in the Swamp. "Hunnicut! You got a letter!"  
  
"Thanks Klinger." He smiles and takes the letter, opening it and beginning to read the familiar writing of his wife.  
  
BJ,  
  
I just got your letter a couple days before I sent this, which in army time was about a month ago. Erin is fine, getting big, I included a picture for you hoping to cheer you up. I don't know what to say darling, except that I am so sorry for Hawkeye dying. I felt like I knew him, and I know how close you two were from your letters. He seemed like a really swell guy and I wish I could have met him. Are you doing alright? I hope you are. I know how hard it is to lose your best friend. I wish I could be there for you, but unfortunately an ocean keeps us apart. Did you write to his father? How is he taking it? How is the camp doing with out him? Do you have a new doctor yet? Write back to me if you get a chance too darling. I love you, and I too hope to see you very soon. Please come home safe.  
  
Love,  
  
Peg  
  
BJ puts the note down and shutters. He didn't want to hear anything else about Hawkeye, and it was getting to the point where he almost did want to forget about him. He almost hated him for leaving. He hated his best friend...  
  
"Who's the letter from BJ?" Jason asks as he comes through the doors, shaking the other doctor away from his thoughts.  
  
"My wife." He says, folding the letter back up and putting it in his pocket.  
  
"Anything new with her?"  
  
"She sent me a new picture of Erin." He says, looking at the picture and smiling.  
  
"Let me see her." Jason says, walking over to BJ's side of the tent. "She's beautiful. I think she's gotten bigger than her last picture."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I just wish I could be there to watch her grow up."  
  
"You will be. We will all go home sometime."  
  
"Yeah, but every new season brings doubts that this war will ever end. You're lucky, you have only been over here a few months. Me, I have been over here for a year. A whole 12 months."  
  
"Hopefully you'll get your points then and be able to go home soon. I mean how long can they possibly keep you over here?"  
  
"Hawkeye was here for two years..." He says. Jason knew better then to bring up Hawkeye, but when BJ talked about him, something was definitely bothering him.  
  
"Say, Beej" Immediately BJ's eyes widened when he heard his nickname, the look went completely unnoticed by the other Captain, "What else do we need for the still? You said that you made one before, so what else do I have to get?"  
  
"I don't remember... what do we have so far?" He asked. Jason listed off a list of items they have "acquired" from the camp. "That sounds like all of it. Let's put it together and see."  
  
They spent the entire afternoon fixing up the still. Charles came in and scoffed at there invention and said, "Surely you are not making another one of those THINGS." He says, emphasizing the word things.  
  
"We are, but if you ever call it a THING again Chuckles, we won't allow you to have a drink." BJ says, grinning at his other bunkmate.  
  
"I would never stoop so low as to numb my taste buds with a foul liquor that you heathens make. I am satisfied with my Brandy thank you very much."  
  
"Well you enjoy your little bit of Brandy that you have to savor and we will relish in the gin we make all day and night." Jason says as they finish the last part of the still. "Its beautiful." He says laughing. "Shall we try it out?"  
  
"Lets." BJ says, handing him a glass.  
  
"Yuck!" Lewis says coughing. "It's perfect."  
  
BJ smiles and says, "The Finest Kind."  
  
"We have to take turns filling her up."  
  
"Of course." BJ says grinning. For the first time in a while BJ was able to totally forget about Hawkeye for the day... and the days of thought got longer and longer. By March, BJ realizes that his biggest fear has happened.  
  
"What do you have there Jason?"  
  
"A new picture of my kids." He says, smiling proudly. "Do you wanna see it?"  
  
"Sure!" He says, excitedly. It was so nice being able to share pictures of your kids.  
  
"They've gotten big."  
  
"Yeah, they have. His birthday is next month."  
  
"Hopefully we'll be home by then. I know I hope to god I make it home for Erin's second birthday. I missed the first one..." He says trailing off.  
  
"Let's just think positive about getting home soon. I really wish I could head home before I make a year here." Lewis says, standing up and pouring himself a drink.  
  
"I envy Radar, the lucky devil, for being able to go home. I wish it was me seeing my daughter rather than him." BJ says, grinding his teeth. It was a bit over three weeks since he had gotten the letter from Peg telling him that Radar had been called "daddy" by Erin.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be calling you daddy the next time she sees you. Look at the good, not the bad, and remember what I told you, it could have been any guy in a uniform who she called daddy, at least in it was one of your friends, rather than a stranger.:  
  
"Yeah, I know." He says sighing, "But it still bothers me."  
  
"It would bother me too Beej." Jason says.  
  
Beej... that nickname brought back memories, memories that he has suppressed and tried to forget. He hadn't thought about Hawkeye in months, and all of the sudden he was in his mind again. My god, he had forgotten about his best friend. He had allowed the replacement to take over his best friend's spot. "BJ?" His thoughts were shaken as his attention was brought back to Jason. "You with me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I zoned out for a second there."  
  
"Apparently." He says laughing. "So anyway, did you hear, they are starting peace talks again."  
  
"Yeah, I heard. Nothing ever becomes of them."  
  
"Oh come on Hunnicut... one day something has to become of them."  
  
He sighs, and looks up to the top of the tent, "Someday isn't today." Both men lie on there beds and stare at the top of the ceiling. That night, while Charles is in post-op the two friends are sleeping. BJ has a vivid dream, which started off happy and ended quite poorly, which really sends him through a loop...  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Hey Beej! Beej wake up, come on pal!" Hawkeye says to him, standing over his bed.  
  
"Come on Jason, knock it off."  
  
"Jason? BJ, its Hawkeye. Wake up!"  
  
"Hawk?" He says stirring. "It can't be you, your dead."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I figured I should pay you a visit."  
  
"I don't believe it! You are dead! You can't pay me a visit."  
  
"Sure I can. Anyway, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been ok..." He says to his friend.  
  
"I see you have a new surgeon."  
  
"Yeah, his name's Jason Lewis. He's a really great guy."  
  
"I bet." Hawkeye says. "So, I see you totally forgot about me."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I didn't forget about you."  
  
"Yes, you did. You forgot about me. We were best friends and you forgot about me. You don't want to even think about me anymore do you?"  
  
"That's not true Hawkeye!"  
  
"No? You don't think I would know these things? When was the last time you thought about me? When was the last time you wanted to? You wish you never met me don't you? You wish that you had never came to Korea because then you wouldn't have met me and you wouldn't feel the way you do! You hate me for putting you through the grief, and because of that blame me for the way you feel!"  
  
"That is definitely not true! Hawk, you were my best friend..."  
  
"Some best friend, not even being able to save me."  
  
"You knew I couldn't save you..."  
  
"Did I?" The dream was quickly turning from bad to worse. "If you were a better doctor you would have been able to save me! I would have made sure you were alive! You killed me."  
  
*End Dream*  
  
BJ sits straight up in bed, sweat pouring from his face, his heart beating out of his chest, and gasping for air. He looks around the tent, making sure that it was only a dream. "My god..." He says aloud, as he pulls back the blanket and puts on his shoes. He stands up and makes his way out of the tent.  
  
"BJ?" He hears a voice, and quickly turns around to see Margaret looking at him in concern. "BJ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright?" She asks, noticing his pale complexion.  
  
"Fine." He says.  
  
"You look like you have just seen a ghost." She smiles.  
  
"Something like that..." He says, shaking his head.  
  
"What?" She asks, confused.  
  
"Never mind." He says.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes Margaret, I'm fine." He says, "I need to get a cup of coffee."  
  
"Its four in the morning and you aren't on duty!" She says.  
  
"I know." He says, heading into the mess tent, leaving Margaret standing in the middle of the compound confused. She was too tired to deal with him tonight so she figured she'd talk to him about his behavior tomorrow. BJ stays in the mess tent all night, drinking coffee and thinking.  
  
"You're up early Hunnicut." Potter says, startling the young surgeon.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night." He tells his CO.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not right now." He says, taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"You look like hell son, did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"Maybe three hours. I woke up around four and came here for some coffee."  
  
"You have been sitting here doing nothing for almost 4 hours?"  
  
"It would seem that way."  
  
"What's eating you Hunnicut?"  
  
"Nothing Colonel! I just needed time to think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He sighs, knowing that there was no use getting out of telling him, "I had a really weird dream last night, it was as clear as day."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"Hawkeye..." He says sighing.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. He came into the Swamp and started talking to me and then he started telling me how I forgot about him and didn't want to remember him and how I hated him and how I should have saved him..."  
  
"It sounds like he hit all of your fears at once."  
  
"I have been forgetting him though Colonel. I haven't thought about him in ages. I can't remember little things about him that use to come so easy to me. I don't remember him and it has only been six months since he died. If I can't remember now, how will I remember him years from now?"  
  
"I think you are being too hard on yourself Hunnicut." Potter says.  
  
"I do hate him Colonel. I hate him for leaving; I hate him for leaving us."  
  
"That's perfectly normal to feel. And, you don't really hate him BJ, you just think you do."  
  
"So why does it feel so awful? I became friends with Lewis, and now I am forgetting Hawk. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want to get to know him! "  
  
"You couldn't help it. When you live with someone you get to know them wither you want to or not."  
  
"I know, but I was doing a damn good job of not in the beginning."  
  
"Don't take your dream to heart Hunnicut. They don't mean nothing."  
  
"So why does it feel that way?" He asks. Both men stay silent for a few minutes before BJ says, "No matter how hard I try to forget him I can't." He wipes a tear away from his eye.  
  
"The good friends never leave you, even in death. I know exactly what you are going through BJ. It gets better, but you have to allow it to."  
  
"The dream though... it was so real..."  
  
"And it will be until you stop beating yourself up for Hawkeye's death!" Potter says.  
  
"It was..."  
  
"Horse Hockey!" Potter sputters. "I would be the first person to tell you if there was something you could have done. I'm your CO, and it's my job, but there was nothing! You will always remember Hawkeye, you will never forget him, and you will get over his death. I assure you. Take it from me BJ, I have lost a lot of friends in my time, and it never gets easier, but this too shall pass."  
  
BJ sighs and says, "I hope your right Colonel."  
  
"I am! Now get some shuteye Captain." He orders his Chief Surgeon a few hours of bed rest.  
  
BJ gets back to the tent and takes out a piece of paper and a pen. He decides that it is time to write a letter to someone he should have written a while ago.  
  
Dear Dr. Pierce,  
  
I want to apologize to you for not writing to you sooner. I hope you are doing well. I for one am doing fine, which is something that I haven't been in a while. I have been having a really tough time dealing with Hawkeye's death, as you too probably have been having. I can't help but still blame myself for his death, and I don't know what I can do to change that. Over the past few months I have been trying to forget about him, but that has proven to be difficult because he in fact was the best friend I will ever have. I wanted to ask you if my family and I could come up and visit you in Maine sometime once the war was over. I really want to meet you and feel that I can not wait much longer to do so. Your son was a huge part of my life and I miss him terribly, but I have to move on. I also have realized that I can't forget him no matter how hard I try too. Anyway, on a happier note, I want to thank you for sending me those Medical Magazines. They have been quite useful in the past months. Up here we really aren't kept up to date on the new procedures, but with the magazines I am able to succeed as a doctor and work from the book. I feel that once I get back to Mill Valley I am going to have to stick with a large hospital to keep from being bored. I keep praying every day that this war will end soon. My daughter turns two in he beginning of July and I really want to get home for her birthday. I unfortunately missed her first, so her second is pretty important to me to make.  
  
I hope you are well Dr. Pierce, and I also hope you keep in touch. I apologize one more for not getting back to you sooner.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
BJ  
  
He mails the envelope and sends it out on the next courier. The next couple of weeks BJ remained in a hot and cold attitude, which was really starting to tick off Margaret and a few others. One second he would be perfectly happy, and the next second he would blow up at anyone within arm's length. Margaret just dealt with the mood swings, until one day he completely blew up at one of her nurses for no apparent reason.  
  
"What is going on with you BJ?" Margaret asked him, making sure he was in a good mood.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You completely snapped at one of my nurses for no reason!"  
  
"I did no..."  
  
"Don't you dare try that 'I did not' crap with me Captain. You are touch and go all the time. I don't know wither I should talk to you or run away from you."  
  
"Margaret, what are you talking about?! I am perfectly fine! Nothing is going on with me!" He shouts at her.  
  
"See! You just did it! You start shouting for no apparent reason!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Listen to yourself! My god BJ, what is going on with you!"  
  
"There is nothing going on with me Margaret."  
  
"Hawkeye's dead BJ! He has been dead for months! We all accepted the fact, why can't you?" She almost breaks down into tears at how blunt she was, but she had to be.  
  
"This isn't about Hawkeye!"  
  
"No? Then what is it about?" She asks. He stays silent. "That's what I thought. Dammit Hunnicut! It wasn't your fault he's dead! I know you are still blaming yourself for it, but it wasn't. You have been fine for months, and now all of the sudden BAM, you're a mess again! What happened?"  
  
"It's nothing! It's stupid anyway and you won't believe me if I told you!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"NO, Margaret it's really stupid."  
  
"It must not be that stupid if you are worked up over it... so talk BJ."  
  
"Alright, the other week I had this dream..." He stops and watches Margaret for a second before continuing, "I had a dream about Hawkeye and He came into the Swamp and started talking to me and then he started telling me how I forgot about him and didn't want to remember him and how I hated him and how I should have saved him..."  
  
"BJ, it was just a dream! A stupid little dream."  
  
"It was the most vivid dream I have ever had!"  
  
"That's because you are afraid BJ. You are scared to death about forgetting him even when you have tried to. I assure you, you won't forget Hawkeye, none of us will."  
  
"No? Then why am I forgetting little things about him? Why can't I remember things that I use to when he was alive?"  
  
"Because it's hard to remember the little things sometimes..."  
  
"But it's the little things that count!"  
  
"I know that. But sometimes you will forget at the time, but never totally. BJ, you can't forget a best friend."  
  
"I know." He says, hanging his head.  
  
"So I would really appreciate it if you would just be Dr. Hunnicut and not Hyde." She says smiling.  
  
"I'll try..." He says, sighing, and looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry Margaret, it's just really hard..."  
  
"It's not going to be easy." She says, "But that's what we are here for. Talk to us BJ. I talk to you when things are bothering me!"  
  
"I know... I'll try."  
  
"That's all I can ask." She smiles and walks back to her tent. BJ flops down on his bed, and suddenly he hears, "Mail Call sir."  
  
"Thanks Klinger." He says, taking the mail from him.  
  
"No problem BJ." He says.  
  
BJ looks through the few letters. There was two from Peg and one from Dr. Pierce. "That was quick." He says, realizing it was only a bit over two weeks since he had sent the letter to the elder Pierce.  
  
Dear BJ,  
  
You don't ever have to apologize for not writing back. I can only imagine how crazy it gets three miles from the front. I know I have said it before, but it was not your fault that my son is dead. He died doing what he loved, which was helping people. You will not forget about him because you care too much. I remember when my best friend died I tried for months to forget him, I hated him too for leaving me, but I just couldn't forget. Hawkeye was the same way when his friend Tommy died. Did he ever tell you about Tommy? He probably didn't, because he tried to forget about him. Tommy was over there fighting because he was a journalist. He was making a book called "You Never Hear the Bullet." It was a book written by a soldier, not a correspondent, something that has not been done before. Tommy came to visit Hawkeye and left the same day. The day after he left, his outfit was hit hard, and Tommy was mortally wounded. He was brought to Hawkeye's table and he died. Hawk couldn't save him, just like you couldn't save Hawkeye. Hawkeye beat himself up over it for a while then he tried to forget him completely, and lastly he came to grips with the reality of war. His old CO, Henry Blake told him, "There are two rules of war, one is young men die, the second is that you can't change rule number one." And these are words Hawkeye lived by during the war he told me. Please don't blame yourself for my son's death.  
  
I am glad that you are finding use for the Medical Magazines. I know that when I read through some of the new procedures I thought about you, and had to send it because I know how quick news of new procedures travels over there, it's as slow as molasses. I too hope that the war ends quickly, and I will also put in a prayer that it end's before your daughter turns two. All fathers should be around for there kids birthdays, especially ones so young.  
  
I would be glad to have you and your family come up to visit me in Maine. I am eager to meet you and your family, since I have heard so much about them. You just ring me up when you get home and we'll set and plan a date on when you can come up. I am anxious for the end of the war, as are you. I just hope it ends soon.  
  
Anyway, be safe over there BJ,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Daniel Pierce  
  
BJ smiles at the letter. He was very eager to meet the man who was responsible for his best friend growing up like he did. He puts the letter down, still smiling and heads over to Post-Op.  
  
"You look like you're in a better mood." Margaret says, her eyes a bit red.  
  
"I feel a bit better, you on the other hand don't look so hot."  
  
"The truth hurts more then I thought." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't mean to be that blunt about Hawkeye." She says, tearing up a bit.  
  
"It was hard words for us both to hear, but we both have to accept it." He says, hugging the Major. He was in post-op for till 2am, when he was relieved by Jason.  
  
"Hey Chief. I'm here to relieve you."  
  
"Thank God." He says smiling.  
  
"You look like you can use some sleep."  
  
"I am in dire need for sleep. Let's go over the patients." He says smiling at his friend.  
  
"You got it." And they walk from bed to bed. "I got it. Go get some sleep. I'll see you later."  
  
"Good night Jason."  
  
"Good night BJ."  
  
BJ walks out into the chilly night and heads to his tent, flopping down on his bed. He instantly falls asleep, and a few hours later has another vivid dream...  
  
*Dream*  
  
"BJ...Hey BJ wake up." The familiar voice says.  
  
"Hawkeye?" He says, looking around the Swamp for him.  
  
"Yeah. It's me pal."  
  
"Where are you? I can't see you." Suddenly Hawkeye appears out of no where, sitting at there poker table shuffling cards.  
  
"We never did finish that game before I died." He smiles. "Have a seat, and let's see if I can still beat you, even if I'm dead." They sit down and play a bit of poker before Hawkeye stops, "Listen, I don't have much time left, so I am just going to come out and say it."  
  
"Say what Hawk?"  
  
"It's not your fault that I died BJ. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself. It was my time, and there was nothing you or I could do to stop it."  
  
"I know Hawkeye, it's just, I feel so responsible."  
  
"Well don't. My aorta was torn and we didn't have a graph, then it struck my liver which should have killed me a lot faster than it did. There was nothing more you could have done for me Beej. You're a doctor, you know that."  
  
"But you're my best friend."  
  
"You're mine too. I never had anyone I felt closer with. My dad wrote to you about Tommy, and I know how you feel. I know what it feels like to not be able to save your friend, and I know how tough it is to get over, but you have too. They need you Beej. They need you because you are their Chief Surgeon."  
  
"I feel like I am forgetting you Hawkeye."  
  
"You wont, trust me. You can't forget about me, because I can't forget about you. BJ, you are my best friend, and you are like a brother to me. I don't want you beating yourself up over this anymore. I am dead, I am gone, but you are alive and well. You have to keep going, and move on. I will always be here for you."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"It's not the same for me either. We'll all be together again someday, just not now. Just, please, stop blaming yourself for my death."  
  
"Ok Hawkeye."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." BJ says. "I really miss you Hawkeye."  
  
"I miss you too, but like I said, I'm always around. If you ever need me I'll be there. Do me a favor and take care of my dad for me. He needs someone to look after him. Take care of Margaret too, and take care of yourself Beej. I'm fine, and you will be too. I'll see you around."  
  
"See you around." BJ says to him as he watches him walk out of the swamp.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
BJ sits up with a start, only this time he feels peace. He feels closure, and it was all because of a dumb dream. Never before has he had a dream that vivid before, and he was grateful for it. It felt like he and Hawkeye had their final conversation and that was just what BJ needed for closure. He smiled to himself and turned over for another couple of hours of sleep. He would be alright. He knew that he could get through this. He knew that he would never forget his best friend and that was exactly what he wanted to feel. That was exactly what he needed to get back to normal.  
  
*****  
  
TBC... Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! If there are minor things wrong with this fic, I apologize, it was 2am when I finished it... I got an idea and had to go with it! Thanks for the Reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING! Only a few more chapters of the fic...  
  
*STARY* 


	8. The Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
April was a very rainy month for the 4077th. It seemed like just about every day they had a downpour of liquid from the sky...  
  
"I can't believe it's raining again!" Jason says, flinging his soaked parka onto the ground.  
  
"I know..." BJ says, holding his glass of gin. "Welcome to April Jase."  
  
Jason laughs and shakes his head at his Bunkie, "So, is there any more on the Peace Talks?"  
  
"Nah, only news is that they want this war ended by the summer."  
  
"Well, then hopefully it will be before July so you can get home to Peg and Erin." He says smiling.  
  
"I'm not getting my hopes up." BJ shakes his head.  
  
"I can't believe it's been almost 8 month's since I got over here."  
  
"Yeah, it's been almost 2 years for me." He says, looking at his watch. "Two years of post-op, which I am going to be late for if I don't get moving."  
  
"Alright, well have fun."  
  
"I intend too." BJ says, pulling his parka over his head, and quickly making his way over to Post-Op. "Afternoon Charles."  
  
"Yes." He says gruffly. "On time I see."  
  
"I tried to be late, but the rain was coming down to hard." BJ jests, getting a scowl from the other surgeon.  
  
"Anyway, let me get you up to date on the patients in the ward. Keep an eye on Private Lucas here. He has used up a lot of blood and is on his seventh unit."  
  
"Who worked on him?"  
  
"I did. I would appreciate it if you would come and get me if I have to go back in again."  
  
"Will do Chuckles." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"James, over here has had a fever of 104 for the past few days. He came in with it."  
  
"The flu?"  
  
"No. We aren't too sure what it is from."  
  
"Odd... anything working?"  
  
"The ice packs have been helping but didn't start working till around a day ago."  
  
"The fever was higher?"  
  
"Yes. But anyway, I bid you adieu. I am going to go and sleep. If you need me, I'll be in the tent."  
  
"Alright. I'll catch you later Charles."  
  
"Right." He says as he heads out of the ward.  
  
"Margaret..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Keep up with the penicillin, only double the dose's."  
  
"Right Doctor."  
  
"Hopefully that will stop this fever thing... I also want urine checks every half hour."  
  
"Alright." She says, writing what he says on the chart.  
  
"And give another unit to Charles's boy. He needs it."  
  
"Of course, Able, grab another B positive for Lucas please."  
  
"Yes Major."  
  
"We have it covered Hunnicut." She smiles.  
  
"You always do." He smiles back at her.  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut! Lucas's blood pressure is dropping."  
  
Instantly the Captain and Major are over with the patient. "Able. Go over to the Swamp and get Winchester. We have to open him up again."  
  
"Ok." She says and runs over to the Swamp to drag the already weary doctor back into surgery.  
  
"What happened?" He asks scrubbing.  
  
"I got him stable now, but his blood pressure was dropping. There is definitely a hole in there somewhere that you have to plug up." BJ says.  
  
"Right." Charles says yawning.  
  
"I can do it for you if you need me too."  
  
"Nonsense, I had at least 20 minutes of sleep..." He says sarcastically.  
  
"See you after."  
  
"Indeed." Charles says as he heads into surgery.  
  
Around two hours later, Margaret goes over to check the fever patient's temperature. "No change BJ."  
  
"None?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dammit." He says, hanging his head. "Continue. Hopefully it will break soon."  
  
"Yes Doctor." Margaret says, stifling a yawn.  
  
"You look as tired as I feel." BJ says smiling.  
  
"That's good than I only look like it because I am not tired." She says smiling.  
  
"Margaret, don't lie, you were never good at it!"  
  
"I resent that remark. I am a damn good liar." She smiles, and continues on her rounds.  
  
Over the past months, Margaret and BJ have gotten quite close. Margaret feels that opening up to people will cause weakness, but after Hawkeye's death she had to, and she picked BJ. The only other person she showed her 'weakness' to was Hawkeye.  
  
The next morning, BJ woke up feeling a bit under the weather, but he thought nothing of it.  
  
"Morning Chief." Jason says smiling at him.  
  
"Morning Jason." BJ says returning the smile. "How did Post-Op go last night?"  
  
"Quietly, thankfully. I hate it when it's three in the morning and the place is jumping."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"When do you go on?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Attention All Personnel... Incoming wounded! The boredom is over!" BJ and Jason quickly move from the mess tent and into triage.  
  
"Looks like we're back in business." Jason shouts to his chief surgeon.  
  
"Looks that way." BJ says, as he starts in to scrub up.  
  
"How many hours are we looking to be putting in Colonel?" Charles asks the CO.  
  
"Looks like it is going to be a long one." He says, to his surgeons. "About a day's work."  
  
"Great." BJ says, shaking his head. "I hate working on Marines."  
  
"I agree they are all far too young." Charles says shaking his head. Margaret quickly pulls up the surgeons masks as they head into surgery.  
  
"Scalpel." BJ says.  
  
"Scalpel." Margaret replies.  
  
"Wipe my forehead please."  
  
"Yes doctor." Margaret says, wiping off the sweat on a towel. He felt a bit warm to her, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
Fourteen hours later, Colonel Potter shouts out to Pre-op, "How many more do we have?"  
  
"Four." Father Mulcahy says, as he sticks his face into the room. "There are four more, three are minor though."  
  
"Great." Potter says. "We are almost done gang."  
  
"Get me another one." BJ calls, as he and Margaret pull of there gloves and get new ones put on.  
  
"You have the last critical BJ." Klinger says, as he places the man before him. "Liver's nicked."  
  
BJ shudders at the thought, before quickly looking at the X-ray and patching up the small knick in the organ.  
  
Finally, after 20 hours of surgery they are finished.  
  
"Am I still standing?" Jason asks, as he slides down onto the bench and closes his eyes,  
  
"Scratch that question, am I still alive?"  
  
"I'd take your pulse but I can't lift my arm." BJ says, sitting next to him.  
  
"Alright gang, let's get some shuteye." Potter says, as he stands up to walk out of the scrub room. BJ stands up and wipes the sweat from his brow and heads back to the  
  
Swamp with his other Bunkie's hot on his tail. Each of them quickly lie on there cots and fall fast asleep. Each of them are able to sleep approximately 4 hours before they hear,  
  
"Attention All Personnel. Act two is setting up in triage. All shifts report to duty! All Shifts to OR now!"  
  
"This is a dream...." Jason says, pushing himself up.  
  
"No, this is a nightmare." Charles says.  
  
BJ slept right through the announcement which was completely odd for him.  
  
"Are you coming with us Chief?" Jason asks. "Hey BJ."  
  
"Hunnicut?" Charles asks, walking over to the cot, shaking him awake.  
  
"Huh? What?" BJ says, sitting up.  
  
"The war Chief, remember? It's back in action."  
  
BJ groans and stands up. He is now feeling absolutely miserable, and his temperature has elevated. "Let's go."  
  
"I'll take the chopper pad." Jason says, running up to retrieve the patients.  
  
"I guess that means you and me Hunnicut are left to do the Bus and Ambulances." Charles says, as they head over to pre-op.  
  
"I guess it does." BJ says, wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Are you alright?" Charles asks his fellow surgeon.  
  
"I'm fine." BJ lies. "Why?"  
  
"You don't look well at all." He says, noting the pale complexion of the surgeon in the dimming daylight.  
  
"I'm fine... Really." BJ says, "This one's first." He calls to the corpsman.  
  
"Alright. I'll take him first, get him prepped." Charles shouts.  
  
All surgeons meet in the Scrub room briefly before heading into surgery.  
  
Klinger comes in and says, "The fever patient just died."  
  
"Dammit." BJ curses, as he continues working on the boy lying before him. "What was his temp at?"  
  
"106 when he passed on."  
  
"My god..." Margaret says. "The penicillin didn't work at all..."  
  
"Let's just hope no one else is affected by it." The Colonel says.  
  
"Let's hope..." Jason says, glancing over at BJ. He knew something wasn't right with him, but he just couldn't put his foot on it.  
  
Surgery was fairly long, and lasted about 14 hours, and every hour seemed like an eternity for BJ. He felt absolutely horrible, but had to continue. In the back of his mind he kept the idea that he may have what the one soldier had.  
  
"How many more Father?" BJ called.  
  
"That's the last one."  
  
"Great." BJ says, as Margaret wipes his forehead for the millionth time.  
  
"Are you alright BJ?"  
  
"Fine, suction."  
  
"Suction. You don't look..."  
  
"Major..." He warns her. "Suture."  
  
She shuts up and hand's him "Suture."  
  
Finally, they were finished. There were no more causalities and none planned in the next day.  
  
"Wow that was hell." Jason says, yawning. "20 hours and then another 14 on top of that and somehow we managed to throw in a 4 hour nap that didn't account for anything in my books."  
  
"This was one of the longer nights." Charles says.  
  
BJ pulls off his surgical gown and pulled on his green shirt, he shakily stood up, which did not go unnoticed by the other men in the scrub room. "BJ? You alright?"  
  
"Fine." He says, regaining his balance. "Just tired." He tells them wiping his brow with his sleeve. Suddenly the room starts spinning, and he feels himself falling forward, and then nothing.  
  
"Grab him!" Charles says, lunging at there falling chief surgeon. Jason stops his head from hitting the ground.  
  
"My god he's burning up." Jason says. "Margaret! Go get a penicillin IV set up!"  
  
"What happened?" Margaret says coming in. "Oh my god." She says when she sees BJ on the ground. "What..."  
  
"He's burning up. Charles help me with him." Jason calls as he and the other man carry there fallen companion into post-op.  
  
"What in tarnations happened to him?" Potter calls, quickly making his way over to his Chief Surgeon.  
  
"He just collapsed."  
  
Potter sticks a thermometer into his mouth and waits. "Has he been feeling sick?"  
  
"Not that he has told us."  
  
"He has had an elevated temperature for a while." Margaret says, feeling partly responsible to his condition. "He felt really warm in surgery, but I didn't think anything of it."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Margaret." Potter says, looking at his Head Nurse. He pulls the thermometer out of his mouth and shakes his head.  
  
"What is it Colonel?"  
  
"I think he may have what the private had."  
  
"But penicillin didn't work!" Margaret says.  
  
"He has a temperature of 104. Klinger, get on the horn and patch me a line to Tokyo. Let's find out what this is. Margaret, take some blood and ship it to Seoul. Tell them I want the results back to us PRONTO."  
  
"Right." She says running to get a needle.  
  
"Wear gloves!" Potter shouts as he goes into his office.  
  
"Sir, Colonel Mitchell is on the line."  
  
"Thank you Klinger." He says, as he goes into his office and picks up the phone. "Frank? Sherm. We're not doing too well up here, just had a fever patient die on us, and we think one of our surgeon's has it. What information can you give to us? Uhuh... alright... is it contagious... only through blood... alright... any cure... Penicillin works in the beginning right... the strong survives.... Alright, thanks Frank. Good bye." Potter hangs up the phone, "Damn." He curses. He did not want to lose another surgeon. "Klinger! Get the officers in here pronto!"  
  
"Right Sir." Klinger says, and puts an announcement over the PA, "Attention All Personal, all officers report to Colonel Potter's office pronto! That is all."  
  
"What is it sir?" Margaret asks, franticly.  
  
"This fever is only transferred through blood. BJ must have came in contact with it sometime during his caring for him."  
  
"So what can we do for him?" Jason asks.  
  
"Keep with the penicillin..."  
  
"Sir! That didn't work for Private James, what makes it..." Margaret says, cutting off the Colonel.  
  
"Major keep your mouth shut and let me talk." He says, "Now, if you will let me finish, it says that if gotten in time penicillin could work to bring down the fever, but if not, only the strong survive. Anytime you think that you are going to be working with BJ's blood I want you in gloves, that is a direct order, which means, Margaret, all of your nurses must have gloves on hand when working on BJ. However, we won't know IF he has this fever till after the blood work comes back, everything that I am telling you is for precautions right now."  
  
"Right." Jason says.  
  
"I'll pray for him..." Father Mulcahy says, blessing himself.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"How quick does it kill..." Winchester asks.  
  
"About a week, could be longer." Colonel Potter says. "Did you send the blood work out Major?"  
  
"Yes sir." She says to him. "It will be back in a few hours."  
  
"Right. Well, if there aren't any questions, Dismissed." All the officers leave, except  
  
Margaret who is still in shock. "Major? Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, fine." She says standing up.  
  
"Major, keep your faith up, he isn't dead yet."  
  
"It's like Pierce all over again. Colonel, I can't loose another one. I can't loose another person who I care so much about."  
  
"I know Major, but hopefully the penicillin will work."  
  
"Hopefully..." She says, walking out and back into post-op. "Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes Major?"  
  
"Anytime you go near Captain Hunnicut, I want you in gloves. NO ACCEPTIONS!"  
  
"Yes Major."  
  
"I also want temperature checks done on him every half an hour, and you report back to myself or one of the Doctors."  
  
"Of course Major." Bigelow says, looking at the head nurse. "It's what Private James had isn't it?"  
  
"I can not confirm that." Margaret says.  
  
"Major..."  
  
"I think it is yes, which is the reason our CO wants us to take every precaution there is when it comes to caring for him. Let me know when he wakes up."  
  
A few hours later, the blood results come back positive for the nameless fever. "Damn." Potter says as he looks at the results. "I hope to god we caught it in time." He walks into the post-op ward and over to Charles, "It's positive. Keep him on penicillin and have a cool compress on him at all times."  
  
Charles sighs and says, "Yes sir."  
  
"Let me know about any change in his condition."  
  
"Margaret..." Charles says, walking to the other side of the ward to tell her the news,  
  
"It's positive."  
  
"Damn." She says, as she finishes taking the blood pressure of one of the men lying there. "So now what?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
She sighs, writes the blood pressure on the chart and heads over to BJ's side, and takes his temperature. "104... no change..." She watches him start to stir. "BJ? Hey BJ open your eyes. BJ, look at me, come on..."  
  
"Margaret..." He says, cracking an eye open.  
  
"Oh thank god..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You passed out. You have a really high fever. I need you to try and remember, did you come in contact with James's blood?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"James... the fever patients... did you..."  
  
"I don't remember." He says.  
  
"Ok, it's alright. You're gonna be fine, just rest ok?"  
  
"I think I can manage that." He says, closing his eyes.  
  
Margaret does not leave his side unless she absolutely had to. Around 4am, she was doing some paperwork, and heard BJ talking to someone.  
  
"Hey... you came back. So what's going to happen to me?" BJ asked what seemed to be nothing to anyone except for him.  
  
"Nothing. You're going to be alright Beej." Hawkeye told him.  
  
"I'm not dying?"  
  
"BJ?" Margaret says, pulling a chair next to him. "Who are you talking too?"  
  
"Hawkeye." He tells her. "I'm not going to die am I?" He asks again.  
  
"BJ, don't think about that... you are going to be fine." Margaret tells him,  
  
"No you're not dying BJ. You'll be fine, just sick for a while." Hawkeye says, smiling, sitting on the other side of the bed.  
  
"BJ, Hawkeye's dead. You can't be talking to him." Margaret tells him.  
  
"But I am. He is sitting right over there, can't you see him."  
  
Lewis hears BJ talking and sees Margaret getting upset, and walks over to them, "He's delirious Margaret... don't pay any attention to what he is saying." He tries to comfort the nurse.  
  
"No, I know what I see... and Hawkeye is right here... can't you see him?" BJ asks Margaret. "Can't you see him Margaret? He's sitting right across from you."  
  
"BJ, Hawkeye died in August, he can't be sitting there, he's gone." Margaret tells her sick friend.  
  
"I know he is, but he came back. He told me that I would be ok! He is looking at you right now..."  
  
"BJ stop.."  
  
"They can't see me." Hawkeye tells his friend.  
  
"But why can't they?"  
  
"I don't know... I am still working on that answer." Hawkeye says, shaking his head.  
  
"Hawk... I don't understand..."  
  
"BJ, that's enough. Hawkeye is not sitting right next to you! He is not there! He is dead, you have to stop this. You are going to wake up the other patients." Margaret says, placing the cool compress back on his head.  
  
"Listen Pal, Margaret's right, you're going to have to rest to recover. You'll be fine but you have to help it along. If you need me, I'll be around. Keep fighting pal, and you'll pull through." Hawkeye tells BJ, as he slowly fades out.  
  
"Bye Hawk." He says, as he closes his eyes.  
  
Margaret has tears in her eyes, as she takes his temperature. "105..."  
  
"We have to tell the Colonel." Lewis says, as he stands up. "Margaret, he is delirious..."  
  
"I know." She says wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'll go tell Colonel Potter." Lewis tells her, as he heads out.  
  
"Dammit." Margaret says, wiping her eyes one last time.  
  
"105?" Potter say as he walks into the ward. "Damn." He goes over to his cutter, "Has he been awake at all?"  
  
"Yes. He was talking to..." Margaret stops.  
  
"Talking to who?"  
  
"Hawkeye... he said he was having a conversation with Hawkeye."  
  
"He's delirious." Potter tells her.  
  
"I know, but he insists that he had a conversation with him."  
  
"Pack him in a bit of ice... see how that takes to his elevated Temperature."  
  
"Right Colonel." Margaret says, heading out to get ice packs for her friend.  
  
"I can't loose another one..." Potter says, shaking his head, as he goes to his cabinet and grabs his bottle of scotch. "Good god I can't go through that again." Potter rose from his chair and walked into post-op to check on the status of his surgeon. "Margaret, why don't you go and get some shuteye." He says to his head nurse.  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"It's not question, it's an order Major..."  
  
"But sir!" She says, standing up.  
  
"No buts about it Major, I need you rested in the event that we have more casualties coming in! I can't have you falling asleep at the trays, now go!"  
  
"I'm fine sir..."  
  
"Margaret, go." He says, as he watches her reluctantly rise from her chair next to BJ and walk out of the ward. "She gets more stubborn every day, I swear." He picks up Hunnicut's chart and shakes his head.  
  
"How's he doing Colonel?" Father Mulcahy asks as he enters Post-Op.  
  
"Not well Padre I fear. There has been little change, but that little change is an elevation in temperature. He's one point away from Private James's breaking point."  
  
"That bad..."  
  
"He's delirious also, keeps having conversations with Hawkeye."  
  
"Is he coherent?"  
  
"According to the chart quite, however, I haven't been able to talk to him yet."  
  
"Perhaps in time..."  
  
"Keep him in your prayers Padre. He needs it."  
  
"I haven't stopped." He says, sighing.  
  
"Neither have I."  
  
"You say he was talking with Hawkeye?"  
  
"That's what the Major was telling me Padre."  
  
"Huh, interesting."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"This isn't the first case I have heard of someone talking to a friend or loved one who has passed on when they were quite ill."  
  
"Its delirium Padre, that's all it is." The Colonel says, quite sure of himself.  
  
"Perhaps..." The father says, as he sits beside BJ, silently praying for the young man's life.  
  
Margaret headed back into her tent, and laid on her bed. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She didn't know how much more she could take. She curled up and cried for a good while, before she forced herself to stop, "Enough Margaret. You are the head nurse, nothing should affect you! Stop crying! The others need you to be strong!" She mentally told herself. "But I can't lose another." She says aloud, and breaks down into tears again. After what seemed like hours she finally fell asleep, it was a restless sleep, but it was sleep none the less. Sleep that she desperately needed.  
  
Around 7am, Lewis took BJ's temperature again, praying that it would be lowered, but his results were quite distressing. "106, oh shit..." He says aloud, and runs into Potters office. "Colonel..." He says,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hunnicut's temp is 106..."  
  
"Damn, we have to get it down and fast, or..." He trails off.  
  
"You're right, but how?"  
  
"Ice... get him immersed in ice."  
  
"Right Sir." Lewis says, and runs back into Post-Op with the orders from their CO.  
  
"Kelley, we need ice, and lots of it. Get it here, pronto."  
  
"Right." Kelley says, running over to the kitchen.  
  
"BJ, can you hear me Chief? Wake up." He says, to his friend. "Come on BJ, open your eyes." Slowly his eyes open, but they are glazed over. "BJ, can you hear me?" He nods his head. "We have to get your fever down pal, you're up to 106 ok? We are packing you in ice, so if you feel cold, don't fight it. Do you understand?" Again he nods. "You'll be fine, just stay with me."  
  
As soon as Kelley brings in the ice, Margaret walks into the ward. "What happened?" She asked, fear in her tone of voice.  
  
"His fever's elevated." Lewis says, not wanting to lie to the Head Nurse.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"106."  
  
"WHAT?!" She says, helping pack him in ice. She looks down at him and sees that he is awake. "BJ? Are you ok?" He nods.  
  
"He hasn't been talking... but I figured jesters are as good as vocal ability." Lewis says to the worried Major. "Keep a check on his vitals, we don't want to throw him into shock." Margaret takes his hand to keep an eye on his pulse.  
  
"You can do this BJ... keep with us. Just stay awake." Margaret says. BJ averts his eyes to the side that nobody was on, as if he was watching somebody.  
  
Margaret followed his eyes, but couldn't see anyone. "Who are you looking at BJ?" She thought as he continued to stare off to the side. BJ gripped Margaret's hand tightly as they finished placing the ice around him. "You're ok Hunnicut, just relax." She tells him. "I hope to god this works." She keeps saying in her mind, "Please, let this work."  
  
After a half an hour they took the ice off and let his body warm up to the room temperature, hoping that it would have done some good to his temperature. He stayed awake for the entire 30 minutes. Margaret, after about 15 extra minutes took his temperature, and smiled when she saw the results. "104." She says, to the Colonel. "It helped!"  
  
"Yeah, but he still isn't out of the woods yet." He says shaking his head.  
  
BJ looks at Margaret once and then closes his eyes. She waits a few more minutes and then stands up, and walks outside for a breath of fresh air. She stands in the cool afternoon and feels the wind blow against her face. For a few minutes she stands like that.  
  
"He'll be fine..." Margaret heard someone say. She looked around, but didn't see anyone.  
  
"I must be losing my mind." She says aloud after searching the compound for the owner of the voice, as she takes a deep breath and heads back into Post- Op to sit with BJ for a while longer. It was two more days before BJ woke up again. Margaret had taken to staying by his side almost every moment of the day, unless they were in surgery or she was forced to try and get some shuteye, as there CO so gracefully put it. BJ started to stir which grabbed Margaret's attention right away.  
  
"BJ, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah." He says to her, opening his eyes.  
  
"Oh thank god." She says, almost breaking down into tears.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No." He says, trying to sit up.  
  
Margaret puts a thermometer in his mouth as she begins to explain to him exactly what went on the past 4 days, "You ended up with the same fever that James's had BJ, you scared the hell out of all of us!"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Don't talk till I finish taking your temperature. The past two days, but before that you were talking to us a bit, but nothing too coherent." She tells him. After a few more minutes she takes the thermometer out of his mouth, and smiles. "102. Thank god."  
  
"What did I have?"  
  
"They don't have a name for it yet, however, remember when that boy came in with the fever?"  
  
"Yeah, the one who died."  
  
"Yeah, well you must have come in contact with some of his blood."  
  
"I did. I was taking his blood and it spilled... I instantly caught it in my hand, however I didn't have gloves on and I had cut my hand earlier that day..."  
  
"That will do it." She says, cutting him off. "Well you were delirious, and had an entire conversation with Hawkeye."  
  
"Oh." He says, looking away from her.  
  
"Your temperature spiked to 106 and we thought we were gonna lose you too BJ. We packed you in ice and your ok now." She says smiling. "But do me a favor, and never scare me like that again."  
  
"I'll try not to." He says, grinning.  
  
"God BJ, I thought I was going to lose another one of you." She says, shaking her head.  
  
"Margaret, I'm fine." He reassures her.  
  
"I know, but a few days ago my god BJ, I couldn't lose another one of you, Hawkeye was hard enough..."  
  
"You don't have to worry about it." He assures her. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." He takes her hand closest to him, "I promise." She smiles and nods her head, wiping a tear away from her eye.  
  
"I'm just glad you're awake."  
  
"Me too." He says smiling.  
  
"Well you need your rest. I'll be back in a bit." She says smiling.  
  
"Alright." He says, as he closes his eyes. Margaret jumps up and runs into the CO's office.  
  
"Colonel! He's awake!"  
  
"How is he?" He asks his excited Head Nurse.  
  
"He's coherent, and his temperature is down to 102."  
  
"Thank god." He says, hugging Margaret.  
  
"He's going to be fine!" She says grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Good, now I want you to go and get some rest, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir." She says, knowing that she will finally be able to sleep.  
  
"You are officially off duty for the next 12 hours Major, and if I see your keaster in here in less than 6 hours you are in trouble." He says smiling.  
  
"Yes sir." She says, as she walks out of his office. She stops by Post-Op one more time before heading back to her tent. "Kelley, if anything changes on Captain Hunnicut, let me know."  
  
"Yes Major." She says, smiling. "I'm glad he's ok."  
  
"Me too Kelley, me too." She says grinning. "I'll be in my tent."  
  
"Of course Major." Kelley says, and with that Margaret heads back to her tent. As soon as she makes it through the makeshift door she falls on her bed, and remembers what she had said to Hawkeye when she saw him before they took him away. "I asked you to watch over us, and there is no doubt in my mind that you didn't. BJ's gonna be fine, and I hope that you had a bit to do with that." She says, quietly to the empty tent. "Thank you Hawkeye for watching over us. I don't know what I would have done if he died too." She smiled and turned over, closing her eyes. She was exhausted and had no trouble falling asleep, however, before she fell asleep, she swore that she heard the same voice telling her that BJ would be ok speak to her again, only this time it said, "I'll always watch out for you." She once again passed it off as being too tired, because she was too 'level headed' to believe that someone was actually speaking to her. For the first time in six days, she slept for more than 6 hours.  
  
BJ had to stay in post-op for another two days, till his fever completely broke. They didn't want to take a chance of him relapsing. It was another week till his strength came back completely, and he was able to work his full OR/Post-Op shifts. No one spoke of his delirious talks with Hawkeye, because no one wanted to believe that they happened, however in the back of everybody's mind lied the question of what if he actually did speak with Hawkeye and did see him, but that was only in the back of their minds. They were all just thrilled to get their Chief Surgeon back. It was a miracle that he survived.  
  
*****  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! If there are minor things wrong with this fic, I apologize; it was 1am when I finished it... I got an idea and had to go with it! Thanks for the Reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING! Only around 3 more chapters of the fic, unless I come up with an interesting idea for another chapter. I know this chapter was bit far fetched, but I like it when things occur out of the ordinary! Keep up the reviewing! Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed me! It really helps me out! Glad you are liking it!  
  
*STARY* 


	9. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
The months went by quickly and summer finally came. At the end of June BJ and Jason were sitting in their tent, drinking a martini.  
  
"You know something." Jason asked his Bunkie.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't think this war will ever end." He says, sighing.  
  
"Welcome to my world." BJ says frowning.  
  
"I mean, they have been trying to negotiate peace talks for the past, what, four months?"  
  
"About that..."  
  
"Well, when is enough, enough?"  
  
"I don't know." BJ says sighing. "I'm going to miss another one of my kid's birthday's and another anniversary." He picks up the dart syringes and aimed carefully at the dart board. "My god, I am bored."  
  
"Me too. What can we do?"  
  
"I don't know." BJ says, lining up his shot again. "It almost makes me miss causalities."  
  
"Almost." Jason says, lying back on his cot. "Maybe we can play poker. See if Margaret and Charles want in on it."  
  
"Sure, I haven't played poker in a while." BJ says, throwing his last 'dart'.  
  
"Speak of the devils." Jason says as he sees both Majors coming towards the Swamp.  
  
"Margaret, Charles." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Gentlemen." Charles says, acknowledging the two surgeons.  
  
"We were curious... are you two up for some poker?" Jason asks.  
  
"I am." Margaret says smiling, and sitting down on the chair that splits BJ and Jason's side of the tent.  
  
"Charles?"  
  
"No." He says gruffly, "I will not play a game that vulgar." He says shaking his head.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Jason says, dealing the cards to the three of them.  
  
"No money, just for fun." BJ says, handing out chips, but before they even begin their first hand, they hear;  
  
"Attention, All personal, Incoming wounded! The war's back in town folks!"  
  
"Looks like your wish is coming true, Chief." Jason says sighing as everyone stands up and runs out into the compound.  
  
"I'll grab the choppers." BJ says, running towards the landing pad.  
  
"I'll help." Jason says hot on his heals.  
  
"Alright..." BJ says looking at the two on the chopper. "The head wound's first, and the chest and abdomen is second. Get them prepped! Go now." BJ says, jumping on the jeep to stabilize the patient's.  
  
"How bad are yours BJ?" Potter asked him.  
  
"I've got a head wound, and an abdomen/chest wound in the batters box."  
  
"It's gonna be a long night." Jason says coming into scrub up.  
  
"Yes it is." The Colonel says to them.  
  
Margaret comes in to the scrub room and says, "BJ, the head wound died."  
  
"When?!" BJ says.  
  
"A few seconds ago. You couldn't have saved him. There was brain matter all over the place." She tells him.  
  
He slams his fist on the sink and says, "Damn!" He has always been a bit more angry at himself when a patient died ever since Hawkeye. "Prep the chest case." He says, as he finishes scrubbing. He opens the kid up and sees that it's practically the exact case of Hawkeye's. "Shit..." He curses, as he looks at the aorta, "The bullet destroyed his aorta, do we have a graph?"  
  
"I'll get one." Margaret said. Ever since Hawkeye, they always had graphs on store, just incase.  
  
"Margaret, I'm gonna need your help. I have 20 minutes to graph this before he's paralyzed, and I can't do it alone."  
  
"Of course." Margaret says, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Scalpel."  
  
"Scalpel."  
  
"Retract that Margaret."  
  
"Retractor."  
  
"Silk."  
  
"Silk."  
  
BJ was franticly working against the clock, a place that he wished he would never have to be again. "Time."  
  
"13 minutes Captain."  
  
"Alright." He says, working quickly.  
  
"How's it coming Hunnicut?" Potter calls over to his Chief Surgeon.  
  
"Alright..." He says, stitching up the young man lying in front of him. "Alright, take off the clamp and get ready to pack it off incase of a leak... ready? Go."  
  
Margaret takes it off, and thankfully there are no leaks. Both Nurse and Surgeon sigh heavily and smile at one another under their masks.  
  
"You did it." Margaret says.  
  
"No," BJ says looking at Margaret, "We did it. Now, let's go after the liver and he'll be fine." BJ trails off at the last part, and his eyes briefly cloud over with grief, sadness, and anger. It has been almost a year, but the pain still lingers in the young surgeon. Quietly BJ works on patching up the liver, successfully. He then moves onto the next patients, and quietly finishes them. After 20 hours of surgery, they are finished. The sun was just starting to come up over he hills of Ouijongbu as the surgical staff walks out of OR.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it?" Jason says.  
  
"It is, but I would much rather be looking at it from California." BJ says, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go grab a drink." He says, as he walks over to the Officer's club. It was a good thing that place never closed. BJ sat down on the chair and Klinger got him a martini.  
  
"It was a rough day wasn't it?" Klinger says, making himself a drink.  
  
"Yeah Klinger, it was..." He says sighing, and downing the liquor. "Do you think this war is ever going to end Klinger?"  
  
"No." He says sighing. "Just be glad that you haven't been here the entire time, or practically the entire time." He says sighing once more. "Are you alright BJ?" Noticing BJ gazing into space.  
  
"Huh?" He says, a bit startled, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My first operation today and how I was able to save him."  
  
"The chest wound?"  
  
"And abdomen." He says sighing.  
  
"It's been almost a year sir." Klinger tells him, knowing that it was Hawkeye who was haunting his thoughts right now.  
  
"I know Klinger, its just... well... I still feel responsible for his..."  
  
"Sir, you did everything you could possibly do. We'll get out of here one day and forget all about this horrible war."  
  
"That's just the thing. I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget Hawkeye... I don't want to forget all of you. You all are probably the closest friends that I have ever had."  
  
"I feel that way too BJ, I just don't know if I want to remember the horrors of the war, and unfortunately, Hawkeye was one of the horrors." He says sighing.  
  
"So you want to forget about him?!" BJ says, in shock.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean..." Klinger says.  
  
"Well, what exactly do you mean?" He says, almost shouting at the company clerk.  
  
"I... I don't know what I mean. I want to forget about the death and the pain of these young boys! I don't want to forget about the people. I don't think I could ever forget about Hawkeye though, nor you or the Majors, or Colonel Potter or..."  
  
"Yeah..." BJ says sighing. "Fill 'er up Klinger." He says, handing him his glass. "Erin turns two in a week, and I'm not going to see her turn it. I missed her turning one, and now two."  
  
"What day is it sir?"  
  
"What day is what?"  
  
"Her birthday... what day is it?"  
  
"July 1st, a week from yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Yeah, me too." He says, downing the last bit of his drink. "Well Klinger, I think I am going to attempt a bit of sleep. I shall see you later." And with that he walks back to his tent.  
  
A week went by and still no end of the war.  
  
"You know what we need?" Jason says, throwing a ball up and catching it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since its summer, we need a barbeque. What do you think?"  
  
"That sound's great... let's go run it by Potter." BJ says, smiling as he stands up so they can go talk to the CO. "Colonel, we have an idea." He says as he walks into the office.  
  
"What's that?" Potter asks his surgeons.  
  
"Well, we were thinking, since the Peace Talks are happening, and the causalities are slow, we were wondering if we could hold a BBQ?" Jason says.  
  
"That's a dandy idea... and we could invite the orphans for some fun too!"  
  
"That sounds great." BJ says smiling.  
  
"I'll talk to the Padre and we'll have one on Sunday." He says smiling.  
  
"Great!" Jason and BJ say at the same time.  
  
"This is just what this camp needs to boost morale. I'll set it up."  
  
"Thanks Colonel." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"Oh and BJ, you'll be doing the cooking right?"  
  
BJ laughs and says, "Of course, as long as the cooking only consists of hotdogs."  
  
"Of course." Potter grins.  
  
Sunday comes extremely fast for the 4077th. There were a ton of games and food for the Personnel and Orphans to last a life time. Klinger came dressed in Hawkeye's Hawaiian shirt, which looked surprisingly decent on him.  
  
"Klinger, that shirt suits you." Colonel Potter says, looking at the blue and white pattern.  
  
"Thank you your Colonelness." He says smiling.  
  
BJ saw the shirt and smiled. He missed seeing that around the camp and it brought back many fond memories of Hawkeye that he thought he had lost. "Klinger, that shirt is great." He says smiling.  
  
"I figured that this is the best place and time to wear it." He says, smiling.  
  
"I completely agree." He says, as he turns his attention back to the hotdogs. "Can I offer you a hotdog?"  
  
"Maybe in a bit, when I get my nerve up." He jests.  
  
"Hey, I am a damn good cook thank you very much." "BJ says defensively with a smile.  
  
"Uh huh." Klinger says smiling.  
  
"Careful or I'll put you in for a promotion." BJ says, as they both start laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Klinger says, walking away.  
  
"I have to tell you BJ, this was a great idea that you and Jason had."  
  
"Well sir, it was mostly Jason. I just said Yeah, and helped put it together." BJ says, handing him a hotdog. "The orphans are really having a great time."  
  
"Yeah, and so are the Personnel." Potter says smiling. "It's amazing how little kids always make people feel better."  
  
"It's a good morale booster." BJ grins.  
  
"That it is..." He says trailing off.  
  
"I just wish Hawk was still here to share this." BJ sighs.  
  
"I was thinking the exact same thing Hunnicut." He says, patting the taller man's arm.  
  
"Thanks for the hotdog." He smiles at the man and walks away.  
  
"You're welcome." BJ says smiling.  
  
Two day's after the Barbeque was the day that they all were waiting for... the day that the announcement of a lifetime was heard.  
  
"Attention All Personnel!"  
  
"Ten bucks it's more wounded." Jason says to BJ, as they both rise from their cots.  
  
"This just in from HQ, peace talks have been settled! THE WAR IS OVER!"  
  
BJ stands there shocked, and Jason jumps up and screams, "I can't believe it! It's over! The war's over!"  
  
"In exactly twelve hours, a complete cease fire will occur! Once again! The war is over!"  
  
"It's over! It's finally over!" BJ says, smiling as he heads out of the Swamp to the 'party' going on in the center of the compound.  
  
"BJ! It's over!" Margaret says, running full force at him he picks her up in a tight hug.  
  
"I know! I can't believe it Margaret!" He says, swinging her around. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" He tells her putting her down.  
  
"In a few day's we'll be home BJ! You'll be home with your family!"  
  
"And so will you." He tells her.  
  
"That has to be the greatest thing I have ever heard in my entire life." Charles says, walking over to the Major and Captain.  
  
"Me too Charles." BJ grins.  
  
"I am going home!" Jason says, excitedly. "It's been almost a year and it's over." He grabs Margaret and swings her around.  
  
"I have been waiting for this for two years!" BJ says. Suddenly, the sound of choppers fills the air bringing causalities, BJ looks up to the sky and says, "I guess I still have to wait for twelve hours."  
  
"Attention All Personnel, Incoming Wounded... we are still in business!"  
  
"One last hurrah!" Jason says, running up to the chopper pad.  
  
"Let's hope." Charles and BJ say at the same time, running over to the ambulance and bus.  
  
"Didn't you hear the war's over?" BJ says to the patient with a smile.  
  
"I did, but my leg decided that it had to get shot." The young private says.  
  
"You'll be fine." BJ says, moving on to the more serious soldiers. "Father? Can you finish triaging for me? I have to scrub up."  
  
"Of course... I guess they didn't hear about the war being over..."  
  
"I guess not." BJ says, running off the bus and into surgery where a boy had a ton of shrapnel throughout his stomach and legs. "God, this kid swallowed a junk yard."  
  
"Need help Hunnicut?"  
  
"No Colonel, I'm fine, just commenting on the amount of metal in him." He says, shaking his head. "Margaret, suction that. Thanks."  
  
After six hours, BJ calls out, "How many more?"  
  
"Just brought in another batch of wounded." Klinger says.  
  
"Damn, don't they know that it's over?!"  
  
"Not for another five hours BJ." Potter says. "We know that it's over... they don't."  
  
"Give me 15 minutes, and I'll fly over there and drop them a note telling them." Jason says, while digging in a patients gut.  
  
"Just wait it out..." Margaret says. She was very excited to get back to the states, even though the army was her life. Three years away from her family was a very long time.  
  
"I've been waiting it out for the past year!" Jason says.  
  
"I've been waiting it out longer then you have Captain!" Margaret snaps at him.  
  
BJ finishes stitching up his patient and says, "Next." He glances around the operating room... Hawkeye's operating room... His operating room... and watches all the people working hard. He never has seen such dedicated people, and he was glad to have been able to work with them. Five hours later, they hear,  
  
"In the next few seconds, there will be a total cease fire..." There suddenly was an eerie silence, followed by the announcement, "There you have it folks, the Korean War is Officially over... this is the sound of peace." All of the surgical staff looks up at one another in silence for a few seconds, before burying there noses back into there work.  
  
"The war is only over for half of us." Charles grumbles.  
  
They finish operating in silence, and that night there is a dinner that the total camp attends. It is the last dinner of the 4077th. The night was full of talking, laughing, and crying. Everyone of the personnel had mixed feelings about leaving the war. Sure, they were all excited to go home to there families, but they were also leaving their families too.  
  
Potter decided that it was time to discuss everyone's future. He stands up and instantly grabs everyone's attention. "Let's all go around and tell one another about what we are going to be doing after the war." He says to the camp.  
  
"You go first Colonel." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Alright, well, as soon as I step off the plane I am going to be an official civilian. I'm retiring as an army man. My wife has learned over the years to do things without me, but now she's going to have to adjust with me taking over a bit more. No more Colonel Potter for me. I'm going to take on the role of a partially retired Dr. Potter and a full time Mrs. Potter's, Mr. Potter." He says smiling as he looks over to Margaret.  
  
"Well, I was offered a position in two places. One was as Head Nurse in an Army Hospital in Tokyo, and back to a M*A*S*H* Unit if another war ever break's out. The second was also as Head Nurse, but this one was state side, an Army Hospital in San Francisco. I chose the San Francisco job." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Hey! That's terrific!" BJ says excitedly.  
  
"The army has been the only think I have ever known. I've been moving around ever since I was born, and now all I want is something more permanent. I know since I've been here I haven't had a chance to tell my nurses how I really feel about them. I've always had a difficult time with expressing my feelings, but I want you all to know how proud of you I am. I have never worked with a better group of nurses before. I love you all, and it was a privilege to work with all of you. I wish all of you the best, and will miss everyone terribly." She says, smiling as she wipes a tear away from her eye. BJ squeezes her shoulders reassuringly and smiles at the head nurse.  
  
"Well," BJ begins, "You all know what I am going to be doing." He says smiling. "I am going to begin where I left off as my job as a husband and as a father. My daughter turned two a week ago. The last time I saw her was when she was five months old. I missed a year and a half of her, and I will never get them back, but what I can do is make up for that lost time from the moment I get home. I think it is time to get to know my little girl. I'll probably take off work for a few weeks and spend them with my family, and then hopefully I will be starting back at my hospital in San Francisco, not an Army Hospital." He says grinning at Margaret and quickly adds in, "I think I have had my lifetime fulfillment of army life." He smiles and continues, "My life seems to be consisting of helping people, my family, and perhaps a few more kids one day. I am also going to go to Crabapple Cove Maine and see Hawkeye's father. Hawk was constantly telling me how great of a place it is and how wonderful his father is, so I decided I wanted to experience it for myself. Hawkeye was the best friend I ever had, and probably the best one I ever will have. He wanted this war to end more than anyone, but that was because he was here since day one. He was a great guy, and I want to learn everything I possibly can learn about him, and that's what I'm gonna do. So by the end of the summer, I'll have met his father." BJ finishes and Margaret squeezes his hand.  
  
Jason looks at his two friends with the utmost sympathy, but its his turn to talk so he begins, "I, like BJ am going to go home and spend my first few weeks as a daddy to my son Luke and daughter Stephanie, and a husband to my wife Donna. Then, I'll work in the same hospital I left, and live my life to the fullest. Being here has really opened my eyes to the importance of life."  
  
"I am going to be chief of Thoracic Surgery in Boston, thanks to the help of a friend." He says, glancing quickly at Margaret, "Being here has taught me the meaning of friendship, and I shall never forget that." Charles tells the unit.  
  
"I am going back to Philadelphia and work with the orphans. I love all children. They are just so innocent, and after being here for three years, I've heard every single type of confession there is!" The priest jests.  
  
"Well, Soon Li and I, we are planning to be married! But, before we leave Korea she wants to find her family so... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm staying in Korea!" The entire tent starts laughing. "But," Klinger starts again, "I do want my family to be here for the wedding..."  
  
"I thought you weren't going home?!" Potter says smiling.  
  
"I'm not, I wanted it with this family. Father can you do it?"  
  
"I'd be honored son."  
  
"So it's settled! Tomorrow before we all leave we'll have a wedding." Potter says smiling.  
  
Everyone else went on telling about what they were going to be doing after the war.  
  
They sat in the mess tent till almost 2am, when most decided it was time to go to sleep. Margaret and BJ went over to the officer's club for one last drink before it was shut down for good.  
  
"It's kind of scary isn't it?" Margaret says, taking a sip of her scotch.  
  
"What?" BJ asked.  
  
"That it's over. Tomorrow will be the last day that we see most people. These are the people we have lived with for years."  
  
"You said you were use to this..."  
  
"I am, but it's different this time." Margaret says sighing.  
  
"How so?" BJ asks curiously.  
  
"Well, it's just; I have been here all three years of the war, since day one. I have become so close to most of the people here, closer than I ever have been to anyone before, and now I have to leave them."  
  
"I'll always be around Margaret. You're in San Francisco, and I'm in Mill Valley. That's only a hop skip and a jump away from one another."  
  
"Yeah." She says smiling. "I know how war is though... you try and purposely forget about it, and that includes the people who were involved."  
  
"I promise, I won't forget about you Margaret." BJ says, trying to ensure the nurse.  
  
"Thanks." She says smiling at him.  
  
They sit in silence, just enjoying each other's company for a while, before BJ speaks. "You know..." He says, downing his martini and starting on the other. "I really wish Hawkeye could see the end of this war."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I mean, he wanted this to end so bad, just like all of us, and he is the one who ended up dead." He puts very bluntly in his slightly tipsy state of mind. "I don't think I will ever stop feeling the guilt Margaret. I don't think it is possible."  
  
"You will." Margaret tells him. "Once you get away from this place, you will have your wife and your daughter and forget all about..."  
  
"Don't even finish that thought Margaret! I will never forget about Hawk. I can't." He says, shaking his head. "I want to stop feeling the guilt, but I can't do that either. I feel responsible for him not being able to see the end of the war. Maybe if I was a better surgeon I could have saved him."  
  
"We went over this before BJ. Nothing could have saved him. He couldn't have even saved himself!"  
  
"I know, but I still should have." He says finishing his last martini. "He was my best friend..." He stops and thinks for a moment, "No... he IS my best friend." He says sighing.  
  
"And you can take that with you. You'll always have your memories, just like I will."  
  
"That's not enough..."  
  
"It unfortunately has to be. He saw the end of the war, we just don't realize."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." He says standing up, "Can I walk you back to your tent?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She says smiling.  
  
"Good night Margaret." He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good night BJ." She says, as they go into their separate tents. Margaret gets into bed and says, "It's finally over." With that happy thought she rolls over and falls asleep. It is the last time she will sleep in that tent, and on that hard army cot.  
  
BJ heads into his tent, and flops down on the hard army cot and says, "It's finally over Hawk. The war that seemed like it would never end is over." He quietly talks to thin air. The entire tent was asleep except for BJ who smiled to himself. He looked over at the picture of his wife and daughter, and his smile grew. He was going home. With that thought he fell into a peaceful sleep. All too soon, the sun hit the Swamp and woke up the three surgeons. All of them woke up in good moods. They talked as they packed up there personal belonging's. The wedding was set to be held at 12:00pm. That came and went very quickly, and the newly weds were the first ones who left the camp.  
  
"Be careful over here Klinger." Potter warns his company clerk.  
  
"I will sir."  
  
"Thanks for everything you have done for me over the past year. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Thank you Colonel, for everything." He says, hugging his CO.  
  
"Congratulations." Potter says to the two.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I hope you find your family Soon Li." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Thank you BJ." She smiles back at him.  
  
"You let me know when you're back state side ok?" Potter says.  
  
"That goes for me too." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Will do." Klinger says smiling.  
  
"Klinger, it's been interesting." Jason says grinning and giving the man a hug.  
  
"Yes it has." Klinger agrees.  
  
"I wish you all the health and happiness in the world Max." Charles says, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"You too sir. Thank you."  
  
"Good bye my son. Take care of yourself." The Padre says, hugging the man and then blessing the couple, yet again.  
  
"Good bye Father." Klinger smiles, and turns his attention towards Margaret. "Goodbye Major."  
  
"Good Bye Sergeant." She smiles, before hugging him.  
  
"You're still all aces in my book Major. I'll miss you."  
  
"You're not too bad yourself Max. I'll miss you too." She says.  
  
"Oh Klinger, hang on, I need you to autograph this picture for me." BJ says, grinning as he pulls out a picture of Klinger in his Scarlet O'Hara dress.  
  
"My favorite dress!" Klinger says, laughing as he signs the photo.  
  
"It's for Erin. One day when I tell her this, she's not going to believe that you actually wore dresses, but this is living proof."  
  
"Well, I looked fabulous in yellow." He says smiling. "We better get going. Goodbye!" He says, as they jump into the wagon and drive off.  
  
"Goodbye." Everyone replies, as they watch the man drive off.  
  
Next, all of the nurses left, with tears in there eyes. They all hopped onto the bus to take them to the 8063rd so they could pack them up before heading back to there families.  
  
"Goodbye!" Everyone called as the nurses drove away.  
  
"And then there were five." Jason says, as he looks at the decollate camp.  
  
"You ready to go Major?" They heard one of the drivers call to Margaret from the jeep.  
  
"One minute." She calls back as she turns to Colonel Potter. "Goodbye Colonel."  
  
"Goodbye my dear." He says hugging the nurse. "Thanks for everything Margaret."  
  
"Thank you Colonel." She says, as she comes out of the embrace. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Don't be a stranger if you're ever around Missouri, or if you ever need anything just call me."  
  
"Thank you Colonel. You have meant the world to me, much like my father does." She compliments the man.  
  
"Margaret, while you're getting your career set up; don't forget to take a little time to be happy." He says smiling. She nods, and wipes a tear away, moving onto Charles.  
  
"Bye Charles."  
  
"Goodbye Margaret." He says, hugging her. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"You too." She smiles and walks over to Jason. "Bye Jason."  
  
"Bye Margaret." He smiles.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to come to Korea during such a rough time. I wish I could make up the lost time of getting to know you."  
  
"That's a bridge over water Margaret." He says hugging her. "Good luck state side. If you ever get bored and want to take a vacation from the sunshine, I have an extra room in my house."  
  
"Thanks." She smiles, and she turns to BJ. They hug one another, knowing that they are going to see each other state side, but still, "I'll see you in California."  
  
"You bet you will." He says. "Thank you Margaret, for everything you have done for me over the past year. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"You don't have to forget him, remember."  
  
"And neither do you." He says giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a safe flight home, and call me when you get home. I'll see you in a week."  
  
"See you in a week." She says, as she hugs the Colonel one more time before getting in the jeep and heading with her nurses to the 8063rd. She waved to them all as she left the compound, and they all waved back to her until she was not able to be seen.  
  
"You're next Major." They heard a voice call.  
  
"Right." He says, turning his attention towards the men, "Gentlemen... I can't say it's been fun..."  
  
"Some of it has." Jason says grinning.  
  
"I wish you all the best." He says, shaking each man's hand.  
  
"You too Chuckles." BJ says, grinning.  
  
"Margaret was right when she said it wasn't your fault. Remember that BJ." He says, to the man.  
  
"I will Charles, thank you." He says. "Don't be a stranger either. I'd love to hear from you."  
  
"Right." He says. "Gentlemen... I bid you all a fair adieu."  
  
"Bye Charles." They all say as he too rides off.  
  
"And then there were three." Jason says. "How are you getting to the plane Colonel?"  
  
"I'm going to take Sophie for one last ride, over to the orphanage. They can use her for rides or farming, and then from there I have a jeep picking me up."  
  
"Right." BJ says smiling at his CO. "I'll miss you Colonel." He says.  
  
"I'll miss you too BJ." The older man says as he pulls his young surgeon into a hug.  
  
"You're a damn good surgeon though BJ, and don't you ever forget that. Many boys are alive because of you."  
  
"I know sir, and because of you too." BJ says, wiping a tear away from his eye.  
  
"I wish I could have made his loss easier on you and Margaret..."  
  
"I wish that I could have for you too. I don't know what I would have done without you all."  
  
"Likewise." Potter says, wiping his eyes. "Don't lose touch son. I want to hear all about your jaunt home and up to Maine."  
  
"Yes sir." He say.  
  
"Take care of Margaret for me too. She needs you just as much as you need her."  
  
"I'm just glad she's moving in the neighborhood." He smiles.  
  
"Take care son, and take care of that family of yours. Your daughter will be thrilled to see you." He says smiling.  
  
"I hope so." He says, hugging the man again. "Thanks for helping me through the last year Colonel."  
  
"And thank you too BJ." He says, before turning to the newer surgeon. "Jason, I have admired you since the first time you stepped foot on this camp. Not everyone would have been able to see past the hurt to a camp that you could make home in. It was a horrible reason for you to come here, but it happened, and I am glad that I got to know you. You did amazing things for us over the past year, and I really appreciate it son." He says, hugging the surgeon.  
  
"I am sorry that I had to be called in sir, but I appreciate everything you have just told me. I want to thank you also. You are one of the reasons I had such a success rate here. I don't think I could have done it if I didn't have such a great group of people backing me up." He smiles.  
  
"You take care of yourself and your family too son. And do keep in touch."  
  
"I will sir, thank you. Take care of yourself." He says.  
  
"Good bye boys." He says, as he hops up on Sophie and rides off into the sunset.  
  
"And then there were two." BJ says, smiling. "And I think I hear my ride." He says looking skyward. "Yup, and yours is right behind it." He says as the two choppers come into view. "Shall we head up?"  
  
"We shall." Jason says, as the two friends slowly walk up to the chopper. "Listen BJ, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not being Hawkeye. I am sorry that I had to come and replace him, and I am sorry that I was such a jackass to you the first few weeks."  
  
"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be me." He says sighing. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I should have realized how great of a person you were sooner, but I was so tied up in my friend's death I couldn't see towards the good. I only saw the replacement part. It wasn't you and I want you to know that. You are a fine Doctor and it was a privilege to work with you, and to call you my friend. You helped me move on after Hawkeye's death, and I thank you for that. And I really thank you for not being a pompous, egotistical asshole like Charles, or a regular army ferret face clown like Frank." He says laughing.  
  
"Glad I could be some help." Jason says laughing. "Thanks for being such a great friend BJ. You helped me a lot over here. I really appreciate it. I don't know what it would have been like if I didn't find you here."  
  
"I appreciate how understanding you were during my adjustment. I hope that you will keep in touch once we go state side."  
  
"Of course I will. Our daughters are around the same age, so maybe one day we'll come out there and visit you."  
  
"Or vice-versa." BJ says smiling. He looks around and realizes that they were on top of the landing pad, and the choppers were coming in. "Well, thanks again for everything Jase." BJ says hugging the man.  
  
"It's been... well... it's been interesting BJ."  
  
"Indeed it has. Have a safe flight home."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh BJ, I have a question for you?"  
  
"Yeah?" BJ asks, before he gets onto the chopper.  
  
"What does BJ stand for?"  
  
BJ laughs, and looks at his friend, "Whatever you want it too."  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"I am being serious! I'm named after my mother Bea and my father Jay." He says smiling as he waves to the open mouthed Captain. "See you around Jason."  
  
"Bye BJ." And with that, they lifted off and were on there way home. BJ looked down at the camp, the place he has lived for the past two years. The place where he lost his best friend in the whole world. The place that was considered hell on earth. The place that was now just a memory as it faded off into the horizon. "It's over Hawkeye. It's over." He says quietly.  
  
"Where you heading too Captain?" The pilot asked.  
  
"Seoul, Hawaii, and finally San Francisco." He says smiling as he turned his attention back to the landscape of Korea, trying to take in its beauty, and boy was it ever beautiful when there was no fighting going on. BJ thanked the chopper pilot, and said goodbye to him, wishing him luck. He then caught his plane and started his journey home, to a more familiar and friendly place. The flight was extremely long, but BJ just slept most of the time anyway. He was emotionally exhausted from everything he had gone through over in Korea. Finally, he heard the words that he waited to hear since he took off from Hawaii;  
  
"We will be touching down in San Francisco Airport in approximately fifteen minutes." He was home. As soon as the plane touched the ground he jumped up and practically ran out of the cabin. He knew that his family was waiting for him. He got into the airport and quickly scanned the lobby and saw the most beautiful woman and little girl he has ever seen. "Peg!" He called to his wife as he quickly made his way over to her.  
  
"BJ!" She says as she puts down their daughter and hugs him tight. "Welcome home Darling!" She says, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I've missed you." He says, kissing her. His attention soon turned to the little girl on the ground. "Hi Erin."  
  
She smiled at him and threw herself into her arms. "Hi Daddy!" She said to him as she hugged him. He couldn't believe that she wasn't at all scared of him. He couldn't believe that his little girl was walking and talking. He cried when he hugged her. He had been gone for so long, but now he was back.  
  
"I told her about you every single day." Peg says smiling at her two favorite people in the whole world. "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"Me too." He says as he takes his wife's hand. He gives his daughter a kiss, and they walked over to get his bags.  
  
"Are you doing alright BJ? I mean from Hawkeye..." She was cut off.  
  
"It's never going to be totally alright, but being home sure makes it a hell of a lot better." He says, as he grabs his bags. It was difficult maneuvering Erin and his bags at the same time, but he managed. He did not want to put his daughter down, and she seemed content on staying in her fathers arms.  
  
"Do you want me to take her?" Peg asked.  
  
"No, she's fine." He says, kissing Erin's cheek again. "You got big Erin." "I know!" She says smiling.  
  
"Oh, guess what?"  
  
"What?" Peg asked.  
  
"Margaret is moving to San Francisco!"  
  
"The head nurse?!"  
  
"Yes." He says smiling. "She is working in the army hospital. I can't wait till you can meet her. She should be home next week. She had to finish packing up the other M*A*S*H* Units before she could come."  
  
"I can't wait." Peg says. She was so excited to have her husband home. It was wonderful that she could finally have her entire family living in the same country.  
  
They get to the car and drive home. Everything comes back to BJ as he drives down the familiar streets. He missed the sunny, warm weather, and was glad to get back to his home. "Peg?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you say about going to Maine sometime this summer?"  
  
She smiles at her husband, knowing that he wants to see his best friend's family, "I'd say that is a great idea." She says as they pull into the driveway of their house.  
  
He walks into his house and puts Erin down so he can unpack. He smiles as he walks through his house... not a tent... and doesn't stop smiling till he falls asleep that night. "I'm home Hawk." He says as he unpacks his things. His wife comes up and says,  
  
"Honey, I'll unpack for you. Why don't you go down and get to know Erin a bit better." She says smiling.  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice." He says as he runs downstairs to play with his daughter. They play all night and then he puts her to sleep. He stays in her room for a few minutes and just watches her. Peg comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waste.  
  
"You ok?" She asks.  
  
"I've never been better." He says. For the first time in two years he slept soundly, right next to his wife. He knew that from now on, his life would run like clock work. He had his family and that was all he ever needed.  
  
*****  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! If there are minor things wrong with this fic, I apologize; it was 2am when I finished it... I got an idea and had to go with it! Thanks for the Reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING! Only a couple more chapters to go *sniff* I know a lot of the things differ, but some are the same from the final episode of the show! I hope you like it! Keep up the reviewing! Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed me! It really helps me out! Glad you are liking it!  
  
*STARY* 


	10. A Trip To Maine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
A month went by quickly for BJ. He started working at the hospital again, which he quickly realized how much he truly missed working. He thought a lot about Korea and about Hawkeye. It's been a month since he has seen or talked to his best friends, not including Margaret. Margaret and BJ tried to see each other a few times a week. Peg and Margaret because best friends instantly, and Erin absolutely adored her 'Aunt Margaret,' and Margaret absolutely adored her 'Niece.' BJ sat down at his desk and began to look at the different pictures around his office. There were a few of Peg and Erin spread around the room. Another picture was a picture of his first year at the 4077th. Everyone was there. The second picture was of Margaret, Potter, Charles, Jason and himself. And the last one was a picture of Hawkeye and him, standing outside the swamp with martini glasses and smiles on there faces, and there arms around each others shoulders. On the bottom of the frame it says, "July 6, 1952," and on the back it says, "Beej, my best friend, the finest kind, Hawk." He smiles and begins his paper work. Around six o'clock BJ decided it was time to go back home to his family.  
  
"I'm home!" he calls as he entered his house.  
  
"Daddy!" Erin calls to him, as she runs towards him. He scoops her up and says, "I've missed you Erin." As he gives her a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I miss you too." She says smiling.  
  
"Oh good! You're home." Peg says to her husband as he puts there daughter down on the floor. "It's going to be just you two tonight." She says to him, kissing him hello.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. He always loved when it was just the two of them. It gave BJ a chance to make up for not being around the first years of her life.  
  
"Shopping with Margaret. She needs a few things for her apartment and asked me to go along." She says, grabbing her pocketbook.  
  
"Alright. Have fun and I'll see you tonight." He says a bit too eager.  
  
Peg smiled at his eagerness and says, "I plan on it." She says kissing her husband, then her daughter. "Be good for daddy tonight Erin."  
  
"Ok! Bye-bye Mommy!" She says.  
  
"I'll be back around 9."  
  
"Alright, tell Margaret I said hi."  
  
"I will." She says as she heads out the door.  
  
"Well Erin, it's just you and me Princess."  
  
"Come play wif me Daddy!" She says, running into the family room.  
  
"Alright." He says smiling. They spend there entire night playing. Then he gave her a bath and put her to sleep. It was nice spending time with his daughter. After she was asleep he went into the family room and watched TV for a while before Peg came home.  
  
"Did you have fun?" He asked his wife as she came into the room.  
  
"Yes. Margaret got some real cute things for her place."  
  
"That's good." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and she is coming over tomorrow for dinner."  
  
"Great!" BJ says, and adds in quickly, "I'll be home by six tomorrow."  
  
"Alright." Peg says, sitting next to her husband. "So what did you and Erin do tonight?"  
  
"Played, had a bath, read a story, the usual." He says draping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"It was... I still can't believe how much she has grown."  
  
"I know." She says smiling. "Shall we go to bed?"  
  
"It's only 10." He says, looking at his watch  
  
"I know." She says smiling as she pulls him into the bedroom for the night.  
  
The next day, while BJ was at work he decided he wanted to try and get a hold of Dr. Pierce. He calls to his secretary, "Linda?"  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"I need you to place a call for me."  
  
"Of course." She smiles at him. "Where too?" She asks, as she takes out a pen and paper.  
  
"Dr. Daniel Pierce, in Crabapple Cove Maine."  
  
"Ok, I'll get right on that." She says, smiling.  
  
"Thanks a lot." He says, smiling back at her. He went back to his paper work for a few minutes before he heard,  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut, Dr. Pierce is on the line."  
  
"Great!" He says excitedly, picking up the receiver, "Dr. Pierce?"  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut." The older man says smiling to himself. "It's good to hear from you BJ."  
  
"You too sir."  
  
"No need for the sir's, call me Daniel."  
  
"Very well." BJ says, grinning ear to ear as he talked to the elder man.  
  
"When did you get home?"  
  
"About three weeks ago."  
  
"And did you pick up your daughter and not let her down?"  
  
"I did, and my wife too for that fact."  
  
"Very good." Daniel says smiling.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting a bit better every day, what about you BJ?"  
  
"My family makes it better." He says smiling.  
  
"Be sure that you keep them top priority in your life, because you never know when they are going to leave you."  
  
"I do."  
  
"So, when do I get the honor of meeting you BJ?"  
  
"I was calling about that. I have off in a week and a half for a few days. I figured if you were free, I would fly out there."  
  
"That is the end of August, the 28th?" He asks.  
  
"Around there yes."  
  
"That sounds good." He says smiling. He was truly excited to meet his Son's best friend.  
  
"Are you bringing your wife and daughter?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I have to bring it up with the Mrs." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"Sounds good." He says.  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut, you are needed in surgery." Linda says, coming into his office.  
  
"I'll be right there." BJ says, before turning his attention back to the phone, "Well Daniel, I have to be going. I am needed in surgery. I will let you know what is going to happen."  
  
"Alright BJ, welcome home and it was good talking to you." Daniel says.  
  
"You too, good bye."  
  
"Bye." And they both hang up.  
  
For the rest of the day, both men were in a better mood.  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut?" One of his nurses came up to him as he was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's an emergency coming in. They need you."  
  
BJ sighs, and says, "You're kidding me right?"  
  
"No Doctor." The Nurse replies.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Do you have somewhere to be?"  
  
"Yes, I told my wife I'd be home for dinner. My friend's coming over."  
  
"Oh, well hopefully you won't be too long. It's only five now."  
  
"And ten by the time I get home." He says, sighing, as he walks out of his office. "Can you call my wife and tell her I'll be late?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Surgery seemed to last forever as he worked quickly and safely on the young boy lying before him. After two hours, BJ was able to get home to his family and friend. It wasn't till about 8 by the time he got home.  
  
"I'm home." BJ calls as he comes through the front door.  
  
"Daddy!" Erin says running towards him.  
  
"Hi Erin." He says, picking his daughter up. "Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Aunt Margaret." She says pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Aunt Margaret's still here?" She nods to him, "Good." He replies as they walk into the kitchen. "Hi girls." He says, smiling.  
  
"Hi." They both say to him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Margaret asks.  
  
"Emergency. I had a kid who came in at the last minute with internal bleeding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There's food in the refrigerator if you are hungry." Peg says smiling.  
  
"Thanks," He says, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He proceeds to place Erin on the ground and warm up the food in the oven. "Now, Miss Erin, what are you still doing up? It is 8:00! You should be sound asleep."  
  
"Aunt Margaret is here!" She says, jumping onto her lap.  
  
"I see that." He says, smiling. "But you should still be sleeping."  
  
"I think daddy should take you up to get your Pajamas on." Peg says smiling.  
  
"OK!" Erin says, jumping off Margaret and runs over to her daddy, "Come on Daddy."  
  
"Ok." He says, smiling and picks her up as they head upstairs to her room.  
  
"She has him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Definitely. He is right where she wait's him to be." Peg says smiling before adding in, "Just where he should be." Peg quickly turns serious and says, "He isn't as happy as he use to be... it's like a part of him is missing."  
  
"He seems fine." Margaret says to her.  
  
"He is, but he isn't." Peg says.  
  
"Tomorrow's a hard day for him... for us."  
  
"I wish I could help him."  
  
"He'll be fine... He is fine." Margaret says reassuring her friend.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm the same as BJ. I cared for Hawkeye more than I ever cared for anyone before." Margaret says taking a sip of her coffee. "He was the first person I cried for in a long time... and BJ was the first one I cried in front of."  
  
"I can't even imagine the pain that you all went through."  
  
"And I envy you for that. No one should ever go through that." She says, sighing. "I just can't believe that it's been a year..." Margaret says before she is cut off by the two year old.  
  
"Look Aunt Margaret!" She says showing her what she was wearing, "There new!"  
  
"And you look beautiful." Margaret says, smiling at the child.  
  
"Thank you." She says, before looking at her mom, "Mommy? Do I have to go to bed?"  
  
Peg looks at her daughter, she still seemed like she was in a good mood, and if she goes to bed later, she'll sleep later. "Not yet." Peg says.  
  
"Good!" Erin says, sitting with Margaret.  
  
"Are you working tomorrow Margaret?" BJ asks.  
  
"Not till one, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if at twelve you would like to go grab lunch."  
  
"Sure, where?"  
  
"The diner?"  
  
"I'll be there!" She says smiling.  
  
"Good." He says, getting his food. "I talked to Hawk's father today."  
  
"Oh?" Margaret says.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to head up to Maine and visit him in a week or so for a few days."  
  
"That's great!" Margaret says, smiling. "I think he's lonely."  
  
"Me too." BJ replies.  
  
"If I had off I'd go with you..." Margaret starts.  
  
"Next time." BJ says before looking at his wife, "Peg, would you like to go?"  
  
"Maybe you should go and visit him yourself this time. It would be easier for you two to get to know each other without a two year old." She says.  
  
"Ok." He says. He was glad in a way that he was able to go alone because he did want to get to know the man.  
  
By 9:00 came, Erin was exhausted. She sat on Margaret's lap the entire tie, and began to fall asleep.  
  
"Alright Miss Erin, it's time for bed." Peg says, picking her up off of Margaret's lap.  
  
"Say goodnight to Aunt Margaret and Daddy."  
  
"Night-Night." Erin says, giving them a kiss.  
  
"Night Erin." Margaret says smiling.  
  
"Good night Princess." BJ says.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit." Peg says, as she walks up stairs to the little girl's room.  
  
"I can't believe it's been a year." BJ says, shaking his head.  
  
"Me neither." Margaret says, looking at her cup of coffee.  
  
"So do I." BJ says, sighing.  
  
"Do you still blame yourself?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever stop. There are days where I stay awake and wonder what I did wrong, and other days when I don't think about him."  
  
"I know what you mean. Some day's I can't even stop thinking about him."  
  
"I thought it would be easier by now." BJ says.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Margaret nods her head.  
  
"I am just still so angry at him Margaret. I am so angry that he is putting us through this."  
  
"I am too..." She says sighing. "I loved him BJ... he was the best friend I ever had before, and I had to watch him die."  
  
"Same here..." BJ says, as he trails off. They sit there in silence and drink there coffee until Peg comes back down.  
  
"Well you guys are awfully quiet." She says, smiling.  
  
"Is Erin asleep?" BJ asks.  
  
"Yeah. She went right down." Peg says. "She should hopefully sleep late tomorrow."  
  
"That's a good thing for you Peg." Margaret says smiling. "Do you think you'll get to sleep till 8:00?"  
  
Peg laughs, "Ahh to dream. That is one thing I am looking forward to when she gets older. I want to be able to sleep till at least 9am."  
  
"You may have to wait another year or so for that dear." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Are you two going to have any more kids?"  
  
"Eventually." Peg says. "I want to wait till Erin's a bit older."  
  
"That sounds good." Margaret says smiling.  
  
They talk till around 10 when Margaret goes home. BJ spends the rest of the week planning his trip up to Maine. He decided that he would go for three days, and get to know the older Pierce. He left on Sunday evening, and would be staying at a hotel till Wednesday evening. Daniel tried to convince BJ to stay at his place, but he did not want to be an imposition, even though they would be spending most of the time together.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days." BJ says, kissing his wife and daughter.  
  
"Be safe BJ and call me when you get there." She says. She was never too fond of him going away for days at a time because it reminded her too much about when he was not there for over a year.  
  
"I will. Be a good girl for mommy Erin, and I'll bring you home a present." He says, kissing his daughter again.  
  
"Bye-bye daddy." She says.  
  
"Tell daddy to have a good time." Peg says, to the little girl.  
  
"Have good time daddy!" She says, smiling.  
  
"Bye." He says, and he walks onto the plane and takes his seat. He smiled to himself as they took off and flew the five hour ride to Maine. It was 1am by the time he got there, so he took a taxi and went to the hotel he was staying at.  
  
"Good evening sir, can I help you?" The hostess said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I had a room saved for me, Dr. Hunnicut."  
  
"Ah yes, here you are." The woman says smiling. "Room 304." She says, as she hands him the key.  
  
"Thank you very much." BJ says smiling back at her.  
  
"Enjoy your stay."  
  
"Thank you." He says as he walks to his room. He throws his key down on the table, and puts his stuff in the bedroom. He then picks up the phone and places a call to his wife. He talks for a few minutes to her before hanging up and readying himself for some shuteye. He and Daniel had a previous arrangement to meet around 10am at his home. BJ was just in the next town over, so it would only be a few minute drive to the house. The next morning at quarter of ten, BJ hailed a taxi and got in.  
  
"Where too sir?"  
  
"125 Pine Drive Please." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Ah, the good Doctor's house." He says smiling.  
  
"Yes." BJ says grinning.  
  
"Are you a friend?" The cab driver asked. It was a town just like Hawkeye had said. All the people were nice as could be, and eager to learn about outsiders.  
  
"Actually, I was a friend of his son, Hawkeye." BJ says, quietly.  
  
"Oh..." The cab driver said sadly, "He and my boy were best friends through grade school. My entire family was sad to hear of his passing, especially over there. How did you know Hawk?"  
  
"We served together... I'm also a doctor." BJ says.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear about that."  
  
"Thank you." He says.  
  
"Well Doc, here we are." He says as they pull up to a large Victorian House.  
  
"Thank you very much." BJ says, paying the cab driver.  
  
"You're welcome, and enjoy your stay." He says, grinning as he pulls away.  
  
BJ stares at the house for a second before walking to the door and knocking on it. An older man opens the door. He was the replica of Hawkeye, only about 30 years older.  
  
"You must be BJ." He says, as he opens the door to allow him to come in.  
  
"I am." BJ replies smiling. "You must be the famous Doctor Pierce." He grins.  
  
"I am." He says, holding out the mans hand to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you BJ."  
  
"You too Daniel." He says, shaking the mans hand.  
  
"Come on in, and have a seat." He says, motioning for BJ to follow him. They walk into the living room and sit down. "How was your flight?"  
  
"It was fine thank you."  
  
"And your hotel?"  
  
"Also fine." BJ says.  
  
"Good." Daniel says.  
  
They sit there and look at one another for a few minutes before talking again.  
  
"So how does it feel to be back in the States?"  
  
"Weird." BJ says smiling, "But the greatest feeling in the entire world. You know, you never appreciate this place until you have lived in a place with absolutely nothing."  
  
"And your wife and daughter?"  
  
"They are absolutely the most amazing people on the face of the earth." He says smiling.  
  
"Here, I have a picture of them." He tells him pulling out the recent picture of Erin and an older one of him and Peg and shows the doctor.  
  
"She is absolutely gorgeous." He says about the baby, "And your wife is a good looking woman too." He says smiling, and handing the pictures back.  
  
"Thank you... I think so too." He says smiling.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself BJ."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Everything and anything. I really want to get to know you."  
  
"Well... I have lived in California since I was born. I come from three generations of Doctors..." He starts, and gives him the life story. After about 45 minutes of him talking, he finishes and says, "I hope I'm not boring you."  
  
"No, not at all." Daniel says smiling. "So, are you planning for any more kids in the future?"  
  
"Yes, but not just yet. I'm still trying to get to know Erin and it really isn't fair for her if a new baby comes since I haven't been around for just about her entire life." He says. "So we are going to wait a couple of month's or so."  
  
"That seems reasonable."  
  
"Why didn't you have any more kids?"  
  
"My wife got sick when Hawk was three, so we decided that we weren't going to have any more."  
  
"What did she die from?"  
  
"Cancer." He says. "She lived with it for years, and died when Hawkeye was just ten years old. He turned ten on March 8th and she died on March 30th." He says shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." BJ says. "I couldn't imagine losing a wife and child."  
  
"And I hope you should never have too. I saw Tommy's family, and my heard broke for them when their son had died, and I remember thinking my god, how horrible it would be to lose Hawkeye, and now I know exactly how horrible it actually is. The loss of your spouse is always hard, but the loss of a child is the most horrible thing you could ever go through."  
  
"I can only imagine." BJ says shaking his head. "But, tell me about yourself. I don't think its fair for me to do all the talking."  
  
"Well... I was born and raised here..." He began and spoke just as long as BJ did. "Then, we come to the letter that was sent home saying that my son had died." He says, finishing his tale. "I thought that viewing the body would be the hardest part, but I was wrong. The funeral was a hundred times harder. Trapper John came, and he introduced himself to me and told me how sorry he was. I invited him back to my house for a chance to talk with him one on one."  
  
"I wish I had met Trapper..."  
  
"Hawkeye did too." Daniel says, before, "I can give him a call if you want to meet him. I speak to him often."  
  
"That may be an idea."  
  
"I'll call him later. I think it's time for you two to be introduced."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"Well..." Daniel says, looking at his watch... "Care to join me for lunch? It's one."  
  
"That sound's good." BJ says, as they both rise from the seat.  
  
"What do you like to eat?"  
  
"I'll go for anything. I'm not too picky." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They hop into the car and drive a few miles, before coming to stop in front of a cute, small restaurant and walk in.  
  
"Hi Daniel." The hostess calls.  
  
"Hi Louise." He says smiling. "How have you been doll?"  
  
"Wonderful thank you, and yourself?"  
  
"Good thanks. I'm keeping busy." He smiles.  
  
Her attention turns to BJ and she says, "Hi."  
  
"Hello." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"A new face." She says smiling.  
  
"Louise, this is BJ Hunnicut."  
  
"It's nice to meet you BJ."  
  
"You too Ma'am." He replies.  
  
"Oh please, call me Louise."  
  
"Alright." He says.  
  
"So where are you from BJ?"  
  
"Mill Valley California... it's on..."  
  
"The Bay side." She smiles. "I lived in San Francisco for about 10 years before my family moved here after WW1."  
  
"Oh." BJ says smiling.  
  
"So, how do you two know each other?"  
  
"He served with Hawk." Daniel says, his eyes clouding over a bit.  
  
"Oh..." She says, looking at BJ, "You knew our Hawkeye."  
  
"Very well." BJ says. "I came over in early '52, and we lived in the same tent for about a year before he was..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Did you work on him?"  
  
"I tried." BJ says, looking down at his feet.  
  
"I'm sure you did the best you could. He was a great boy."  
  
"He was my best friend." BJ says, looking the woman in the eyes.  
  
"Our son was killed in combat also... Hawkeye and he were best friends."  
  
"Tommy?" BJ asks.  
  
"Yes." She says nodding.  
  
"I'm sorry..." BJ says.  
  
"Thank you." She says, composing herself. "Well, enough of focusing on the sad times, what can I get you boys to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a Coke." Daniel says, smiling.  
  
"Same for me, please." BJ says smiling.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back to take your orders."  
  
"So that's Mrs. Gillis."  
  
"Yes." Daniel says.  
  
"She's a nice woman."  
  
"She is a very nice woman... they are a very nice family. Tommy and Hawk were like brothers. They were both only children, so they bonded and spend their childhood together."  
  
"This seems like a great place to grow up in."  
  
"It is." Daniel says smiling.  
  
"I am glad that I got a chance to visit. Hawkeye always talked so fondly about Maine, and I now know why."  
  
"Yeah." Daniel says.  
  
They order food, eat, and talk like they have been friends for years. It's funny how death always seems to bring people together. When they finished eating, they talked a bit more to Louise, and then got back into the car.  
  
"Do you want to see the gravesite?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Um..." He says, hesitating a moment, but knowing that he has to see it, "Sure..."  
  
"I know the feeling." Daniel says sighing. Slowly they enter the cemetery, and head up to the Pierce Family Plot. Daniel turns off the car and both men exit, walking slowly up to the site. "The Pierces always lived in Maine, and if they didn't they were shipped here to be buried." He explains to the young man. They walk a few more feet in silence before they come to a stop. Daniel points out the headstone which was placed about 20 feet in front of where they stood. BJ takes a deep breath and heads up the small hill to the Headstone.  
  
Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce  
  
Beloved Son, Friend, and Doctor.  
  
March 8, 1920- August 19, 1952  
  
BJ stared down at the headstone, memories flooding through his mind of the first time he met Hawkeye to the last time he saw him. His last memories of Hawkeye were full of pain and suffering. Red and White were his most hated colors now-a-days because they reminded him of the blood and complexion of his friend. He imagined what it was like, standing here on the 24th of August, staring at the casket and watching it be lowered into the ground, but then, most people couldn't imagine having their hands inside the surgeon, trying to save his life and failing. BJ hung his head as a tear slipped from his eyes. He didn't even bother to wipe it off, he just let it fall to the ground.  
  
"I hate it too." Daniel says, finally joining BJ on the hill. "Every time I come up here, I try to remember the good things, but all I can remember is..."  
  
"The bad." BJ says, cutting him off. "I feel the same way."  
  
They stood on the hill, while a cooling breeze blew through the cemetery for a few more minutes before they both head back to the Pierce house. BJ and Daniel sat and talked till about 8pm, when BJ decided he better get back to the hotel so he could call his family. Daniel calls a Taxi for BJ and they say goodnight. Tomorrow afternoon Trapper would be arriving so the two could finally meet. BJ was nervous to meet Trapper, and Trapper was nervous to meet BJ... the two of them were completely different.  
  
"Hi Peg." BJ says... "Everything is fine, how are you and Erin doing?"... "Good to hear, give her a kiss for me.".... "No, Dr. Pierce is an incredible man. I now know the reason Hawkeye talked so highly of his father.".... "Tomorrow Trappers coming up."... "Right Darling, I miss you too, but I'll be home Wednesday evening.".... "Right, I love you too."... "Good night." He says, smiling as he hangs up the phone and gets ready for bed.  
  
The next morning went the same as the day before. BJ headed over to the Doctor's house, and awaited Trapper's arrival. He and Dr Pierce talked till about 12:30 when they heard a knock on the door. Daniel stood up and went to answer it with a smile.  
  
"Hi Trapper." Daniel says smiling.  
  
"Hi Daniel." Trapper says, shaking the mans hand. "It's been a while."  
  
"Indeed it has." He says, letting the man into the house. They head into the living room where BJ is sitting.  
  
"You must be Trapper." BJ says smiling.  
  
"That's the rumor." He says in his Boston accent. "Nice to meet you BJ." He says smiling.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you." He tells curly haired man.  
  
"I wish I could say the same... but I have heard about you through Daniel." Trapper says, looking over his replacement. "So, you were my replacement."  
  
"Yeah, I was." BJ replied. "You were the beginning and I was the end of the war."  
  
"And of other things." He says, sadly.  
  
"Yeah..." BJ says. They sit in silence for a few seconds when they hear the phone ring. Daniel jumps up to grab it and the other two men sit and stare at each other till Daniel returns.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I have to go to the office for a little while. I have an emergency."  
  
"Do you want any help?" Trapper asked.  
  
"No. Why don't you two make yourself at home and get to know each other better. I'll be back in about two hours."  
  
"Ok. Bye." BJ says.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"So, what did you think about Hawk?" Trapper asked the younger man.  
  
"He was my best friend." BJ says, sighing.  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I?! What kind of a question is that?!" Trapper says, getting defensive.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that, Hawkeye was really upset and angry at you when you left without a note." He says, looking at Trapper, trying to judge his facial expressions. "He tried to drive to the airport to catch you, but he missed you by 10 minutes."  
  
"I didn't know..."  
  
"Then you were all he ever talked about for around two weeks, and even times after. Why didn't you say goodbye?" BJ asked. That question always plagued him. How could Trapper just leave without saying goodbye? He knew that he could never leave without a goodbye.  
  
"I didn't know how to say it." Trapper says, shrugging his shoulders. "We lost Henry, and then I was going home. How do you tell your best friend that he's losing another friend? Hawk and I went through a lot, and I couldn't put into words what I wanted to say. I didn't know that he tried to catch up with me at the airport, but I assure you I waited as long as I could to see if he came home, but he was late. I left him a kiss and that was all I could do. How do you put into words what you want to say to a best friend who you have lived, laughed, and cried with for over a year?"  
  
"I know the feeling..." BJ says, nodding.  
  
"I don't envy you BJ." Trapper says. "I had the choice on how I wanted to say goodbye, but you didn't. I don't know what I would have done if I was the one who had to operate on Hawkeye and lost him." He says, hanging his head.  
  
"It was one of the worst days of my life." BJ says, shaking his head. "You would have never thought that one of your friends would die in combat, especially when your friend was a doctor. It's almost like we were safe from the war, but in real life we weren't. I opened him up and saw how bad he was and thought that I still could put him back together. I wouldn't listen to him when he said that he was dying and I wouldn't listen to anyone else telling me that he was gone."  
  
"Do you feel guilty?" Trapper asked.  
  
"Yes. I feel completely responsible for his death, and the guilt is still there. I feel that if I was as good as a doctor as Hawkeye was, then he would have been alive."  
  
"I would have felt the same way." Trapper says. "I don't envy you..."  
  
"I don't envy you either. In a way, neither of us got to say goodbye till he was already gone." BJ says, and that was all that was said for about twenty minutes. Both men sat in silence, remembering their friend.  
  
"So," Trapper starts, trying to break the silence. He was never too fond of silence. "How did Margaret take his death?"  
  
"Hard." He says, shrugging. "Everyone in the entire compound took it hard. Moral was down lower then it ever had been before, and it never fully was redeemed. Margaret took it just as hard as I did."  
  
"She loved him..."  
  
"I know." BJ agrees. "She told me that he was the only person that could get her to open up."  
  
"That he was... usually he'd just piss her off, but there were times where he would get her to talk to him, even though he would never admit it." Trapper says smiling.  
  
"She opened up a lot after a few months."  
  
"Margaret?!" Trapper says, shocked... "Hotlips Houlihan?"  
  
"The one and only." BJ says smiling. "She actually lives about ten minutes away from my house. We see each other all the time."  
  
"I don't know how I would feel about that..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Seeing people again, and living so close. I want to forget everything about the war..."  
  
"I did too, but there is no way I could, especially the people. I loved them all too much to forget about them. I feel like if I forgot about them then I would forget about Hawkeye."  
  
"I could never forget about him, no matter how hard I tried."  
  
"Me neither. We got a replacement soon after his body was shipped home and I couldn't get use to him. It just wasn't the same. It still isn't the same. Jason was his name, and I hated him for just about anything and everything I could. But, eventually I started to get along with him, but it wasn't the same. It was a rough time for all of us. I just wish I could have saved him."  
  
"So do I. I would have a lot of stuff to explain to him about why I left and..."  
  
"He knew." BJ reassures his new friend. Once again they sit and think for a while, before they start talking about anything and everything, except for Hawkeye. They got to know each other. They really enjoyed the time spent talking just the two of them. Dinner time came and Daniel had taken the two younger men out to dinner. The next day both Trapper and BJ left Maine, and went back to there homes, but they would be keeping in touch. They had made a connection between the two of them, one that would probably have never happened if it wasn't for Hawkeye's passing. They decided to visit and talk to one another every so often. Daniel was set to come out to California to meet Peg and Erin in February. He was looking forward to meeting the two, and BJ was just as excited to show them off.  
  
BJ was glad to get back home to his family, and his girls were glad to have him back. Erin attached herself to him as soon as he walked through the door and did not let him out of her sight until he put her to bed. Peg was eager to hear all about the trip, and that is exactly what they did as soon as Erin was down for the night.  
  
"So, how was it?" Peg asked, as BJ sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"It was a really nice time." BJ says, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Daniel was a great man. We talked about everything from ourselves to Hawkeye. I saw the family plot, which was difficult and I met Trapper."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"He's like Hawkeye..." He says, shaking his head. "The same mannerism as he had, and just an all around great guy."  
  
"It sounds like you had a great time."  
  
"Yeah. Daniel is going to come down in February to meet you and Erin."  
  
"Good. I am anxious to meet him." She says smiling.  
  
During those few days, something changed in BJ. He felt closure talking to Hawkeye's father. He felt like he knew a lot more about his late best friend then he ever had before. He and Daniel had bonded during those three days. A bond that was not liable to break anytime soon. BJ almost felt like he was a father figure to him. BJ's father died two years before he was drafted, and Daniel seemed to fill that hole in his life also. He was glad that he had the courage to go and meet the man and see where his friend came from. It provided closure talking to both Daniel and Trapper. BJ was happier from that moment on. Peg also saw the change in BJ and was excited that the husband came back to her the same way he left.  
  
*****  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! If there are minor things wrong with this fic, I apologize; it was 2am when I finished it... I got an idea and had to go with it! Thanks for the Reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING! Only two more chapters to go! I hope you like it! Keep up the reviewing! Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed me! It really helps me out! Glad you are liking it!  
  
*STARY* 


	11. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from M*A*S*H*, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
********  
  
Autumn came and past very quickly, and winter soon followed. Christmas was just around the corner, and BJ was anxiously awaiting his first Christmas with his daughter.  
  
"I don't know which one of you is worse." Peg says, shaking her head at her daughter and husbands excitement.  
  
"ME!" Erin tells her mother laughing.  
  
"I don't know Erin, Daddy seems pretty excited for Christmas to come too."  
  
"Yup!" Erin says, smiling as she runs over and sits by her daddy.  
  
"It's nap time Erin." Peg says, looking at the 2 year old.  
  
"No nap." She says, smiling.  
  
"Yes nap. You are going to be miserable by Five if you don't take one."  
  
"NO NAP!" Erin says frowning.  
  
"Yes Nap, and that's final!" Peg says firmly with a frown on her face. BJ laughed at the two. Erin was only 2 and started to butt heads with her mom, but Erin backed down when she knew she wasn't going to get her way.  
  
"Ok Mommy." She says, as she is picked up by her. "BJ can you go wrap some presents please?"  
  
"Sure." He says, standing up. He follows his wife and daughter up, but takes a left into his room, and begins to wrap some presents. About 10 minutes later, Peg comes into the room to help him finish wrapping the gifts.  
  
"Well, I have some good news." She says smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?" He asks, looking up from the present he was wrapping.  
  
"In August, we are going to have a new addition to our family." She says.  
  
"You're pregnant?" BJ asked. It was almost too good to be true in his eyes.  
  
"Yes.' She says.  
  
"That's wonderful!" He says giving her a hug and a kiss. "When did you find out?"  
  
"A few days ago." She says, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"This is the best Christmas present ever." BJ says.  
  
"Yes, it is." She says still smiling.  
  
"Does Margaret know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, so my friend can know before me?" He asks, playfully.  
  
"Of course. I had to tell someone, and I couldn't call you at the hospital so I called Margaret." She says, kissing BJ's cheek, "But don't worry... you were the third to know."  
  
"The third?!" He asks, in a mock hurt voice. "Who was second?!"  
  
"My mom... and my dad, so I guess that makes you fourth." She grins.  
  
"The fourth? I was the fourth to know that I am going to be a father again! With Erin, I was the first!" He says smiling.  
  
"Well, at least you were the first for one of them." She says, smiling as she picks up another gift to wrap.  
  
"Cute." He says, grinning.  
  
"I thought so." She says shrugging. They spend another hour and a half wrapping gifts, and get finished in perfect time. Erin woke up only a short ten minutes after they had 'hid' all the gifts. Peg goes to get her daughter when she hears her.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap Erin?" She asks the little girl.  
  
"Yes." She says, laying her head in the crook of Peg's neck. "Where daddy?"  
  
"He is in my room. Would you like to go see him?"  
  
"Yes." She says, rubbing her eyes. They walk into the master bedroom and Peg sets her daughter on the bed. "Daddy!"  
  
"Hi Erin!" He says, as she flings herself on him in a tight hug.  
  
"Guess what Erin?" Peg says, as she sits next to her baby, brushing a curl that fell into her face.  
  
"What Mommy?"  
  
"You are going to be a big sister! Mommy's going to have a baby."  
  
"Where baby?" Erin asked.  
  
"In my tummy." She says, placing Erin's hand on her stomach.  
  
"When I see it?" Erin asked.  
  
"In August." She assures her daughter.  
  
"Ok!" Erin says. Peg knew she didn't understand fully, but she had to get her daughter use to the fact that there will be a new child living in the house.  
  
Christmas came and went, as did the New Year. February came even faster. BJ was eager to have Daniel meet his family and Margaret. He was like a kid when it came to showing off his family. He loves every minute of it. Daniel flew in on the 18 of February and was planning on staying at the Hunnicut residence for four days. BJ left around 3pm to pick up Daniel at the airport. Erin was sick for a few days so Peg didn't want her going outside just yet. BJ walked into the airport and immediately spotted the elder Pierce and smiled.  
  
"Daniel." He says, smiling.  
  
"Hi BJ." Daniel says as he pulls the young man into a hug.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well, you?"  
  
"Well also."  
  
"How is Erin feeling?"  
  
"She's doing better, still a bit ornery at times, but she's better."  
  
"And Peg?"  
  
"She's doing great, she's feeling great and she's looking great."  
  
"That's great." He says as he grabs his bags.  
  
"Shall we go?" BJ asks.  
  
"Yes." He says smiling.  
  
They drive to his house, pull into the driveway and walk into their house.  
  
"Hello?!" BJ calls as they enter the foyer.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Erin says as she runs into the room. He scoops her up and gives her a kiss.  
  
'Hi Erin. Are you feeling better?" He asks.  
  
"Um, yes." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Good." He says smiling. "Can you say hi to Dr. Pierce?"  
  
"Hi!" She says smiling.  
  
"Hi Erin! Boy you are a pretty little thing." He says, as he ruffs her hair a bit.  
  
"Thank you." She says smiling.  
  
"And you are polite too."  
  
"Where's mommy?" BJ asks.  
  
"Up." She says, pointing to the stairs.  
  
"Upstairs?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Do you want to show Dr. Pierce his room is?"  
  
"Um, Ok!" She says, squirming off her dad and grabs the Dr's hand. "Come on!"  
  
"Ok, lead the way munchkin." Daniel says, smiling. "She's an outgoing little girl isn't she?"  
  
"Very." BJ says, smiling as he follows the two upstairs.  
  
"Dere!" Erin says, taking him into the guest room.  
  
"Thank you Erin."  
  
"Welcome." She says, turning her attention to the doorway. "MOMMY!" She says.  
  
"You're in a happy mood now?" Peg says, slightly annoyed. "You were a sheer terror and absolutely miserable two minutes ago!"  
  
"Daddy here!"  
  
"Oh so you'll throw a fit for me, but with daddy you're an angel?" She says, smiling.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, at lest we have settled." She says, as her daughter attaches herself to her mom's leg. She picks her up and says, "You must be Dr. Pierce."  
  
"I am, but please call me Daniel. It's nice to finally meet you Peg. I heard a lot about you." He says shaking her hand, and smiling.  
  
"I have heard a lot about you too. And your son was all I heard about the letters he sent home to me for over a year. I'm very sorry..."  
  
"Thank you." He says.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee perhaps?" Peg asks.  
  
"That would be great." He says smiling.  
  
"Alright, come on down when you're ready." She says, as the two girls make there way down to the kitchen.  
  
"Make yourself at home Daniel." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"Thank you." He says.  
  
"Let me show you around the place." BJ says, as he gives him the total tour before they sit down for coffee.  
  
"You have a very nice house." Daniel says to both Peg and BJ.  
  
"Thank you." Peg says smiling as she hands him a cup of coffee.  
  
"So, when do I get to meet the Major?"  
  
"She'll be over around 5 for dinner." BJ says.  
  
"I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"She's one of a kind..." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"So, Peg, how are you feeling?" Daniel asks.  
  
"A lot better with this one then with Erin." She says, smiling. "I was sicker with Erin then this one."  
  
"Well, I guess that's a plus." Daniel says smiling. "You look good."  
  
"I feel good. Thanks." She says.  
  
"And what do you think about being a big sister Erin?"  
  
"I like it!" She says, smiling, causing the adults to laugh.  
  
"Well that's good. I think you are going to be a great big sister." He says, smiling.  
  
At four thirty, Margaret comes over. She knocks on the door and Erin jumps up and runs over.  
  
"Daddy! Aunt Margaret here!" She says, excitedly as BJ opens the door.  
  
"Hi Margaret." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"Hi BJ." She says and looks down to the child clinging to her leg. "Hi Erin." She says, picking her up.  
  
"Hi!" She says, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
  
"How are you baby girl?"  
  
"Good." She says smiling.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asks, kissing her niece's cheek.  
  
"Yup." She says, smiling.  
  
"Well that's good." She says. "So did he get here?"  
  
"Yeah." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"Where is he?" She asks nervously.  
  
"In the kitchen with Peg." He smiles. "What are you so nervous about?"  
  
"I'm not nervous." She says, not moving from the hallway.  
  
"Well, come on then." BJ says, starting to walk towards the kitchen. "Erin, tell Aunt Margaret to not be nervous."  
  
"Go Aunt Margaret!" She says, pointing to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, ok. Who is in there?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Dr. Pierce?"  
  
"Yup!" She says smiling. "Go!"  
  
"Ok." Margaret says to the two year old as she follows BJ into the kitchen. She immediately sees the doctor sitting in the chair next to Peg, drinking coffee, and she smiles. She thought the same thing the others did, that he looked like Hawkeye only older. She places Erin down on the floor and says, "You must be Dr. Pierce."  
  
"I am, and you must be Margaret."  
  
"I am." She says smiling.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." He says, shaking the Majors hand.  
  
"You too sir."  
  
"Please, call me Daniel." He says smiling. "You are exactly how my son described you... well, at least in the later months."  
  
"Yeah, I bet." She says rolling her eyes. "We didn't get along that first year."  
  
"He still respected you. I know that he said you were the best nurse he ever worked with, even though you were regular army." He told her grinning.  
  
"He had no discipline for the Army, neither did Trapper or this one." She tells him point towards BJ.  
  
"We had the respect of everyone who was Drafted." BJ grins, "Not all of us actually wanted to make our lives the Army, Major."  
  
Margaret rolls her eyes again, ignoring him and adds in, "Your son was the finest surgeon I had ever worked with. BJ you were second."  
  
"He took his job extremely serious." Daniel says, and adds in, "Too seriously sometimes I fear."  
  
"Yeah, but he cared about his patients, just like BJ does."  
  
"He was good at it... that's for sure." BJ agrees.  
  
They were all silent for a while, before Margaret changes the subject, "So, Peg, what do you think you're having? A girl or a boy?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She says, shrugging.  
  
"What do you want to have?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Either or. A boy would be great. I think BJ needs someone to roughhouse with, but a girl would be great too because she and Erin could be extremely close, and I wouldn't have to buy a lot of new clothing. Either way, Erin won't be an only child.  
  
"Looks like you have a good outlook on this." Daniel says, smiling."  
  
"I just want it to be healthy." She says, standing up to check on the dinner.  
  
Dinner was nice. They spent the entire time talking, and continued to talk after they finished eating. Erin was getting a bit antsy because she was bored and ready to run around a bit more then her mother was letting her.  
  
"Mommy!" She says, pouting.  
  
"What?" Peg asks, looking down at her daughter who was sitting in her lap.  
  
"Come play." She says, as she jumps off her lap and pulls at her hand.  
  
"Not right now Erin."  
  
"Play!" Erin says.  
  
"In a minute." She says.  
  
"PLEASE!" Erin begged.  
  
"Erin..."  
  
"I'll play with you Erin." Daniel says to the toddler. "What should we play with?"  
  
Erin's eyes light up when she heard her new friend's offer and she immediately dropped her mother's hand. "Come!" She says, smiling.  
  
"Alright." He says, smiling as she takes his hand and pulls him out to the family room.  
  
"He's Hawkeye." Margaret says, as the two were out of ear reach, but still in a low voice. "Or, Hawkeye's him."  
  
"Yeah, it's scary how alike the two are." BJ says.  
  
"Erin loves him."  
  
"She takes to anyone who will play with her." Peg says, smiling.  
  
"True, but he is like a grandfather, and I think she likes that." Margaret says, as she starts to help Peg clear the table.  
  
"That he is." BJ says, glancing into the other room before he too helps clean up.  
  
Around 20 minutes later they all head out to the family room. Erin absolutely loves the older doctor and would not leave him alone for the entire night. The next day, BJ and Margaret took Daniel around the San Francisco Bay area. Peg was invited to go along, but she felt that the three of them needed some time alone. The next day, BJ was called into work, and offered Daniel a chance of coming with him to see how the West Coast ran a hospital. Daniel smiled and accepted. They spend the morning doing rounds, and touring the hospital until they heard, "Dr. Hunnicut, you're needed in surgery, Dr. Hunnicut please report to surgery immediately. Thank You."  
  
"Would you like to join me?" BJ asked, as they stood outside the Operating Room.  
  
"No, thank you. Surgery is not my field." He says smiling as he reads the chart. "I don't know how you and my son do it... appendixes make me sick."  
  
"So that's where Hawk got that from." He says, smiling. "He told me a few times how he hated appendixes. I'll be out in about two hours, providing everything goes well. Make yourself at home in my office."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy your operation."  
  
"Enjoy sitting around." BJ says, smiling as he walks in to scrub up.  
  
Daniel grabs a cup of coffee before he walks back to BJ's office. He walks right in and sees a stack of charts on his desk. He picks them up and reads over a couple of them and smiles. BJ probably has the best handwriting he has ever seen from a doctor. His smile quickly fades as he sees the pictures on his desk. He picks up the group photo of the 4077th.  
  
He is able to tell which person is which from the letters that Hawkeye sent him. He smiled when he saw Frank Burns... "He really does look like a ferret." He says aloud laughing a bit. He puts the picture back in its place and moves on to pick up the second picture. It was a picture of BJ, Margaret and Hawkeye. Margaret was in the center of the two men and they had there arms around her. He smiled when he saw how close his son had gotten to the Major. Over the first year there, Hawkeye constantly complained about her, but it gradually got better until one letter he had sent said, "Margaret, Klinger and I went to the AID station. It was the worst thing I ever had experienced before, but I realized something that night, how great Hotlips really is. She was absolutely amazing out there dad! She may be uptight and completely by the books when it comes to the army, but she is a great person."  
  
Daniel smile turned sad as he remembered the letter. He placed the photo back in it's place. He came to the last frame with a picture of the two best friends. "Beej- The finest kind- Hawk, July 6th, 1952," was the inscription on the bottom of the frame. Daniel took the picture and walked over to the couch where he sat heavily.  
  
"So this is what he looked like..." Daniel says aloud. He hadn't seen a picture of his son in the two years he had been over in Korea. He had changed, not much, but you could tell that the place had taken a toll on him. The picture was taken a month before he died. He didn't even know what was going to happen to him, and it showed on his face. They both had smiles that touched there ears. Daniel stared at the picture in amazement. He had not seen a picture of his son that close to the end. He saw the body, but it didn't look like Hawkeye. Here, in this picture he was alive... full of life, with his best friend. He smiled sadly as he saw them both holding a martini glass. Hawk had always liked a dry martini, just like his father. Like father like son. He stared at the picture or a long time. A few lone tears trail down his cheek, and he does not even bother to wipe them away. He had cried a few times before for his son, but always decided that there was no reason to cry for the past. Crying would not bring Hawkeye back. There were times where he could not stop himself, no matter how hard he tried, because his son had died. He knew that he would probably feel mixed emotions for the rest of his life, and he had prepared himself for the coming years. His son had only been dead a year and a half, but in Daniel's eyes, it has been three and a half years since he has been gone. He looks at his watch and realizes that BJ would be back soon, so he places the picture back on his desk and just looks at it for a few minutes.  
  
"That's my favorite picture." BJ says, as he follows the elder Pierce's eyes.  
  
"It's a nice one."  
  
"It was taken after we were in surgery for 35 hours. He and I survived it and decided we should celebrate. The entire camp joined us, and we enjoyed a martini, which was only about two hours old."  
  
"Who took it?"  
  
"The Colonel. He bought a camera for no reason, and just started taking pictures." He says smiling. "It was the same day we took the picture with Margaret. She was pretty drunk at the time too, though she wouldn't admit it. It was right after her devours, and she needed something to take her mind off so she drank our gin. That was probably the only reason we got her to get her picture taken." He says, laughing.  
  
"She definitely doesn't seem like one who would like her picture taken." Daniel says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, she definitely is not that type." He says, looking at the pictures.  
  
"How was surgery?" Daniel says changing the subject. He felt that he has thought enough about his son for the day.  
  
"It went fine. I'd take an appendix any day after what we went through over in Korea."  
  
"I probably would too." Daniel says.  
  
"Well. I think I'm done for the day." BJ says, signing the last bit of his paperwork. "This stuff can wait till tomorrow." He says, sighing. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes." He says, as they head back to the Hunnicut Household. They pull into the drive way, and see Peg and Erin outside, playing in the yard. Erin stops dead in her tracks as the car pulls up the driveway and parks. As soon as the men stepped out of the car, Erin ran over to them. BJ dropped down to her level and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi Erin."  
  
"Hi daddy." She says before letting go and running over to Daniel, and gave him a hug.  
  
He picked her up and she would not let her put her back down. "Mine." She says smiling.  
  
"Yours? Dr. Pierce is yours?" BJ says, at the two year old.  
  
"Mine!" She says, hugging him around the neck. "My Gampop Pierce."  
  
All of the adults smile at the little girl. He had been there only 5 days, and Erin had him wrapped around her finger like a grandfather would be. She adored him and the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Your who?" BJ says again.  
  
"My Gampop Pierce!" She says smiling.  
  
"Honey..." Peg says, shaking her head.  
  
"It's fine. She can call me that if she wants too. It's kind of nice to hear that." Daniel says smiling. BJ and Peg nod.  
  
"Alright, you now have two grandpop's." Peg says smiling. BJ's dad had passed away about 8 years ago, so it was nice that he had Daniel around who was a father figure.  
  
The next morning Daniel was flying back home to Maine. They all go to the airport to send off the doctor.  
  
"Thanks for everything." Daniel says, smiling.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Peg says, hugging the elder doctor.  
  
"You take care ok?"  
  
"I will." Peg says.  
  
"Let me know how everything goes with Junior here."  
  
"I will." Peg says.  
  
"Be good for your mommy and daddy Erin."  
  
"Ok!" She says, hugging her honorary 'Grandfather.' "Bye bye Gampop Pierce!"  
  
"Bye Erin." He says smiling.  
  
"Take care of these two." He tells BJ, not that he really had too.  
  
"Yes sir." He says, smiling. "We'll see you in September."  
  
"Yes, you will." Daniel says, shaking BJ's hand.  
  
"Let us know how your flight went." BJ says.  
  
"I will. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And with one last wave, Daniel was on the plane.  
  
"Well, let's head home." BJ says, picking up his daughter.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We play when home."  
  
"Sure. We can play when we get home."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"That sounds even better." He says smiling.  
  
They get into the car and head the short distance home. As soon as Erin jumped out of the car, BJ played with her. They came in for a short dinner and went back outside again to play some more, before the sun went down.  
  
Around 7pm BJ gives his daughter a bath and gets her ready for bed. While he is doing that the phone rings, and Peg gets it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Peg." Daniel says, his voice flowing through the receiver.  
  
"Hi Daniel. How was your flight?" She says smiling.  
  
"It was perfect thank you. Everything there good?"  
  
"The same since you've left." She replies.  
  
"Well that's good." He says. They talk for a little while before they hang up. Peg walks up to their daughters bedroom and says, "Daniel got in safe."  
  
"Good." BJ says, smiling. "When did he call?"  
  
"Ten minutes ago." She says, as she turns her attention towards her daughter, "Do you want a snack and then go to bed little girl?"  
  
"Um, yup!" She says, jumping off her bed and running over to her mom.  
  
The next couple of months went quickly... almost too quickly. They had so much to do before the new baby. They got the nursery complete by early August, and on August 18th Peg went into Labor. They dropped Erin off with Margaret and headed to the hospital.  
  
"You alright?" BJ asks. He was just as nervous about this one as he had been with Erin.  
  
"I'm fine." She says, rolling her eyes. "Relax... I'm the one having the baby... you aren't." A few hours later she started to progress more. The doctor comes in and says, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." Peg says, wincing.  
  
The doctor checks her over and says, "We should be having this baby by 1am I think." He says smiling.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"11."  
  
"Ok..." She says, blowing out some air.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit, and by then hopefully you can start pushing."  
  
"Thanks." She says.  
  
The doctor comes in and out every fifteen minutes, until about 12:30AM when he says,  
  
"Alright, on the next contraction I want you to push." The doctor says and at 1:45am they hear a cry of the newborn and the doctor say, "You have a healthy baby... boy... You have a boy congratulations!" He says, holding their son up. "Let me get him cleaned up and we'll bring him back to you."  
  
"My god... we have a boy." Peg says, looking exhausted but extremely happy.  
  
BJ leans down and kisses her forehead and smiles, "Looks like we need to go shopping again." He jokes.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so... I don't think we want him in Erin's old things." She says, smiling.  
  
The doctor brings back the little boy to the parents, and places him in his mother's arms. "Do you have a name for him yet?" The doctor asks.  
  
"Not yet." BJ says.  
  
"Well you better figure one out so Erin knows what to call her little brother." He jests. The young doctor knew the Hunnicut's very well. They worked together for the past few months. "He was born at 1:45 on August 19th."  
  
BJ looks down at his son and says, "What do you want his name to be?"  
  
"Well..." She says, looking at her son, "What would you say about naming him after Hawkeye?"  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She says, looking at her husband. "Why not? He was born on the day Hawkeye died..."  
  
"Yeah..." BJ said sadly. This day would be a tough one. He was extremely happy, and also extremely sad at the same time.  
  
"So? What do you think? Ben?"  
  
"I like it." He says, looking down at his son. "Benjamin what though?"  
  
"Does Hawkeye have a middle name?"  
  
"Franklin."  
  
"Ok.. then its Benjamin Franklin Pierce Hunnicut... what do you think?"  
  
"That's a long name..." He says looking at his son, "But I think it fits." He takes his son from his wife's arms and says, "What do you think? Do you like your name Ben?" The baby just looks at him, "I guess that's a yes... you're not crying so I think we can keep your name. You are named after your Uncle Hawk, one of the finest surgeons I have ever seen. I wish you could have met him, but he died two years ago today. That's why you are named such a long name..." He continued to talk to the baby until he fell asleep.  
  
A few days later Peg and Ben were able to come home for good. Erin and Margaret waited at the house as BJ went to pick up the two.  
  
"We're home." BJ says, as he hears his daughter's feet running towards them.  
  
"Mommy!" She says, as she throws herself into her mom's arms. BJ had the baby for just that reason. Erin has not seen her mother in 4 days, and was anxious.  
  
"I missed you." She says, kissing her daughter. "How are you baby girl?"  
  
"Good." She says, hugging her tight.  
  
"How was she Margaret."  
  
"A perfect angel." Margaret says, looking at her nephew in BJ's arms. "Look at him..." She says, smiling, touching his cheek. "I think he looks like you Beej."  
  
"Here, do you want to hold him?"  
  
"Sure." She says, taking the newborn. "Hi Ben. I'm your Aunt Margaret."  
  
"Aunt Margaret! I want to see too!" Erin says, in her mom's arms.  
  
"You want to see your new brother?" BJ asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Margaret brings the baby closer to her and says, "You're a big sister Erin."  
  
"Yup!" She says, looking at the baby. "Little."  
  
"Yeah, your little brother." Peg says, smiling. Erin looks so big compared to the baby. Erin reaches out and touches his skin and smiles. "Do you like him?" Peg asked.  
  
"Umm, yup!" She says.  
  
"Can you give Ben a kiss?"  
  
"Ok mommy." She says, smiling and gives him a kiss on the head.  
  
"How about we go to the living room, instead of standing in the foyer." BJ says, smiling.  
  
"That's a good idea." Peg says.  
  
They all head into the family room and get better acquainted with the new Hunnicut.  
  
"So... this is Benjamin Franklin Pierce Hunnicut..." Margaret says, smiling, "that's a long name for a little guy."  
  
"He'll grow into it." BJ jokes.  
  
"Mommy, I hold him." She says, holding her arms out.  
  
"Wait till Aunt Margaret's done." Peg says, as her three year old jumps off her lap and sits between her mom and aunt.  
  
"Here Erin." Margaret says, as she places the infant into her arms, and peg supports his head. "Look at you! You are such a big girl!"  
  
"Yup." Erin says smiling.  
  
After a few hours Margaret goes home, and leaves the Hunnicut's to get use to the new baby. They spend the entire month getting the baby onto a schedule, and getting Erin use to the baby's schedule. She was doing very well. She wanted to hold the baby all the time and help with him. She was a great big sister.  
  
The first week of September, Daniel fly's in to see the new baby. As soon as he got into the house, Erin was all over him.  
  
"Gampop Pierce! Come see my baby!"  
  
"Your baby? I thought it was your mommy and daddy's baby."  
  
"No! It's my baby brother!" She says as she takes his hand and drags him into the family room where Peg had the baby. "See. It's my baby."  
  
"Well, would you look at him." Daniel says, looking at the infant. "He is perfect."  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Peg asked.  
  
"Sure." He says. "It's been a long time since I've held an infant though..."  
  
"You'll do fine." BJ says, grinning.  
  
"Well, what do you say Ben? You were named after my son, and I am so glad that you have his name. It's a strong name! Wear it well." He says, as the baby just gurgles and kicks his feet. "You are a little Hawkeye..."  
  
"Little Hawk." BJ says smiling. "I think that's what we'll call you..."  
  
"Oh no..." Peg says, shaking her head. She knew that it would happen, but she was hoping it wouldn't be for a while.  
  
"What do you think Erin?"  
  
"He is Ben!" Erin says smiling.  
  
"You are right Erin. You tell daddy that his name is Ben... even though it isn't going to matter what you tell them." She says smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Daniel says, smiling.  
  
"For what?" Peg asks.  
  
"For naming your son after my son. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
"I couldn't think of a more fitting name for him." Peg says, pulling Erin into her lap.  
  
"Especially on that day." BJ replies, smiling.  
  
"He was the best thing that could have ever happened on that day." Daniel says. "It takes away some of the pain, you know?"  
  
"I definitely know." BJ says, smiling.  
  
That week went quick, and Daniel had plenty of bonding time with his new grandson and his granddaughter. The next trip the Hunnicut's would be traveling to Maine. BJ wanted Peg and Erin to see the beautiful state, and they were anxious to get out of California for a little while. They would be traveling in a few months, but right now they were concerned with getting to know this little boy better, and that is exactly what they did.  
  
*****  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! If there are minor things wrong with this fic, I apologize; it was 2am when I finished it... I got an idea and had to go with it! Thanks for the Reviews!!! KEEP THEM COMING! Only two more chapters to go! I hope you like it! Keep up the reviewing! Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed me! It really helps me out! Glad you are liking it! One more chapter to go :-)  
  
*STARY* 


	12. Through The Years

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
A year went buy them very quickly, and suddenly Christmas was upon them. They now had a 4 year old and a 16 month old to buy for. BJ was anxious for Christmas and so were Peg and the kids. This year, Daniel would be joining them for Christmas, and that thrilled the kids. They both love him as if he was there actual Grandpop, and vice versa. If it wasn't for Erin calling him Grandpop when she was 2, he would have probably just been Dr. Pierce.  
  
"Peg? I'm going to go pick Dan up at the Airport." BJ called to her from the first floor of our house. She was in Ben's room, changing his diaper.  
  
"Alright." She says.  
  
"Can I go too daddy?" Erin asked.  
  
"Sure honey. Go get your shoes! Hurry up!" She nods and runs to get her shoes on.  
  
"Peggy, I'm taking Erin with me."  
  
"Alright. We'll see you two in a bit."  
  
"Come on Erin..."  
  
"Daddy, I can't tie it." She says, walking towards him with her shoelaces untied.  
  
"I thought mommy taught you how." He says, sighing and squatting to tie her shoes quickly.  
  
"She did, but I forgot."  
  
"That's ok, lets get your jacket... it's a bit chilly out."  
  
"Is Grandpop Pierce there already?"  
  
"No, but he will be there soon, if the plane is on time." He tells her as they walk out the door. "Get In and buckle up kiddo."  
  
BJ was very eager to see Daniel. They haven't seen one another since Ben's first birthday which was about five months ago. As soon as they get to the airport, Erin sees Daniel getting off the plane and quickly runs over to him.  
  
"GRANDPOP PIERCE!" Erin shouts, running into his arms.  
  
"Hi there Erin."  
  
"I missed you!" She says. "Guess what?!"  
  
"I missed you too, and what?"  
  
"Santa coming in four days!"  
  
"Have you been a good girl?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Has Ben been a good boy?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Well then I guess you two are going to be getting a lot of presents."  
  
"I got you something too!"  
  
"You did? What did you get me Erin?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Well, I got you and Ben something too, but I also can't tell."  
  
"It's a good thing Christmas is coming." Erin says, smiling.  
  
"Yes it is." He says, carrying her over to where BJ stood. "Hi BJ."  
  
"Hi Daniel, how are you?" He asks.  
  
"I'm well, and how are you?"  
  
"Well also." The two men embrace quickly.  
  
"Daddy, let's go home. Ben needs me."  
  
"She's a little mother still isn't she?" Daniel asks.  
  
BJ laughs, "That she is. Shall we head home?"  
  
"Sure." Daniel says as BJ gets his bags.  
  
"Erin, why don't you walk honey."  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"I'm fine daddy."  
  
"Alright..." He says, smiling.  
  
As soon as they get in the door of the house Ben runs full speed into his father, "DADDY!" He says, smiling. BJ bend's down and picks up the 16month old.  
  
"Hey there Ben. Who's that?" He asks the baby, pointing at Daniel.  
  
"POP!" he says smiling as he flings himself onto Daniel.  
  
"Hi there Little Hawk! How are you buddy?"  
  
"Did you find Grandpop Pierce Ben?" Peg asks, as she walks into the living room.  
  
"Hi Peg, how are you dear?"  
  
"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"  
  
"Well also." He smiles at her.  
  
"I'm glad you could come for Christmas." She says, as he kisses her cheek.  
  
"So am I. Thank you very much for inviting me."  
  
"You are always welcome."  
  
"Mommy, can we decorate the tree please!"  
  
"I suppose." She says, smiling.  
  
"You haven't decorated yet?"  
  
"Erin wanted to wait for you."  
  
"Yeah! Come help us Grandpop Pierce!"  
  
"Alright." He says, as they all head into the living room where BJ had the tree standing already.  
  
"Here, you hang up this one!" Erin says, handing him an ordainment.  
  
"Ok, where should we hang it?"  
  
"Um, I think there." She says pointing to the front of the tree.  
  
"That's a good place." He smiles and places it on the higher branch where Erin was pointing to.  
  
"No." Ben says.  
  
"No?" BJ asked his son.  
  
"No NO NO!" He says, reaching for the ordainment.  
  
"Benjamin! Do Not Touch." Erin said in a very demanding voice.  
  
"Erin..." Peg scolded her. "Don't yell at him. He didn't do anything."  
  
"Are you sure she's not Margaret's daughter?" Daniel laughs.  
  
"I would think that too if I wasn't there for the birth."  
  
"Ben you put this one on the tree." Erin says, handing him a Christmas ball. He scrambles down off of Daniel and over to the tree. Peg runs over and helps the baby with the ball as BJ stands back and watches. He smiles as he watches his two kids; his wife and his best friend's father interact. This was going to be the best Christmas in a long time.  
  
It was the summer of 1959, seven years since Hawkeye had died, and five years since the trio became a family of four. Five years had passed by with the blink of an eye. Erin was nine, and Ben was going to be six, he was starting kindergarten in September and Erin would be heading into fourth grade. Today, August 5th, everyone was excited. Margaret was getting married for the second and final time. She was marrying Dr. David H. Monroe, a friend of BJ's. He had introduced the two of them three years ago, and they were now getting married. Most of the 4077th would be there for the event, which was also exciting in itself. It was a reunion in a way.  
  
"Dad, do I have to wear a tie?" Ben asked his father.  
  
"Yes you have to wear a tie." He says, smiling at his son.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're the ring bearer, and Aunt Margaret wants you too." He says, laughing.  
  
"Dad, I hate ties."  
  
"Well you can take that up with Aunt Margaret later."  
  
"Fine, can you put it on for me?"  
  
"Of course." He says, tying his son's tie. "Alright, you look great."  
  
"I feel like a penguin." He says, frowning.  
  
"I want you on your best behavior ok?"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"I mean it Benjamin. No practical jokes today ok? Otherwise Aunt Margaret will kill you and me."  
  
"Ok dad... no practical jokes." He says, smiling.  
  
"I'm not kidding Ben..."  
  
"Dad, I know! No jokes! Sheesh!" he says, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Alright, how about you and I go over and see your mom and your sister."  
  
"Ok." He says, following his father out of there 'dressing room' and over to the girls. BJ knocks on the door and says, "How's it going girls?"  
  
"Come on in BJ." Margaret calls.  
  
"Margaret, hold still." Her sister says, sighing. "I can't zip you when you're... Margaret!"  
  
"What Kate?!"  
  
"Aunt Margaret, you need to relax." Erin said to her, smiling.  
  
"What she said." Kate smiles.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
"Hi Erin, you look pretty." He says, admiring her lavender dress.  
  
"Thank you." She smiles.  
  
BJ bends down and whispers, "How's Aunt Margaret doing?"  
  
"She's freaking out. Maybe you should go talk to her."  
  
"I think I will." He says, laughing at his daughter. He stands up and heads further into the room where he sees Margaret and Peg. "Wow, Margaret you look great." He looks her up and down, taking the dress in.  
  
"Thanks." She says smiling.  
  
"It beats Klinger's dress by a million points." He laughs.  
  
"Very funny Beej." She says smiling.  
  
"I thought so. You look great too Peg."  
  
"Thank you. Where's Ben?"  
  
"With Erin. Hey Lil Hawk, come here." He calls to his son.  
  
"Aunt Margaret you look pretty." He smiles.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Dad told me that I can't play any jokes or you'll kill me."  
  
"He is absolutely right..." Margaret says grinning, "My god, you are more and more like your Uncle Hawk every day."  
  
Ben just smiles and beams. He loves hearing stories about his uncle whom he was named after. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing."  
  
"Aunt Margaret...." He says, smiling.  
  
"It must come with the name." Peg says, laughing.  
  
"Did Colonel Potter get here yet?" Margaret asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet, but don't worry... I'm sure he'll be here soon." BJ says, kissing his friends cheek. "I'm going to go head out now; I'll see you girls later. Let's go Hawk." He then kisses the two most important girls in his life and heads out.  
  
"Bye!" Ben says, and follows his dad out. "Dad, where's Grandpop Pierce?"  
  
"He's already seated."  
  
"Can I go see him?"  
  
"Sure, let's go in the church and find your Uncle David too."  
  
"Ok." Ben says as they head in the church. They look around and he says, "There's Grandpop Pierce!"  
  
"Go see him, but don't run."  
  
"Ok!" He says, quickly making his way down to his Grandpop. "Hi Grandpop Pierce."  
  
"Hi there Little Hawk. You look very nice."  
  
"Thank you! You do too!" He says smiling. "Aunt Margaret made me wear a tie though, and I don't like ties."  
  
"Well, you can deal with one for a day." He says, grinning. "Your Uncle Hawkeye hated ties too."  
  
"Your Uncle Hawkeye hated anything to do with dressing up... unless it was in a tux I hear." Colonel Potter says smiling.  
  
"Colonel!" Ben says, smiling.  
  
"How are you Ben?"  
  
"Good sir, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good too." He says, hugging the lad.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Well hello Ben. My goodness you have gotten big."  
  
"Yup!" He says, before saying, "DAD! Colonel Potter is here."  
  
"How are you Colonel?" BJ says, turning his attention away from David, and over to the Potters."  
  
"I'm doing great. Can't believe that Margaret's getting married again."  
  
"Me neither, but it's good for her."  
  
"That it is. It's been a long time Son."  
  
"Almost two years." BJ says, hugging the elder man. "Mrs. Potter, you are looking very well."  
  
"Thank you dear." She smiles at him.  
  
"Daniel, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been good Sherman, how about yourself?"  
  
"Fine thanks. Do you mind if we sit with you?"  
  
"Of course not, slide on in."  
  
"Well we'll see you after the wedding... Margaret wanted to know when you were here, so I better go tell her."  
  
"Alright BJ, we'll see you soon." Potter says.  
  
The wedding went very well. Margaret was the happiest anyone has ever seen her. David was a godsend to her, and she would be happy for a very long time. The reception was full of laughter and music. BJ and Margaret spent a lot of there time with the 4077th.  
  
"BJ, do me a favor." Margaret says.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't cast my husband today... please."  
  
BJ, Margaret and Potter start laughing. "Ok, I promise, no plaster will be going near David."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Besides, that was Hawkeye who did it... I only gave him the idea and helped a bit." Erin walked over and stood between her father and Aunt, smiling. "Erin, every time I see you, you get prettier and prettier." Potter says to her.  
  
"Thank you Colonel." She smiles.  
  
"Did you pick out the color of your dress?"  
  
"Yup! Aunt Margaret said that I could have Blue, Purple, Pink or Green, but I like Purple the best."  
  
"Well it's very pretty." He says, fishing around his pocket, "You are what, nine now Erin?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, I have something for you that I have been saving for about seven years now. I was going to give it to you when you were old enough to understand, and I think a nine year old can understand this."  
  
"What is it?" She asked, as he handed her a thick envelope.  
  
"Your Uncle Hawk had this in his will." He began as she opened it. "He wanted to you understand why your daddy had to be away the first two years of your life." BJ knelt down next to his daughter as she took out the papers. "These are names of all the men your daddy treated while he was in Korea."  
  
"You saved all these men?" She asked, looking at the list.  
  
BJ scanned over the list and saw some that he did not save, "Not all of them." He says.  
  
"I put little stars next to the men who daddy could not save."  
  
"Daddy, you helped a lot of people..." She says.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Daddy, there's hundreds of men here!" She says, amazed that her dad saved so many people.  
  
"A thousand, at least." Potter says, smiling.  
  
"There's Uncle Hawk's name." She says, pointing at the name in bold.  
  
"Yeah..." BJ says, sighing.  
  
"I was only two when he died wasn't I?"  
  
"A year and a half." He sighs, looking at Margaret.  
  
"That is the best gift..." Margaret says, wiping a tear away from her eyes.  
  
"I kept this from your daddy and your aunt and everyone else, because I wanted to keep toll of everyone who he fixed or tried to fix."  
  
"Thank you Colonel Potter." Erin says smiling, "I knew daddy was important, but he saved a lot more people than I thought."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart." He says, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Colonel." BJ says, smiling, trying not to cry.  
  
"You did good work out there..."  
  
"So did you two." He says, smiling. "You hold onto those Erin, and we'll read through them sometime. I'll see if I remember any of them."  
  
"Ok Daddy... I'm going to go show Mom!" She says as she runs to the head table.  
  
"The handwriting changes with Pierce's passing..."  
  
"I appreciate it Colonel, thank you so much."  
  
"You're welcome. Margaret, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course Colonel." She says, as they move to the dance floor.  
  
That weekend was the last time they saw the Colonel alive. He died a short seven months after the wedding. The phone call was one of the worst one's BJ had ever gotten.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, can I speak to Dr. Hunnicut please?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut, this is Jeannie Potter, I'm Sherman's Daughter-in-law."  
  
"Oh, yes hello! What can I help you with?" BJ said, fearing the worst.  
  
"I was calling to let you know that he passed away last night..." She says, holding back the tears.  
  
"Oh... wow... um..." BJ started. He just couldn't find the words. "How..."  
  
"Heart attack. The funeral is in three days, the viewing is then too. We would like for you to come."  
  
"Of course. I'll be there." He says.  
  
"Could you tell the Major?"  
  
"Yes, I will. Thank you for calling Jeannie. We'll see you in three days." And with that he hangs up.  
  
"BJ, who was that?" Peg calls. "BJ?" She calls again, walking into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Colonel Potter died." He says, a tear slipping from his eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." She says, sitting next to him. "How?"  
  
"Heart attack."  
  
"When is the funeral?"  
  
"Three days... I have to call Margaret." He says, standing up to get the phone.  
  
Three days later they were in Hannibal Missouri.  
  
"Jason..." BJ says, walking over to his best friend's replacement.  
  
"BJ." He says, hugging his friend. "How are you?"  
  
"Ok, how about you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright." He says, sullen. "It's been a long time Jason."  
  
"Almost eight years."  
  
"We lost touch..."  
  
"I knew we would." Jason says... "Let's not do that again."  
  
"Deal." BJ says.  
  
"How's Margaret?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She's strong."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Jason, this is my daughter Erin, and my son Ben."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you two. I was in the war with your dad."  
  
"You came after Uncle Hawk was killed."  
  
"That's right." Jason says, standing back up as he sees Margaret. "How are you Major?"  
  
"I've been better..." She says as she embraces her friend. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright. BJ, I just saw Charles..."  
  
"I already saw him too." He tells her. "We are all going to go to the bar tonight and have a drink in memory of the Colonel and Hawkeye."  
  
"Alright." She says, "Count me in."  
  
That night, at the bar they each have a whiskey in memory of the Colonel and a martini in memory of Hawkeye. BJ and Margaret look up to the skies when they walk back to the hotel. "Do you think there's a Heaven BJ?"  
  
"I hope so..." BJ says, shaking his head. "No, there has to be because it's where the colonel and Hawk are... there is... there has to be..." He says, the alcohol making his brain a bit fuzzy.  
  
"I hope so, otherwise I have complaints when I get up there."  
  
"There is one."  
  
"Yeah, there's a heaven." Margaret agrees.  
  
"Take care of him Hawk. Show him the ropes." BJ says aloud as they get to the front doors of there hotel and head in for the night. This was the last weekend for a while that they saw there friends in the 4077th.  
  
Four years later, Ben was in fourth grade, and he had an assignment from class that was of particular interest to him. The teacher sent home a paper that said for them to write about someone who they never met, but really want too. They must find out information about the person and write a paper on him or her. He came right home and shouted,  
  
"DAD?!"  
  
"I'm in my office." He called back, as he put his pen down.  
  
"Dad, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today in school we got a really neat assignment!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"It's a report on someone who we want to know about, but we never met them."  
  
"Oh, that's great, and who did you pick?"  
  
"I want to do it on Uncle Hawkeye."  
  
"Are you sure?!" BJ asked, extremely excited.  
  
"Yeah! I want to know all about him! Will you help me?"  
  
"I can only help you to a point, but I'm sure Grandpop Pierce and Aunt Margaret will help you out too."  
  
"Great! When does Grandpop Pierce come?"  
  
"In two days. When is your report due?"  
  
"In two weeks." He says, smiling. "I'm going to go tell mom and Erin!" He says running out of the den.  
  
For a week and a half, Ben was eager to learn everything he could about his Uncle. He would ask questions all the time, and put them together into the report. All the adults were happy to help him, and did just that.  
  
"Dad! My report's done! Would you like to read it?"  
  
"I would." BJ says, taking the paper from his son.  
  
"The person I want to meet more than anything in the whole world is my Uncle Hawkeye. My full name is Benjamin Franklin Pierce Hunnicut, and the reason that my name is so long is because I am named after my Uncle. My first three names was his full name, but everybody called him Hawkeye. His nickname was given to him by his father Daniel Pierce. It was the main character in the book, "The Last of the Mohicans" which was also the only book his father ever read. Ever since I was a baby, my Dad and Grandpop Pierce call me Little Hawkeye or Little Hawk because of my name. Uncle Hawk was born on March 8, 1920 and died on April 19, 1952. I was born on April 19, 1954, exactly two years after he died. He was my dad's best friend when they worked in a MASH Unit in Korea. A MASH Unit is a Mobil Army Surgical Hospital, which means that they can move away from danger quick.  
  
Uncle Hawk was born in Crabapple Cove Maine. His mom died when he was only 10 from cancer, and his dad raised him. His dad is named Daniel Pierce, but we call him Grandpop Pierce. My Uncle was always called Hawkeye He told me that Hawkeye really liked getting into trouble by playing practical jokes, just like I do. Everybody says that we are a lot alike because we like a lot of the same things.  
  
Uncle Hawkeye was over in the Korean War from the very beginning. He hated the army and drove my Aunt Margaret up the wall. He was always pulling tricks on everyone, or dating all the nurses or making fun of the higher ranked officers. Uncle Hawkeye was only a Captain and my Aunt Margaret was a Major, but he never listened to her. He never followed the rules. My dad met Uncle Hawkeye when Trapper went home and they became best friends. Aunt Margaret told me that they were closer friends then Uncle Hawkeye and Trapper ever were. My dad was drafted, just like my Uncle and he also did not like the army too much. They had to work sometimes for three days straight. Both of them were surgeons, but Uncle Hawkeye was the Chief Surgeon, which means he got to boss the other Doctor's and Nurses around. Dad said that he like to be in charge of things even though sometimes he said he didn't. Aunt Margaret told me that dad and Uncle Hawk were inseparable from the time my dad came to Korea.  
  
I never got to meet my uncle because he died when he was trying to save two men from an ambulance. He was shot twice, once in his back and once in his stomach. My dad was in charge of trying to save him, but Uncle Hawkeye was hurt too bad. Dad said that his liver and his heart had a hole in them that he could not fix, and then he died. Everyone was very sad when he died because he was the best surgeon anyone had worked with and he was a good friend. Everyone tells me how alike I am to him and I really wish I could have met him. I think we could have had a lot of fun together. This is why I really wish I could meet him.  
  
Then End,  
  
By Benjamin Franklin Pierce Hunnicut  
  
BJ smiled at his son when he was finished reading it and said, "This was a very good report Ben. I am glad you chose to write about your Uncle."  
  
"Me too dad! Everyone else was writing about famous people who they never met, but I didn't want to do that because I had someone real who I wanted to meet."  
  
"Well, you did very well. I think Aunt Margaret would want to read this and so would Grandpop Pierce."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too!" He says. "Ok dad, well I have to go to bed now! Night."  
  
"Good night Little Hawk." He says to him, giving him a hug.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! Forgive the minor mistakes... This is the second to last chapter! The last one is an epilogue, very short. Thanks for everything! I had a blast writing this! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
STARY 


	13. Time to Join The Others

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from MASH, no matter how much I would love too, I don't so please don't sue me!  
  
The years rolled past quickly. Both Erin and Ben became Doctors. Erin worked in the ER and Ben was the fourth generation of surgeons in his family. Both of there kids were successful, happy and healthy which was exactly what there parents wanted. The kids both got married and had children of there own. Ben had four kids; Zachary, Anna, Laura and Mark, Erin had five: Sasha, Luke, Michael, Allyson, and Mary. The grandkids kept BJ and Peg very busy, but everything must come to an end... no one can live forever.  
  
On July 29th, 1994, BJ woke up to a noise.  
  
"Beej..." The voice awoke him.  
  
"Huh?" He says, yawning.  
  
"BJ, are you ready?" The second voice beckoned  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?"  
  
"Are you ready to come home?"  
  
"I am home..." He says to the voice.  
  
"It's time to go BJ..." The first voice again... it sounded so familiar, yet so different.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"It's time to go." The voice said.  
  
"Come with us BJ." The second voice called.  
  
"Are you ready?" The voice called again.  
  
"Yes." He says and is immersed in a white light, his life flashing before his eyes, and suddenly, everything was calm. The light dimmed and he saw his friends and family.  
  
"We were waiting for you Beej." Hawkeye says smiling.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." BJ replied...  
  
"I was pretty shocked too." Margaret said. She had left him a year ago in March, but now she was exactly how he remembered her from back in the 50's.  
  
"Are you ready to go home Son?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
BJ Died on July 29th, 1994, and was finally home with his friends and family who had left him alone in the world. There was no more suffering or pain in the world where they were. There was peace, and that was it.  
  
"Who knew." Hawkeye and BJ said at the same time as they walked side by side into the unknown.  
  
"So Beej, do you have any regrets about your life?"  
  
"None... what about you Hawk?"  
  
"None either."  
  
"Well, I guess we lived pretty good lives didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah... I guess we did." He says smiling. "I need a drink." He laughs as they continue to walk.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please R&R, but please be kind... I haven't been writing fic's that long. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them up! Forgive the minor mistakes... This was it! Thanks for everything! I really enjoyed writing this and hoped you all enjoyed reading it! It kind of ended abruptly, but I hate dragging on epilogues, so there you have it! Fin! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
STARY 


End file.
